


В природе вещей

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Omegaverse, canon typical discussions of sexual abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Когда к Специальному корпусу присоединяется альфа Доминик «Сонни» Кариси мл., он крайне воодушевлен возможностью познакомиться с Рафаэлем Барбой, единственной омегой на посту помощника окружного прокурора, работающей с преступлениями на сексуальной почве. К сожалению, Сонни производит не самое лучшее первое впечатление, но в процессе расследования дела о серийном убийце Сонни с Рафаэлем начинают плотнее работать друг с другом, и Рафаэль приходит к выводу, что, возможно, его суждения по отношению к Сонни были слишком строги.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nature of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123056) by [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil). 



— Так Барба... Получается, он омега, да?

— Если хочешь узнать, спроси его сам, — не отрывая взгляда от экрана бросил Фин. Роллинс спрятала улыбку в кружке с кофе.

Сонни перевел взгляд между ними. Он работал в Специальном корпусе Манхэттена уже три недели, что с учетом его послужного списка было не так уж и плохо, поэтому он был почти уверен, что два других детектива не выражали враждебность, а просто беззлобно над ним подшучивали. У него было достаточно опыта, чтобы начать в этом разбираться, и масса возможностей выучить признаки враждебности, потому что — очевидно — Сонни производил на людей неверное первое впечатление. Пока что, оглядываясь назад, это не сильно помогало ему наладить взаимоотношения в предыдущих подразделениях, но здесь он все начинал с чистого листа.

— Нет, я в курсе, — сказал Сонни; он знал о Рафаэле Барбе достаточно много, но надо же было как-то начать разговор. — Но по виду никогда бы не сказал, учитывая, как он себя вел при встрече со мной.

— Возможно, это что-то говорит о твоих детективных способностях? — пожала плечами Роллинс.

Сонни закатил глаза.

— Нет, ну правда. Когда я работал в Убойном, я пару раз встречал омег-юристов. По моему опыту, их легко узнать. Они очень быстро срываются.

— И тебя это удивляет?

А вот теперь Роллинс, опираясь на край своего стола, действительно смотрела на него скептически.

— Нет, — быстро ответил ей Сонни. Он знал, что порой не следит за языком, но на самом деле вполне имел представление об эмпатии. — Я понимаю, что для них это трудно. Идти в зал суда, зная, что большинство людей сомневается в их способности выдержать давление. Это все очень логично. Просто для меня удивительно, что Барба не такой.

— Ну Барба тоже не сказать чтобы солнышко, — отметил Фин.

— Он все равно выглядит куда более уверенным в себе. Как будто ему не нужно ничего доказывать. Наверное, он просто лучше скрывает, но у меня никогда при взгляде на него не возникало ощущения, что он думает, будто кто-то будет сомневаться в его праве быть там, где он есть.

— Кто где есть?

Бенсон подошла совершенно незаметно, и Сонни чуть не подпрыгнул, когда услышал ее голос из-за правого плеча. Судя по тому, как они с Барбой взаимодействовали, когда ее сыну угрожал дилер из Мексики, Сонни заключил, что они друзья. Поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно учитель поймал его на сплетнях.

— Барба, — медленно произнес он. — Я просто подумал, что он омега, и поэтому...

Бенсон высоко вскинула брови.

— Для тебя же это не проблема, правда? — перебила она.

Теперь удивленным выглядел Сонни.

— Нет, конечно же, нет.

Бенсон бросила взгляд на Роллинс. Та опустила уголки рта и пожала плечами.

— Должна признать, у меня были те же мысли.

— Нет! — запротестовал Сонни; он возмущенно развернулся, чтобы видеть сразу и Роллинс, и Бенсон. — Он удивительный, я знаю. На весь город есть две другие омеги в офисе окружного прокурора, но они работают только с коммерческими преступлениями. По стране есть еще несколько прокуроров-омег, которые работают с убийствами и отделом нравов, но я ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то работал с преступлениями на сексуальной почве.

И, в целом, это было довольно логично, учитывая, что омеги, работающие помощниками окружного прокурора, до сих пор были для общества чем-то новым. Никто не хотел ставить предположительно хрупких омег на пути опасных извращенцев.

— А ты много об этом знаешь, — прокомментировала Роллинс.

— Ну да. Я же учусь в вечерней юридической школе.

Возможно, он уже упоминал об этом несколько раз, судя по тому, как Роллинс возвела глаза к потолку и вздохнула.

— Но это же интересно! — с нажимом продолжил Сонни. — Жизнь меняется, в будущем, наверное, станет куда больше омег, которые будут занимать подобные должности. Поэтому работать сейчас с Барбой, узнавать то, что знает он — это прекрасная возможность.

— Я рада, что ты не собираешься начинать конфликт с нашим советником, потому что он действительно хорош. Несмотря на то, что он не является частью Специального корпуса, мы очень ценим его сотрудничество, и он работает с нами куда дольше, так что у него над тобой большое преимущество, — Бенсон говорила достаточно миролюбиво.

Однако Сонни все равно уловил четкое предостережение. Но здесь ему было нечего бояться. Злить Барбу — последнее, чего бы ему хотелось. Сонни совершенно не планировал оспаривать его позицию. Он понимал, что Барба должен был работать на износ, чтобы добиться подобного статуса в офисе окружного прокурора. Эта работа досталась ему заслуженно, и Сонни просто хотел у него учиться.

Сам Сонни, конечно, омегой не был. В полиции омеги занимались только офисной работой, а в Специальном корпусе их и вовсе не встречалось. Здесь омеги до сих пор представляли собой огромный пласт жертв, а альфы обычно попадали под подозрение, поэтому до каких-то классовых изменений было еще далеко. У них в отделе работала одна бета — Фин, и это для подразделений являлось стандартной процедурой на случай, если по делу проходила омега в течке. Тогда даже опытные альфа-детективы могли терять концентрацию. Понятно, что у хороших офицеров хватало самоконтроля, чтобы ни на кого не набрасываться, но Сонни сильно сомневался, что смог бы адекватно опрашивать омегу, которая пахнет так, что ее хочется съесть, да еще и запоминать ответы на вопросы и всякое такое.

Альфы же были необходимы для того, чтобы опрашивать обычных подозреваемых Спецкорпуса, которые чаще всего никого другого просто не воспринимали всерьез. Кроме того, альфы больше других стремились к повышению. По подсчетам Сонни, около семидесяти процентов детективов во всех подразделениях были альфами, и с каждой новой ступенькой карьерной лестницы этот процент только рос. В конце концов, альфы были прирожденными лидерами — так гласила история. И Сонни был решительно настроен доказать, что он достоин называться альфой. И если для этого ему надо было вести заметки за необычной омегой, то он не считал это чем-то предосудительным.

-

Первый раз Сонни удалось поговорить с Барбой один на один, когда Бенсон отправила его в офис окружного прокурора с пачкой старых фотографий, найденных в квартире жертвы. Само дело было несложным, так как жертва уже опознала нападавшую в своей бывшей альфе. Но это все ещё надо было доказать.

Секретарша Барбы, Кармен, постучала в дверь кабинета и терпеливо дождалась, пока ее пригласят войти. А затем завела Сонни в просторное помещение с большими окнами, выходящими на проезжую часть. На массивном деревянном столе Барбы стояло несколько любопытных, но довольно безвкусных безделушек, как, например, серебряная статуэтка четырех танцоров. За столом находился книжный шкаф, наполненный юридической литературой. Стены были украшены черно-белыми фотографиями Нью-Йорка. Сонни никогда раньше не пытался представить себе офис Барбы, но теперь подумал, что таким он и должен был быть: немного винтажный, очень стильный, хорошо организованный и достаточно большой, чтобы недвусмысленно доносить мысль, — его владелец добился некоторого внимания сильных мира сего.

Барба сидел в дальнем углу комнаты за круглым столом, на котором ровным слоем были раскиданы бумаги, и выглядел очень занятым. Каждый раз, когда Сонни его видел, Барба был одет так, словно только что сошел со страниц каталога мужской одежды. В этот раз на нем были темно-синий костюм тройка, белая рубашка и серебряный галстук.

— Спасибо, Кармен. Детектив Кариси, — сказал Барба, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. — Чем я заслужил такую честь?

— Лейтенант хотела, чтобы я передал тебе это.

Сонни вытащил несколько фотографий из коричневой папки, чтобы Барба видел предмет разговора. Тот соизволил наконец поднять взгляд, пару секунд рассматривал изображения, затем кивнул головой.

— Да, я их ждал. Положи на стол.

Сонни послушался. Чуть склонив голову, он посмотрел, над какими бумагами сейчас корпел Барба. Это оказались медицинские счета.

— А зачем тебе нужны эти фотографии?

В первый раз с тех пор, как Сонни вошел в кабинет, Барба встретился с ним взглядом. У него были красивые глаза — лесная зелень, — которыми он рассматривал людей с любопытством большой кошки.

— Жертва сказала, что следы физического насилия можно увидеть на фотографиях последних пары лет. Не самое хорошее доказательство, учитывая, что на синяках нет подписи того, кто их оставил. Но, возможно, я покажу присяжным несколько фотографий, если сочту это необходимым. Эти доказательства аналогичны, — он указал на медицинские счета. — Но жюри присяжных состоит из людей. И картинка затронет их больше цифр и букв.

— Умно, — согласился Сонни, запомнив стратегию на будущее.

— Стараюсь. Еще что-нибудь? — спросил Барба.

— Да, — Сонни улыбнулся и выудил из памяти речь, отрепетированную перед зеркалом, кажется, уже раз десять. — Я просто хотел сказать, что очень рад с тобой работать. Еще до перевода в Специальный корпус я слышал о тебе в вечерней юридической школе, ну и вот.

Советник снова вскинул голову, фокусируясь на Сонни.

— Меня не предупреждали, что я теперь включен в курс обучения юрфака Фордхейма, — настороженно ответил он.

— Нет, конечно, но профессора часто приводили тебя в пример. В конце концов, ты добился потрясающих результатов. Мало того, что ты омега — и это уже само по себе сложно, так еще не то чтобы ты вырос в благополучном районе. Без обид.

— Спасибо, я в курсе собственной биографии.

Сонни давно понял о Рафаэле Барбе одну вещь: он никогда не давал прямой ответ, если вместо него можно было придумать колкий комментарий. Но переходя из департамента в департамент, Сонни нарастил себе неплохую броню, которая защищала его от оскорблений, завуалированных или нет. Поэтому теперь его не так-то просто было сбить с мысли.

— Когда я впервые о тебе услышал, то очень удивился, что ты вообще начал изучать закон. В те времена, когда ты только пошел в колледж, разве можно было надеяться, что какая-то юридическая фирма будет обладать достаточным влиянием, чтобы сделать ставку на омегу и взять ее на работу? Вплоть до настоящего времени многие клиенты не соглашаются, чтобы вы представляли их в суде, а тогда правительство омег даже не рассматривало.

Барба отложил бумаги и теперь смотрел на Кариси, прищурив глаза.

— Ты же альфа? Почему тебя вообще это волнует? Если случится чудо, и ты вдруг сдашь экзамен, тебе не придется сталкиваться с подобными проблемами.

— В моем классе есть омеги. И потом, мне просто интересно. Тебе не страшно работать на Спецкорпус?

— А если бы мне было страшно, ты бы предложил свое надёжное плечо и гладил бы меня по голове, детектив? Я прекрасно понимал, в чем заключается работа, когда на нее соглашался, — спокойно ответил Барба, вскинув бровь.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что с большинством подозреваемых омегам взаимодействовать сложнее других.

— Не сложнее, а иначе, — Барба взглянул на часы и выпрямился. — У меня сейчас встреча, поэтому если тебе больше нечего сказать по поводу дела...

— Ммм, нет, — признал Кариси.

Барба просочился мимо него к рабочему столу, подцепил свой кожаный кейс. Когда он заметил, что за это время Сонни так и не сдвинулся с места, то вскинул бровь:

— Тебе показать, где находится дверь, детектив?

-

Сонни никак не мог понять, насколько неприязнь Барбы к нему — личная. Как правильно отметил Фин, не сказать чтобы тот хоть с кем-нибудь был дружелюбным. Однако в течение следующих нескольких недель в Спецкорпусе Барба, казалось, целиком сосредоточился на том, чтобы выставить Сонни идиотом, парируя любое его высказывание. Краем уха Сонни слышал, что Барба не очень хорошо срабатывается с альфами, но, правды ради, такое говорили про любую омегу, которая прорывалась выше начальных позиций. И обычно это значило обратное, — что с ними не срабатываются альфы. К тому же Фин был бетой, на Роллинс, которая тоже была альфой, Барба не обращал особого внимания, а с Бенсон, несмотря на регулярные стычки, они и вовсе определенно дружили.

Но Сонни не собирался придавать значение враждебности Барбы, какими бы ни были ее причины. Для того, чтобы достигнуть своего положения, будучи омегой, Барба должен был быть чертовски хорошим юристом, и Сонни был готов на все ради того, чтобы периодически заглядывать ему через плечо.

Даже из того, какие советы Барба давал им во время расследований, можно было заключить, насколько он хорош. Первый раз Сонни увидел его в суде через восемь недель после перевода в Спецкорпус Манхэттена — этот срок по-прежнему оставался для Сонни лучшим его результатом, и он даже начинал верить, что, возможно, у него получится задержаться здесь надолго. Рассматриваемое дело было довольно однозначным, но, как обычно, попало в тиски неповоротливой системы правосудия. Пока они стояли в пробке по пути к зданию суда, а машины вокруг двигались медленно, словно под водой, Роллинс делилась с ним деталями. Подозреваемый предположительно изнасиловал двух стажеров в том отделении Банка, где он работал. Возможно, больше. Сложно было вычислить реальные цифры, когда многие жертвы просто не обращались за помощью. Победа была не гарантирована. У них не было надежного свидетеля несмотря на то, что две жертвы согласились давать показания. Оба изнасилования произошли во время течки, что автоматически провоцировало как минимум физическое согласие омеги.

Изнасилование во время течки было почти невозможно доказать. Всего десять минут, и в большинстве своем омеги теряли способность говорить «нет», поэтому согласие становилось размытым и в девяти из десяти случаев жюри присяжных оправдывало альфу, истолковывая сомнения в его пользу.

Первая часть слушания была посвящена показаниям жертв. Сонни сидел в третьем ряду, зажатый между Бенсон и Роллинс, а перед ним расположились люди в костюмах, которые, судя по всему, приходились подозреваемому коллегами. Он смотрел, как Барба опрашивает первую жертву, и размышлял, смог бы он настолько же безжалостно и четко выцеплять детали. Конечно, Сонни интервьюировал жертв, но в участке была совсем другая атмосфера. Там можно было сказать, что тебе жаль, дать им время успокоиться. Там на вас не смотрели сотни глаз. Омегам полагалось быть более сострадательными, более подверженными эмоциональным реакциям, но очевидно Барбе об этом сказать забыли. В рамках допроса он был максимально сух и конкретен, за исключением одного случайного слова одобрения. Не мудак, конечно, но он определенно был настроен донести до жюри все подробности без прикрас.

Вторая жертва подходила под описание среднестатистической омеги как никто. Он начал плакать еще до того, как вышел давать показания, и хотя Барбе достаточно легко удалось выстроить его историю, Сонни боялся, что адвокат защиты запросто влезет ему в голову. Он наверняка только и ждал такой легкой цели. Но адвокат явно забыл принять во внимание, что имеет дело с Барбой.

Тот вдруг начал объявлять протест за протестом, некоторые были откровенно надуманными, но каждый из них давал бедному свидетелю передышку. Сонни ждал, что судья возмутится, но Барба либо хорошо ее знал, либо умело считывал настроение, потому что он умудрялся выдерживать тот правильный ритм, при котором его не обвиняли в умышленном затягивании судебного процесса. Возможно, юный рыдающий омега вызывал симпатию и у судьи.

После того, как свидетельские показания дали несколько коллег подозреваемого, в основном, описывая его характер, вызвали самого ответчика, Теодора Галески. Седовласый и высокий, он был одет настолько шикарно, что мог бы дать фору даже Барбе. Казалось, он завладел аудиторией в тот же момент, как сел за свидетельской трибуной. Он выглядел, будто сам выбрал это место, потому что оно ему понравилось, а вовсе не потому, что его туда вызвали.

— Когда у нас был секс, они были в течке. Они попросили меня, и я согласился, — ответил Галески, когда Барба спросил его, что он сам думает об обвинениях.

— Как вы слышали, ваши бывшие стажеры это отрицают. Мисс Роуз сказала, что находилась на кухне для персонала в одиночестве и пыталась закончить работу, а мистер Тэтчер зашел к вам в офис отпроситься домой.

— Конечно. А что еще они могут сказать? Многие омеги смущаются своих особенностей, но я же не виноват в том, что они изменили свое мнение после того, как все закончилось.

Галески широко улыбнулся в сторону жюри присяжных и пожал плечами.

— Следуя вашей версии истории, я спрошу: вы никогда не задумывались, что принимать подобные предложения, как их начальнику, вам было довольно неуместно? Вы должны были осознавать, какой... эффект оказываете на омег.

Перед последними словами была любопытная маленькая заминка. Только сейчас Сонни осознал, что Рафаэль стоит ближе к трибуне, чем при допросе жертв и свидетелей. Это не выглядело неподобающим, но было довольно заметно. Голос Барбы также потерял свою жесткость.

— Не буду лгать, они часто оказываются у моего порога, а я никогда не был святым.

Рафаэль негромко усмехнулся, словно услышал остроумную шутку. Галески вновь улыбнулся, явно польщенный его реакцией.

— И не так давно вы говорили своей коллеге, мисс Чендлер, что убеждены — мистер Тэтчер в вас сильно заинтересован, это правда?

— Так и есть. Мне, возможно, не стоит вам этого говорить, мистер Барба, но омеги очень падки на авторитет, на мою личность и высокую позицию, особенно в совокупности, поэтому вашему виду очень трудно мне противостоять. Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю, у вас тоже есть начальство.

— Мистер Галески, — предупреждающе сказала судья. — Вам не следует спекулировать на личной жизни мистера Барбы.

— Ничего страшного, — спокойно ответил Барба.

Судя по выражению, которое Сонни заметил на лице адвоката защиты, не все в зале суда думали так же. В жюри присяжных тоже было несколько удивленных лиц. Одно дело, когда подобные маскулинные разговоры альфы вели, сидя в баре, но в свете нынешних обстоятельств Галески показывал себя не лучшим образом.

Как бы там ни было, Барба продолжал удерживать с подозреваемым визуальный контакт. Сонни видел только профиль, но ему была заметна дружелюбная улыбка, которую он ни разу раньше не видел на лице у Барбы, снисходительная, почти увлеченная. Внимание Галески она тоже привлекла.

— Получается, если вы открыты для... отношений с коллегами и считали, что знаете об их влечении к вам, тогда неудивительно, что вы не удержались.

— Протестую. Как это относится к делу? — перебил адвокат защиты.

«Слабовато», — подумал Сонни. Судья тоже не выглядела убежденной.

Барба развернулся к ней, невинно пожимая плечами.

— Я всего лишь стараюсь прояснить образ мыслей мистера Галески. Я полагаю, он должен иметь возможность объясниться, учитывая, какие обвинения выдвинуты против него.

— Не понимаю, почему мой адвокат против, — добавил Галески, бросая на Барбу покровительственный нежный взгляд.

Барба улыбнулся в ответ. Адвокат защиты опустился на стул.

— Снимаю, — пробормотал он недовольно. 

Очевидно, он понимал, что прояснение образа мыслей его клиента делу не поможет.

— Как я уже говорил, я привык к тому, что омеги, которые со мной работают, оказывают мне определенные знаки внимания. Я прожил достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда во мне заинтересованы, — продолжил Галески.

Сонни вдруг понял, что Галески почувствовал себя тем, кто держит поводья. Барба задавал простые и мягкие вопросы, он даже слегка подавался вперед, вслушиваясь в ответы, смотрел снизу вверх на сидящего на трибуне мужчину. Следующая мысль поразила Сонни, словно молнией: Барба флиртовал с гребаным насильником.

— Мистер Галески, возможно ли такое, что вы неправильно истолковали намерения ваших стажеров? Жертвы говорили, что они вам отказали.

Судя по тону, Барба был почти готов поверить в его невиновность.

— Нельзя неверно истолковать омегу в течке, — ответил Галески. — Только не тогда, когда ты знаешь, что надо искать.

— Но у вас же были разговоры?

— В таком состоянии омеги уже не в состоянии вести разумную беседу. С вами такое бывало, я уверен, что вы в курсе. Вы, омеги, просто хотите, чтобы альфа забрала себе контроль.

Вот оно. По тому, как выпрямилась спина Барбы, Сонни понял, что он получил от Галески все, что хотел. С резким кивком Барба развернулся к присяжным.

— Думаю, все мы понимаем, что это значит, — сказал он, и его голос мгновенно переключился с дружеской беседы, использованной в разговоре с Галески, на уверенный тон, который с легкостью заполнил зал суда. — Наши ожидания формируют нашу реальность, но это ни в коем случае не оправдывает действий мистера Галески. Если я взял чьи-то часы, потому что искренне уверен, что они принадлежат мне, я все равно их украл. И либо он не настолько умен, как хочет казаться, либо прекрасно помнит, что жертвы много раз говорили ему о своем нежелании заниматься сексом, но он их проигнорировал, потому что знает лучше или потому что ему все равно. Течка может рано или поздно отнять у омеги силы сопротивляться, но это не значит, что у нее в этот момент отключается мозг.

-

Через час жюри присяжных вынесло вердикт: сексуальные домогательства, правонарушение класса А. С занесением Галески в реестр, но без тюремного срока, так как ранее он не привлекался. Хотя Сонни не верил, что дело именно в этом. Слишком много людей до сих пор полагали, что альфа просто не может держать себя в руках, когда чувствует омегу в течке. И это, скорее всего, сработало в пользу Галески, как и популярная точка зрения, что омега в подобном состоянии косвенно дает свое согласие, переставая сопротивляться. Так что Сонни знал: несмотря на то, что Барба добился от Галески нужного ему поведения, никто из команды не смел надеяться на победу до возвращения присяжных.

После вынесения приговора они поймали Барбу на выходе из зала суда.

— Отличная работа, — сказала Бенсон.

— Да, Галески — очаровательный мужик. Мы боялись, что он сможет ускользнуть от правосудия, — согласился Фин.

Нахмурившись, Барба пожал плечами. Он уже сжимал в руках свой вездесущий «Блэкберри».

— Я бы попридержал поздравления до того дня, когда я смогу добиться обвинения в изнасиловании любой степени для кого-то, кто принуждает к сексу омегу в течке. Галески точно заслужил такой вердикт.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, присяжные бы на такое никогда не пошли, — Бенсон негромко вздохнула. — Но это лучше, чем ничего. Я рада, что они вообще вынесли вердикт в нашу пользу.

Сонни ничего не добавил, потому что к этому времени уже понял — Барба никогда до конца не бывал доволен своей работой. Но тот факт, что все остальные просто игнорировали то, что произошло в суде, в конце концов переполнил его чашу терпения.

— Прости, советник, но... это было невероятно рискованно — то, что ты делал. Ты же флиртовал с ним, чем ты, черт возьми, думал?!

Все взгляды уткнулись в Сонни, но на этот раз ему было все равно. Барба тоже уставился в ответ с таким видом, будто ему было интересно, не били ли Сонни в детстве по голове.

— Невероятная дедукция, Кариси. Да, я делал именно это. Такой человек никогда бы не раскрылся в сторону высокомерной и уверенной в себе омеги. К тому же, пока он почесывал свое эго, думая, что прокурор пляшет под его дудку, он куда охотнее делился знаниями о том, чего на самом деле хотят омеги, — Рафаэль разочарованно покачал головой и вновь уткнулся взглядом в телефон. — Чему вас только учат в этом вашем Фордхейме?

Сонни заметил предупреждающий взгляд Бенсон, но все равно непроизвольно шагнул ближе к Барбе. Тот немедленно выпрямился на всю длину своего роста — все еще оставаясь на полголовы ниже Сонни.

— Я понял, что это сработало. Но так ли это умно, советник, в свете того, что теперь он будет ходить на свободе?

— Ты, похоже, подвергся некоему заблуждению и не считаешь, что работа помощника окружного прокурора опасна по определению. Я буду делать, что необходимо, и был бы признателен, если бы ты воздержался от осуждения. Если ты не можешь держать под контролем свои охранные рефлексы, сходи в приют и возьми себе оттуда трехногого щенка, чтобы с ним нянчиться, — он развернулся к Бенсон. — Увидимся позже.

Когда Барба скрылся за углом, Роллинс пихнула Сонни локтем.

— А ты молодец, — бросила она с сарказмом.

— Но... Я же не сошел с ума? — Сонни посмотрел на нее, надеясь отыскать хоть толику здравого смысла. — Дело же не в том, что конкретно он — омега, я в целом... Разве не стоит омеге не провоцировать человека, которого арестовали за насилие над омегами?

— Здесь решать Барбе, а не тебе, — ответила Бенсон, но ее голос стал чуть мягче.

Кажется, она поняла, что Сонни не пытается инициировать конфликт. Что он — не просто альфа, потерявший понятие о личных границах.

— Он работает не первый год. Поверь, он знает, насколько сильно может давить.

— На первом нашем совместном слушании Барба позволил подозреваемому придушить себя ремнем. В качестве демонстрации присяжным, что его представление об эротической асфиксии чересчур жестоко.

На мгновение Сонни подумал, что Роллинс пытается над ним подшутить, но Бенсон кивнула.

— Ого, — пробормотал Сонни, полностью сбитый с толку. — Да, это, пожалуй, похуже, чем ласково говорить с ответчиком, признаю.

Ему бы очень хотелось чуть сильнее злиться на то, как опускает его Барба, как выставляет опрометчивым идиотом, но в глубине души он, несмотря ни на что, был действительно впечатлен. Даже альфы и те не всегда бывали настолько напористыми. В голове внезапно всплыли слова Барбы про «охранные рефлексы», и Сонни почувствовал укол вины. Он прекрасно знал, что в этом была доля правды. Барба делал свою работу не ради забавы, он пытался добиться справедливости, а Сонни никогда не мог устоять перед омегами, у которых сердце было на правильном месте.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло уже пять месяцев с тех пор, как Доминик «зовите меня Сонни» Кариси начал работать в Специальном корпусе, и он до сих пор оставался для Рафаэля той еще занозой. Зная, какой впечатляющий послужной список привел Кариси в Манхэттенское подразделение, Рафаэль надеялся, что его придется терпеть не так уж и долго. Но, к сожалению, Лив была компетентным руководителем и смогла сделать из Кариси по большей части функционального детектива.

Если уж говорить начистоту, претензии Рафаэля никогда не касались полицейской работы. Если бы Кариси плохо выполнял свои обязанности, Лив без промедления передала бы его следующему неудачливому участку. Такт, конечно, начисто отсутствовал в его картине мира, но вместо него Кариси приносил на места преступлений какое-то бесхитростное сострадание, неограненное и искреннее. Рафаэль замечал, что он всегда заботится о жертвах, и это было его главным и единственным достоинством. Можно было, конечно, учесть в его пользу тот факт, что он все-таки сбрил свои отвратительные усы, но на этом Рафаэль заканчивал свой список комплиментов.

Кариси с самого начала не вызывал особой симпатии, неуклюже пытаясь льстивыми речами добиться от Рафаэля расположения. А остатки доброжелательности он израсходовал, когда решил строить из себя защитника после суда над Галески. Этот факт раздражал сам по себе, ведь Рафаэль не сильно ценил даже деликатное вмешательство излишне заботливых альф, с которыми у него была связь. А тут стало еще хуже, когда Рафаэль вдруг заметил, что Кариси проводит слишком много времени, неприкрыто на него глазея, а время от времени даже невольно бросает взгляды на его задницу.

Рафаэлю был знаком такой тип альф. Кариси не первый реагировал не него подобным образом и будет не последним. Такие альфы хотели потешить свое эго, завоевывая сильных и одиноких омег. Они были словно конкистадоры, покоряющие сложную местность, чтобы водрузить на нее свой флаг на всеобщее обозрение. Рафаэль научился отличать таких через собственный болезненный опыт. Он тогда только закончил юридическую школу и начал работать в большой фирме. Пару месяцев он встречался с одним из своих коллег, который, как потом оказалось, позвал его на свидание, чтобы выиграть спор, который заключили между собой несколько молодых юристов. Они хотели посмотреть, кому удастся сломать заносчивого омегу. Благо, в какой-то момент Рита Калхун, которую позвали участвовать в споре, посочувствовала Рафаэлю и рассказала правду. Он до сих пор помнил, как сидел тогда рядом с ней в пустом кафе, — только что откушенный кусок сэндвича комом стоял у него в горле, — и слушал о том, как его парень во всех подробностях описывал их первую совместную течку остальным новичкам. Унижение тогда глубоко впечаталось в душу Рафаэля.

Быть под прицелом одного из таких альф ничем не льстило. Речь тут шла не о Рафаэле как о человеке или прокуроре, дело было даже не в привлекательном и теплом теле. Его цена была всецело теоретической, измеримой тем, насколько альфа мог самоутвердиться за его счет, какую репутацию мог завоевать, подчинив его себе.

Насколько сам Кариси отдавал себе отчет в своих мотивах, можно было только догадываться. Он не казался Рафаэлю человеком, который любит перегружать себя самоанализом. Кариси вытянул счастливый билет: он был альфой, и эта роль ему подходила и нравилась. Зачем же ему было бороться со своими желаниями, если весь мир считал их естественными?

И если бы поведение Кариси не демонстрировало его намерения столь явно, это сделал бы возраст. Рафаэль был на двенадцать лет старше и по всеобщему представлению уже вышел из того периода, который считают подходящим для омег, чтобы строить пары. Тридцатипятилетие считалось крайним сроком для тех, кто еще не успел создать союз, а Рафаэль был на семь лет старше. Было бы нелепо полагать, что у Кариси мог быть искренний интерес.

Обычно Рафаэль без труда избавлялся от ненужного внимания. Его острый язык с легкостью ставил на место любого, и многие альфы сразу понимали, что игра не стоит свеч. Но не Кариси. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а он все еще вилял своим метафорическим хвостом всякий раз, когда вклинивался в беседу с очередным огрызком юридического совета, как самый надоедливый студент класса, и совершенно очевидно искал одобрения Рафаэля. Тот факт, что Рафаэль не давал ему спуска и не скрывал своего презрения в те моменты, когда Кариси смел за него волноваться или бояться, казалось, нисколько его не задевал. Он вспыхивал кратким мигом гнева, или разочарования, или грусти, но если Рафаэль хотел видеть его таким и впредь, то это никогда не работало.

И когда Рафаэль вернулся в участок в понедельник после обеда, он мог со всей очевидностью сказать, что настроение Кариси снова улучшилось с момента их последнего разговора. Рафаэль тогда поинтересовался у Кариси, зачем тот задает ему огромное количество не сильно связанных с делом юридических вопросов, и предположил, что детективу просто лень собирать информацию для домашнего задания самостоятельно.

Увидев Рафаэля, Кариси даже улыбнулся — своей яркой и приветливой улыбкой, с ямочками. Той, которую Рафаэль всегда старался не замечать, потому что такая улыбка могла очаровать любого, кому хватило бы ума ее разглядывать.

— Советник, — сказал Кариси. — Я тебя ждал.

— Я в курсе. Чего ради меня вызывали?

Кариси кивнул в сторону Фина, который встал из-за своего стола. Место Роллинс пустовало, Лив тоже нигде не было видно, так что они, скорее всего, были на выезде.

— Сейчас мы покажем. Хочешь кофе? — спросил Кариси.

Он уже вскочил на ноги и был на полпути к маленькой потрепанной кофемашине, которая нашла свой приют в шкафу по левую сторону помещения. Рафаэль догадывался, что ее перенесли из кухонной зоны поближе к рабочим местам. Офицеры полиции редко работали с девяти до шести.

— Полагаю, это займет некоторое время? — спросил Рафаэль, уже мысленно перестраивая свой плотный график.

— Возможно, да. Нам нужно пробежаться с тобой по некоторым файлам.

Кариси покопался в шкафу и нашел чашку, посвященную Лондонским летним олимпийским играм 2012, в которую он налил Рафаэлю нечто, что тот после одного глотка мог описать лишь двумя словами: горькое и теплое. Он позволил Кариси подвести себя к белой доске, на которую Спецкорпус прикрепил несколько фотографий. Рафаэль узнал блондинку, она была найдена мертвой две недели назад. Еще ему было откуда-то смутно знакомо лицо мужчины средних лет. На третьей фотографии была испанская женщина, которую он ни разу не видел.

— Это дела Соулман, Джонса и Лопез, — сказал Фин, указывая на доску.

Испанская фамилия ничем не отозвалась внутри, а вот Джонс всколыхнул воспоминания. Прошло немногим меньше года с тех пор, как Рафаэль в последний раз видел лицо этого человека и его престарелых родителей. Тогда они так и не смогли получить ответ на вопрос, кто же убил их сына. Все зацепки, найденные в этом деле, вели в тупик.

— Полагаю, вы объединили эти три дела не ради забавы.

— Роллинс заметила закономерность между этими двумя, когда просматривала старые дела, — Кариси указал на Джонса и Соулман. — Они оба были изнасилованы, оба были найдены в черте города почти без одежды, отметины на их телах идентичны. И еще одно — они оба умерли от передозировки героином. Мы проверили, и эта женщина, — он указал на фотографию Лопез, — была найдена в Южном Бронксе примерно пять месяцев назад. Та же схема.

Рафаэль снова скользнул взглядом по фотографиям, обдумывая то, что ему пытался донести Кариси.

— Так, ладно. Три жертвы — то самое количество, при котором мы можем официально объявить преступника серийным убийцей, а это значит, что по крайней мере пресса будет счастлива. Они таких любят, — пробормотал Рафаэль. — Объединяет ли жертв что-нибудь еще? Такое ощущение, что кто-то изо всех сил стремился создать впечатление, что закономерности нет.

У них были белая студентка Соулман, Джонс — черный мужчина за сорок, и Лопез — еще одна женщина, чей возраст находился где-то посередине.

— На первый взгляд, это так, — сказал Фин. — Но у них все же было нечто общее. Все трое были омегами без пары, они жили одни и зарабатывали на жизнь самостоятельно.

— Очаровательно, — невесело усмехнулся Рафаэль. Такой набор характеристик не сулил ему ничего хорошего в ходе подготовки к делу. — Эти люди знали друг друга?

— Нет, — ответил Кариси. — Не то чтобы у нас было много информации. Джонс работал в библиотеке центрального Манхэттена, Лопез — в Старбаксе в Трайбеке, а Соулман была учительницей в детском саду на Стейтен-Айленде. Мы сейчас пытаемся выяснить, не было ли кого-нибудь, кто бы знал всех троих.

— Это будет трудно, учитывая библиотеку и Старбакс, — сказал Рафаэль. — И там, и там в течение дня должны проходить сотни посетителей.

— Между Джонсом и Лопез прошло семь месяцев, и четыре — между Лопез и Соулман, которую мы нашли всего пару недель назад. Надеюсь, мы правильно рассчитали время. Либо наш парень ускоряется, либо некоторых жертв могли ошибочно принять за мертвых торчков, — продолжил Фин, указывая на примитивную временную шкалу, которую кто-то пририсовал под фотографиями, засечками отметив на ней даты, когда были найдены тела, и предполагаемое время смерти.

— Мы уже запросили все доступные отчеты по вскрытиям омег, умерших от передозировки героином в черте города за последние пять лет, — добавил Кариси и махнул рукой в сторону завала бумаг на круглом столе в паре метров от них. — К тому же, в деле Лопез есть подозреваемый, мы проверим его алиби на другие два дела.

— А если не учитывать подозреваемого, у вас есть догадки, кого именно вы ищете? — спросил Рафаэль, отпивая из кружки. В ней был плохой, но все же кофе.

— Пока мы никого не можем исключать, но в таких делах виноваты обычно альфы, — ответил Фин.

Кариси задумчиво постучал по своей ладони откуда-то взятым маркером.

— Если это альфа, мы же можем ввинить ей преступление на почве ненависти? — вдруг спросил он.

— Зависит от того, насколько весомыми будут доказательства, — ответил ему Рафаэль.

После описания черт, которые связывали жертв, его посетила та же мысль, но он не был готов признавать это вслух. Похвалу Кариси мог расценить как поощрение.

Но даже того факта, что Рафаэль не стал сразу отметать его мысль, оказалось достаточно, чтобы вновь поселить на лице Кариси улыбку. Рафаэлю пришлось собрать все самообладание, чтобы не стереть ее в тот же момент ненужным жестоким комментарием. В данный момент у него были дела куда важнее, чем странное поведение Кариси в его присутствии.

— Ладно, — Рафаэль поставил кружку на стол. — Держите меня в курсе. Если мы на самом деле напали на след действующего серийного убийцы, то нам необходимо добиться результатов прежде, чем средства массовой информации соберут все части вместе и спровоцируют очередную массовую панику. И желательно прежде, чем еще кто-нибудь умрет.

-

— Этого пропустили, наверное, потому что он действительно был наркоманом. Решили, что он просто неправильно рассчитал дозу.

Пока Кариси говорил, Рафаэль медленно просматривал скудное содержимое тонкой папки, которую детектив привез ему в офис. С тех пор, как Спецкорпус высказал свои догадки по поводу серийного убийцы, прошла уже пара дней, и за это время они действительно нашли еще одну возможную жертву среди многочисленных отчетов.

— Следов изнасилования нет, но у него был секс прямо перед смертью и, ну, возможно, его просто не сильно связывали. В отчете о вскрытии сказано, что у него была первая стадия течки, так что... ну, ты понимаешь.

После добрых пяти минут безостановочного рассказа про то, как продвигается расследование, словарный запас Кариси, похоже, иссяк. Вскинув голову, Рафаэль увидел, как тот отчаянно пытается подобрать слова и выглядит при этом очень смущенным.

— Ты переживаешь, что тебе придется объяснять мне понятие подчинения под влиянием течки, Кариси?

Это был хорошо известный факт, что омега в течке в какой-то момент перестает физически сопротивляться, даже если альфа берет ее силой. Именно это и вызывало тот законодательный кошмар, который они наблюдали не только в деле Галески, но и во многих других, пытаясь доказать отсутствие согласия со стороны жертвы.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — быстро ответил Кариси. — Ну, в смысле, ты явно знаешь об этом больше меня.

Рафаэль поднял голову от папки, пронзая его взглядом. На этот раз ему даже не потребовалось ничего говорить, чтобы Кариси начал выглядеть как щенок под дождем. Похоже, хотя бы на этот раз он смог самостоятельно осознать, что ляпнул нечто катастрофически неуместное.

— Прошу прощения?

— Просто... потому что ты омега, только и всего, — пробормотал Кариси, глотая слова.

— Да что ты говоришь. А я и не заметил.

Рафаэль мельком удивился, что Кариси с таким трудом говорит о чем-то совершенно обыденном. Особенно, учитывая их работу. Неужели он полагал, что ему нужно защищать тонкую душевную организацию Рафаэля от жестоких реалий биологии? Некоторые альфы росли в традиционных семьях, где их воспитывали с мыслями о том, что упоминать секс в присутствии омег считалось чем-то неприемлемым. Но этого было бы довольно трудно избежать в отделе, который расследовал преступления на сексуальной почве.

Отбрасывая мысли о Кариси, он вновь поднял один из листов, рассматривая фото погибшего омеги. Тот был юным и очень худым. Для врачей — всего лишь еще одна смерть от наркотиков, ничего особенного. Неудивительно, что тогда ей не придали значения и всплыла она только сейчас.

— Полагаю, он тоже работал?

— Да, продавцом в круглосуточном магазине в квартале от дома. Жил один, как и остальные.

Рафаэль досадливо поморщился. Еще одна бесполезная случайная работа. Как и у остальных жертв.

— Если это действительно дело рук одного человека, то мы должны понять, сколько изнасилований и убийств мы сможем представить в суде. Конкретно на это дело, честно говоря, я бы не рассчитывал. Из-за образа жизни, который вела жертва, его очень легко отклонить как несчастный случай, и защита обязательно этим воспользуется.

— Понимаю, — Кариси забрал у Рафаэля фотографию, задумчиво ее разглядывая. — Все равно хорошо, что мы его нашли. Можно подтвердить нашу теорию, проверить алиби, все такое, — он на мгновение запнулся, прежде чем с несчастным взглядом положить фотографию на стол. — Господи, он такой молодой.

— Как и многие, — ответил Рафаэль и вдруг заметил, что при взгляде на полное сожалений лицо Кариси он убрал из голоса привычную жесткость.

— Мы все еще можем найти доказательства. У нас в любом случае есть время, пока мы не поймаем преступника. Не думаю, что у Рубека есть родственники, которым есть до него дело, но... — Кариси глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Я к тому, что ты уже не раз вытягивал в суде сложные дела, да и мы не так уж и плохи, когда дело касается расследований. Так что еще есть шанс, что убийцу осудят и за это преступление.

С точки зрения Барбы, Кариси в свои тридцать тоже был еще молод. Интересно, стал бы он улыбаться так же часто, как сейчас, если бы доработал в Спецкорпусе до возраста Рафаэля?

Насколько бы мало он ни был заинтересован в альфе, ему не хотелось видеть, как кто-то медленно и верно теряет веру в человечность под гнетом их тяжелой работы. Кариси, конечно, раздражал, но когда он искренне скорбел над делом бедного мертвого Йена Рубека, Рафаэль вполне мог пощадить его сожаления и добросердечную наивность, которая рано или поздно будет неизбежно утрачена для мира.

— Может быть, шанс и есть, — внезапно для себя ответил Рафаэль, вновь глядя на фото.

Возможно, где-то в глубине его души остались отголоски тех благородных идей, которые однажды и привели его на эту работу, и они резонировали с той неоправданной надеждой, которую бесстрашно обнажил Кариси. Рафаэль, конечно, знал, что чудес не бывает, но он тоже хотел верить, что они смогут что-нибудь сделать для Рубека.


	3. Chapter 3

Сонни не понял, когда он начал смотреть на Барбу иначе. Барба был красив, а Сонни — всего лишь альфой, поэтому да, иногда его взгляды задерживались немногим дольше положенного, но в этом же не было ничего криминального, правда?

Тем более, что взглядами все и ограничивалось. Сонни, конечно, восхищался Рафаэлем, но тот явно не разделял его восторгов. Вначале Барба был привлекательным, но неприступным, потом — привлекательным и, по большей части, мудаком. Но Сонни все равно пытался добиться его внимания, научиться как можно большему. И хотя Барба, казалось, был намерен обрубать на корню любые мало-мальски юридические идеи, исходящие от Кариси, его корректировки, пусть и злые, все равно были полезны.

А по прошествии нескольких месяцев Сонни вдруг понял, что Барба был не таким уж и бездушным. Он бережно разговаривал с жертвами и их семьями, дружил с Бенсон, а когда Спецкорпус с головой нырял в очередные проблемы, он всеми силами хоть и старался удержать их на грани закона, но обычно принимал их сторону, какой бы бардак они не разводили с юридической точки зрения. Даже если жаловался.

Так что Сонни не сильно удивился, когда однажды вечером он лежал в постели, лениво поглаживая мягкий член, и размышлял, стоит ли подрочить, просто чтобы побыстрее уснуть. Он закрыл глаза и увидел перед внутренним взором Барбу. Они виделись сегодня днем, когда Сонни завозил ему в офис дело Рубека — новую возможную жертву их серийного насильника и убийцы, и случайно выставил себя полным идиотом. Странным было то, что когда Сонни уходил, Барба не выглядел недовольным. Он даже воздержался от своего обычного язвительного комментария. Вместо этого он смотрел на файлы Рубека.

Фантазировать о своем коллеге было довольно низко, Сонни это понимал. Особенно о Барбе — вряд ли тот хотел бы, чтобы кто-то представлял себе, как он теряет контроль, когда обычно каждая прядь волос и каждая складка его костюма были на своем месте и лежали идеально. Да еще и учитывая, что Сонни начинал заикаться, словно школьник, стоило в разговоре упомянуть даже банальное подчинение под влиянием течки. Как будто его мозг пытался, но не мог совместить эти слова с человеком напротив, ломаясь на мысли, что Барба должен был испытывать это на себе.

Медленно поглаживая себя, Сонни пытался представить, как человек вроде Барбы мог получать удовольствие от подчинения во время секса. Он, наверное, всегда знал, чего хочет. Он бы провоцировал Сонни. Он бы схватил его за галстук. «Насколько я понимаю, предполагалось, что ты альфа?» — отчетливо произнес голос Барбы в его в голове. Сонни представил, как дорогая ткань касается его кожи. «Пока что я не вижу этому никаких доказательств, детектив». Барба бы избавил его от одежды прежде, чем позволил Сонни себя раздеть. Окинул бы его оценивающим взглядом.

Пока член твердел в его ладони, Сонни представлял, как пальцы Барбы пробегают по его коже, как он рассматривает его внимательными зелеными глазами, словно выискивая и запоминая все слабые места и недостатки. Но это была фантазия Сонни, поэтому в результате Барба одобрял то, что он видит, толкал Сонни на диван и взбирался ему на колени.

Сонни знал, как пахнет его лосьон после бритья, дорого и пряно, но подобравшись настолько близко, он бы точно смог почувствовать сквозь этот аромат собственный запах Барбы. Сонни бы зарылся носом в шею Рафаэля, вдавил пальцы в его бедра и погружался внутрь него, пока Барба ухмылялся бы ему в ответ.

Да, той самой дурацкой ухмылкой, легким изгибом губ, который всегда сводил Сонни с ума. В такие момент он никогда не мог понять, насмехается над ним Барба или смотрит свысока, а, может, наоборот — видит что-то, что ему нравится. Ладно, в последнем пункте Сонни определенно принимал желаемое за действительное. Он сжал себя, представляя тесноту тела Барбы, и ускорил движения руки. Он бы смел эту ухмылку поцелуем. Губы Барбы всегда выглядели очень мягкими, и он, скорее всего, знал, что надо делать с языком.

Сонни провел большим пальцем по головке своего члена и представил, как на всю длину погружается в Барбу, как стирает этим ухмылку с его лица. Барба бы задохнулся, приоткрыв рот. Раскрасневшийся, он бы смотрел на Сонни, резко двигаясь на его члене, до боли вцепившись пальцами в его плечи. Его бедра бы обязательно слегка подрагивали от напряжения.

Сонни практически слышал, как он отдает приказы: «Быстрее, чего ты ждешь», — они бы звучали требовательно и одновременно умоляюще, хриплым шепотом, на грани сбитого дыхания. А затем Сонни перехватил бы его за талию и опрокинул на спину. Возбуждение узлом скрутилось внизу живота, когда Сонни представил на лице Барбы долгожданную капитуляцию. Ноги Барбы крепко обхватили бы бедра Сонни. И в этот момент звучали бы уже не команды; все произносимые слова сократились бы до «да, Сонни, вот так», поощряя то, как он вбивается быстро и сильно. Сонни пытался хотя бы отдаленно воссоздать это ощущение своей рукой, двигая ей отчаянно и торопливо. Его сердце билось где-то в горле, и он практически видел раскинувшегося под ним Барбу, который в экстазе выкрикивает его имя.

Сонни кончил, представляя, как зубами оставляет метку на шее Барбы под его одобрительные стоны, пока тот крепко обнимает его руками и ногами.

Чтобы перевести дыхание, потребовалось некоторое время. Сонни уже очень давно не кончал настолько сильно. И определенно — не от собственной руки. Пока он прозаично вытирался салфетками, эндорфины немного схлынули и Сонни почувствовал, как где-то на периферии сознания зарождается стыд. Помощник окружного прокурора Рафаэль Барба молит Сонни, чтобы тот вбивался в него сильнее — да, это, конечно, капец какая реалистичная картина.

И все же Сонни несколько раз возвращался к этой фантазии, просто потому что она слишком уж хорошо работала. Они опробовали все поверхности в офисе Барбы и в результате оказались в его кровати, большой и ровной, с шелковыми простынями и массивной деревянной спинкой, за которую Барбе было так удобно держаться. Сонни казалось, что Барба был бы требовательным и соблазнительным. Но кончал он куда быстрее, если представлял себе, как Рафаэль с готовностью отдает себя в его руки и просто наслаждается процессом под поощряющие похвалы Сонни.

Уже одно это было достаточно неуместным и неловким, но вскоре Сонни осознал, что Барба пробрался ему под кожу куда глубже, чем ему казалось. Однажды ночью на грани сна он поймал себя за уютной фантазией о том, как Барба лежит рядом, податливый и теплый, позволяя Сонни перебирать пряди его волос и обмениваясь с ним ленивыми поцелуями.

Одно дело — представлять себе секс, но когда к этому прибавлялись мысли о том, что было бы дальше, все становилось сложнее. Сонни прекрасно знал, к чему все идет и не видел в этом ничего хорошего, учитывая, что Барба был не самым его преданным фанатом. Но он никак не мог унять нервных бабочек, которые зарождались в его животе всякий раз, стоило ему посмотреть на то, как Барба стремительно влетает в офис Спецкорпуса, по-хозяйски уверенно и серьезно. Или как он сидит за своим рабочим столом, низко склонившись над бумагами, неосознанно поглаживая пальцами кофейную кружку. В такие моменты Сонни ей иррационально завидовал.

-

К счастью, работа оставляла ему не так уж много времени на витание в облаках и мечты о мужчине, который явно не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Один из детективов 41-го участка в Бронксе, который работал над делом Лопез, согласился встретиться через неделю после того, как они откопали дело Рубека. Высокий альфа по имени Джеймс Финли с раскатистым голосом и громким смехом был только счастлив потратить рабочее время на то, чтобы лично показать, где они нашли тело, чтобы Сонни мог сделать фотографии, хотя спустя столько месяцев от изначального места преступления там ничего не осталось. Он также увязался в офис окружного прокурора вслед за Сонни, которому надо было по просьбе лейтенанта обсудить с Барбой некоторые вопросы. Сама Бенсон сейчас была слишком занята новым делом, которое упало на них прошлой ночью.

Финли сел на один из обитых кожей стульев Барбы и вытянул ноги, вслушиваясь в подробности расследования.

— Наш главный подозреваемый — Джейсон Кинг, он альфа и некоторое время работал вместе с Лопез в кофейне, — несмотря на то, что Барба перегнулся через стол, чтобы взять из рук Финли папку, тот, казалось, его не заметил и вместо этого передал ее Сонни. — В основном, в подсобных помещениях, мыл тарелки, вытирал столы, когда забегаловка закрывалась на ночь, типа такого. Не то чтобы работник месяца, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Но он уже там какое-то время не работает.

— А как вы пришли к мысли, что это он? — спросил Сонни.

У них был подозреваемый в деле Соулман, но они уже исключили его из уравнения, так что этот оставался их единственной зацепкой.

— Его сослуживцы говорят, он странный малый. И они правы, он живет в Квинсе с братьями в унаследованном от родителей доме. Три альфы, один омега. По информации от соседей, они затворники, ни с кем не общаются. Теорий, что там у них за закрытыми дверьми творится, как вы можете догадаться, высказано было море.

— Соседям только волю дай, — Барба вскинул бровь. — Вы смогли подкрепить сплетни чем-то непосредственно относящимся к делу?

Финли на мгновение скосил на него взгляд.

— Не особо. Они сказали, что в ночь убийства были вместе, и дали довольно подробное и связное описание того, чем они занимались.

— Они могли обговорить это заранее, — сказал Сонни.

— Разумеется, но нам было не за что уцепиться. Ни образцов ДНК на трупе, никаких приводов у Джейсона Кинга... С Лопез дружил один омега, посетитель. Он сказал, что Лопез за несколько дней до своего исчезновения рассказывала ему, как Кинг ей угрожал. Но это все, что у нас есть.

— С учетом новых жертв, возможно, появится дополнительная информация, — сказал Сонни. — Нам, наверное, стоит поговорить с тем омегой. У вас осталось его имя?

— Ага, да, — Финли потянулся к Сонни и пролистал файлы дела, вытаскивая свидетельские показания. — Ричард Ф. Коупленд, до брака Бергер, — прочитал он с листа. — Да, это он. Правда, если вам удастся его разговорить, это будет редкая удача.

— Бергер? — повторил Барба. — Ричард Фредерик Бергер? Мне кажется, я его знаю. Он был свидетелем защиты в деле о домашнем насилии, которым я занимался еще в офисе окружного прокурора в Бронксе, — он пожал плечами. — Он двенадцать раз менял свои показания, каждый раз, как оказывался в суде.

— Низенький такой, да? — Финли в первый раз полностью развернулся в сторону Барбы. — И голос у него, как у Гитлера, который выпил кондиционер для белья?

— Мне кажется, он швейцарец.

— Ну, откуда-то оттуда, по-любому, — пожал плечами Финли, взмахивая рукой настолько широко, что под этим жестом могла подразумеваться вся Европа. — Короче, он боится всего и вся, его муж не дает ему и слова сказать, поэтому этот свидетель, прямо скажем, проблемный.

Сонни кивнул. Если омега находился в супружеских отношениях с альфой, то муж или жена могли потребовать реализации своего права быть рядом во время допроса. Насколько Сонни знал, это правило было введено давным-давно, чтобы альфы могли поддерживать своих омег в тех случаях, когда им казалось это необходимым. Но в реальности от подобной поддержки омегам обычно становилось только сложнее помогать полиции. Раз в несколько лет всплывало предложение отменить этот закон. Но в директивных органах все еще работали, в основном, консервативные альфы, которые каждый раз настаивали, что омеги заслуживают исконных мер защиты. Несмотря на то, что любой офицер полиции мог бы рассказать, как подобные меры искажаются в реальности, препятствуя нормальной работе.

— Если надумаешь к нему ехать, возьми меня, — попросил Барба. — У меня есть подозрение, что в присутствии другой омеги он будет нервничать меньше.

— Конечно, — мгновенно ответил Сонни.

Ему совершенно не хотелось нервировать свидетеля, особенно, если он действительно был таким ненадежным, каким его описал Барба.

Так как 41-й участок больше не владел никакой информацией, на этом они покинули кабинет. Барба свернул направо, чтобы занести коллеге какие-то файлы, а Финли проследовал за Кариси вниз по лестнице. Он был странно молчалив и задумчив.

— Хорошо, что вы снова взялись за это дело. Меня всегда беспокоило, что мы так и не смогли помочь этой девчонке, — сказал он, когда до выхода оставался один лестничный пролет. — Конечно, было бы лучше, чтобы его вел настоящий помощник окружного прокурора.

Сонни удивленно взглянул на него.

— У Барбы, конечно, временами не самый приятный характер, но он очень хороший советник. Даже если он тебе не нравится, его результаты говорят сами за себя.

— Не думаю, что его показатели сильно лучше показателей любого другого помощника окружного прокурора в этом офисе, — запротестовал Финли.

— Он берет рискованные дела, — некоторые из которых активно продвигал Спецкорпус. — Не всегда играет безопасно. Это же хорошо? Это значит, что он не просто просиживает штаны в ожидании очередного повышения.

— Ну и сколько этих «очередных повышений» ждет кого-то вроде него? Даже нынешняя его позиция для него чересчур шикарная, и мы можем только догадываться, как он ее добился.

Вероятно Сонни слишком туго соображал, но до него только сейчас дошло, о чем именно они тут разговаривали. В беседах с другими офицерами Специального корпуса редко всплывал тот факт, что Барба омега. Обычно они жаловались на его поведение или ворчали, что он отказался принимать во внимание какую-то из их догадок, и да, в середине месяца он пропадал на пару дней, но к этому было довольно легко привыкнуть.

Поэтому даже несмотря на то, что Сонни тратил непростительно много времени, представляя себе сексуальные аспекты жизни Барбы, он никогда не думал о нем, как о «той омеге, с которой я работаю». Это было совершенно неважно по сравнению с тем, что Барба делал, что говорил и кем являлся. И поэтому Сонни успел совершенно забыть про таких людей, как Финли. Про тех, кто совершенно не видел Барбу яростным, страстным, саркастичным, амбициозным, расчетливым и в глубине души хорошим человеком, черт, да даже просто мудаком его не видел. Они останавливались на понятии «омега» и даже не пытались смотреть глубже, узнать про него больше.

— Он тебе не нравится, потому что омега.

— Кариси, будь реалистом. На нынешнюю должность его привел один из двух путей — как и всех омег, которые добились подобных высот, — Финли скрестил руки на груди. — Либо окружной прокурор нанял его, чтобы выглядеть прогрессивно, либо Барба лег под него или под кого-то другого достаточно влиятельного, способного продвинуть его вверх по пищевой цепочке. Возможно, под обоих. Именно поэтому омеги просасывают на подобных работах десять раз из десяти. Хотя полагаю, что как раз в отсасывании они мастера... — он издал низкий смешок.

Сонни даже не успел задуматься о том, что он сделал дальше. Секунду назад он стоял рядом с Финли на выходе из офиса окружного прокурора, а в следующую уже прижимал его к стене, обеими руками до боли стискивая отвороты его рубашки.

— Не смей говорить о Барбе в подобном тоне.

— Эээ... эй! Ты чо? — Финли уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. — В чем твоя проблема? Ты тоже хочешь трахнуть эту омегу не первой свежести? Я думал, вкус у тебя получше.

Этот комментарий дал Сонни хоть и маленькую, но передышку, он смог взять себя в руки. Дело было вовсе не в сексе. Он бы не позволил никому говорить в таком тоне ни об одном из своих коллег, потому что они жертвовали не только своим временем, но иногда и жизнями, чтобы помочь другим. И говорить подобное было непростительно.

— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, чего добился Барба. Он чертовски хороший помощник окружного прокурора, кому есть дело до того, омега он или нет?

Финли ухватился за его запястья и попробовал отстранить его руки, но Сонни продолжал прижимать его к стене. Они замерли на одно долгое мгновение, пока резкий хорошо знакомый голос не нарушил тишину.

— Джентльмены, вы уверены, что выбрали подходящее место для боевых учений? Мне казалось, что вы собирались работать над делом.

Словно школьный учитель, Барба неодобрительно смотрел на них свысока, стоя несколькими ступенями выше по лестнице и все еще сжимая в руках документы, которые хотел передать коллеге.

Сонни и Финли расцепились прежде, чем Сонни смог объясниться, Финли бросил на него гневный взгляд и поспешил вниз, по пути сильно толкнув плечом. Сонни выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Альфы. Такие эмоциональные. Вас вообще нельзя пускать работать в сфере права, — прокомментировал Барба, его голос сочился сарказмом.

В своей жизни Сонни уже не раз слышал подобные высказывания. Хотя обычно они касались его лично, а не альф в целом.

Сонни почувствовал, как начали гореть уши.

— Советник, он сказал...

— Я слышал, что он сказал, Кариси. Я вспомнил, что помощник окружного прокурора Кокс недавно сменила офис, и шел немногим позади вас.

Сонни пытался найти в выражении лица Барбы какие-то намеки на волнение, но оно было безразличным, как и голос.

— И это тебя не разозлило?

— Я не сильно в восторге, но ты же не можешь ввязываться в драку всякий раз, когда кто-то говорит подобные вещи, посчитав тебя достойной аудиторией. В противном случае, тебе придется побить почти всех своих коллег, исключая Спецкорпус, и значительную часть моих. Ну и кучу случайных людей на улице.

Барба был прав, и Сонни это не нравилось. Он разжал кулаки.

— А ты часто с этим сталкиваешься, да?

Барба пожал плечами, но Сонни показалось, что в этом движении промелькнуло скрытое напряжение.

— Просто сконцентрируйся на деле, Кариси. Я могу за себя постоять.

— Знаю, что можешь. Но это неправильно.

— Люди всегда говорят. Говорят, что у Тутуолы нет амбиций, что Роллинс использует работу в полиции, как плацдарм для поиска пары, что Бенсон не может стать Ноа хорошей матерью, потому что альфы недостаточно заботливы, чтобы растить детей. Полагаю, что и у тебя за спиной найдется достаточно злых языков. И нет никакой необходимости ввязываться в доблестные сражения от моего имени — по крайней мере, не физически. Я, конечно, не собираюсь просить тебя никак не комментировать, если твои коллеги обнаруживают собственную закостенелость, комментируй ради бога. Но помни, что я слышал вещи и похуже.

С этими словами Барба его и оставил, продолжив свой путь вниз по ступенькам. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Сонни поправил пиджак, сделал глубокий вдох и провел ладонью по волосам. Складывалось впечатление, что он в принципе не был способен в присутствии Барбы вести себя как компетентный офицер полиции. Но тут Барба бросил на него взгляд через плечо, и Сонни показалось, что на этот раз любопытства в нем было больше, чем раздражения.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда они поехали в Южный Бронкс навестить Ричарда Ф. Коупленда, Рафаэль сел на заднее сиденье полицейской машины. Через какое-то время он поймал себя на том, что со своего места наблюдает за Кариси и за тем, как тот готовится к предстоящему разговору. Светловолосая макушка склонилась над документами. Барба все выходные то и дело мысленно возвращался к той встрече, которая состоялась в пятницу. Финли явно был не в восторге от того, что делом будет заниматься омега. Об этом несложно было догадаться по тому, как он игнорировал присутствие Барбы в угоду другому альфе в комнате. Это была одна из черт определенной разновидности альф, которую Рафаэль давно уже научился замечать за секунды. Но для Кариси это оказалось неприятной неожиданностью, судя по тому, какую сцену он закатил на лестнице Хоган Плейс.

Рафаэля нисколько не удивило, что Кариси был достаточно импульсивен, чтобы ввязываться в драки с коллегами. Что его озадачило, так это насколько Кариси казался искренне и праведно рассерженным поведением Финли. Может быть, он просто заметил Рафаэля, идущего позади, и решил разыграть праведный гнев, чтобы добиться его расположения? Но сколько бы недостатков ни было у Кариси, — а их насчитывалось великое множество, — манипуляции все же не входили в их число. Поэтому не находилось ни единого разумного объяснения, кроме обманчиво простого — Кариси хотел защитить честь Рафаэля просто потому, что так было правильно. И несмотря на то, что Рафаэль меньше всего нуждался в рыцаре на белом коне, он все же предпочитал полицейского, который злится на своих сослуживцев за пропаганду дискриминации любого рода, нежели такого, который молча игнорирует подобные выпады.

Однако это объяснение никак не уживалось с тем, что в присутствии Рафаэля Кариси по-прежнему вел себя как щенок, ищущий одобрения. Раньше Рафаэль списывал это на то, что Кариси, как и многие альфы, наверняка думал, что секс с высокопоставленной омегой был бы крайне интересным пунктом в списке его побед, но если он действительно уважал Рафаэля и его работу, тогда такая трактовка становилась маловероятной.

Рафаэль отвел взгляд и начал смотреть в окно на проплывающие мимо дома, чтобы никто не поймал его на том, что он невежливо пялится. Теперь он не мог понять Кариси — того, кто на первый, второй и даже третий взгляд казался открытой книгой. И это занимало Рафаэля куда сильнее, чем он готов был признать.

Они остановились у здания из рыжего и коричневого кирпича, потемневшего от выхлопных газов. Небольшие железные балкончики выходили в сторону дороги. Это могло бы выглядеть мило, но большинство растений, судя по сероватому налету на облетающих листьях, не очень хорошо переносили нью-йоркский смог и постоянную тень, которую отбрасывали на них куда более высокие дома напротив. В сочетании с несколькими грязноватыми американскими флагами и пластиковыми стульями, расставленными между терракотовых горшков то тут, то там, балконы только добавляли уныния в общую атмосферу подавленности.

Ричард Ф. Бергер, теперь официально Коупленд, жил над химчисткой, расположенной на первом этаже здания. Когда он открыл дверь и увидел Лив с Кариси, его мягкие карие глаза распахнулись как у испуганного оленя в свете фар, даже несмотря на то, что Кариси заранее позвонил и предупредил о визите.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо сказал он. — Проходите, пожалуйста.

Когда они зашли, он приветственно пожал им руки и немного просветлел при виде Рафаэля. Его пальцы были холодными и влажными, когда Рафаэль сжал их своими.

— Очень приятно снова вас видеть, — сказал Ричард, аккуратно подбирая слова; видимо, он все еще не до конца свыкся с языком. Когда он слишком резко обрубал слова в конце, в его речи легко было заметить немецкий акцент. — Но, понятно, не в свете нынешних обстоятельств. Это грустно... с Анджелой.

— Эй, — произнес голос позади Ричарда, прежде чем Рафаэль успел ответить.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел мужчину, который нависал и над Рафаэлем, и над Ричардом, который был еще ниже. Мужчина тяжело смотрел из-под пушистых светлых бровей, его рот терялся в колючей бороде. Рафаэль подумал, что это, должно быть, и есть Коупленд, муж Ричарда.

— Ты тот самый помощник окружного прокурора, — сказал Коупленд.

Это прозвучало как обвинение.

— Вы, должно быть, обо мне слышали, — ответил Рафаэль с дерзкой улыбкой и протянул руку для приветствия, не разрывая с ним зрительный контакт. — Рафаэль Барба.

— Мистер Барба заинтересован в этом деле, поэтому он захотел присутствовать при разговоре, — добавила Лив, когда альфа взял руку Рафаэля в свою и сжал ее настолько сильно, что все кости, казалось, сплавились в одну. Барба лишь сверкнул улыбкой и не выказал никаких признаков боли.

— Хорошо, но я буду присутствовать в комнате. Это мое право, — отрезал Коупленд.

Прозвучало это так, будто Лив уже попыталась его выставить.

— Разумеется. Мы можем куда-нибудь присесть?

Они прошли в маленькую гостиную. Диван был потертым и замызганным, а ковер давно уже истрепался так, что между синими нитями проступала белая основа. Однако в комнате было очень чисто и аккуратно, если не считать полупустой бутылки пива на столе. На пледе калачиком свернулась кошка. Рафаэль заметил, что Кариси мгновенно на нее отвлекся, стоило ему сесть на диван. Он тут же улыбнулся и потянулся почесать ее между ушами.

— Ох, я не знаю, что мне рассказать, — поспешно проговорил Ричард.

— Да, он уже все рассказал другим клоунам.

Коупленд встал позади Ричарда, расположив руки на спинке дивана по обе стороны от его узких плечей.

— Просто поговори с детективами еще раз, Ричард, — мягко произнес Рафаэль, чувствуя все ту же помесь жалости и раздражения, которая обуревала его при взгляде на этого робкого мужчину и в прошлый раз.

Он испытывал эти эмоции рядом со всеми подобными омегами, которых, к сожалению, было подавляющее большинство. Рафаэль понимал, что не может винить их в том, что они ведут себя так, как велит им общество, но ему казалось страшно нелогичным, что кто-то может так яростно отрицать возможности роста, упускать шанс стать немного сильнее хотя бы для самозащиты.

— А если я расскажу иначе, чем раньше? Потому что это было давно.

— Не беспокойтесь, все в порядке, вы же просто человек, — Кариси улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками.

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы сравнивать, — согласилась Лив. — Мы просто хотим использовать все возможности поймать убийцу Анджелы Лопез.

Ричард бросил взгляд на Рафаэля и только после этого медленно кивнул. Его руки были крепко сцеплены на коленях. Кариси начал зачитывать стандартный список вопросов о том, какие отношения связывали Ричарда с жертвой. Рафаэль подошел чуть ближе и заметил, что Коупленд внимательно следит за его движениями и даже слегка отклоняется от своей позиции сторожевого пса, чтобы не упускать его из виду.

Тот факт, что Коупленд не доверял ему на территории собственного дома, дал Рафаэлю одну идею. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Ричарда, он убедился, что тот еще не сломался под давлением перекрестных вопросов от двух незнакомых альф. После чего Рафаэль развернулся и вышел через открытую дверь на балкон, расположившись таким образом, чтобы от взглядов находящихся в комнате людей его закрывал большой фикус с выгоревшими листьями.

Как он и ожидал, то, что подозрительный элемент исчез из виду, не понравился альфе Коупленду и он пошел следом. Изначально Рафаэль приехал вместе со Специальным корпусом, чтобы метафорически подержать Ричарда за руку, но и Лив, и Кариси были достаточно мягкими, чтобы не разыгрывать плохих копов с этим жалким маленьким человеком. Поэтому сейчас Рафаэлю казалось, что выманить из комнаты его охранника было для расследования полезнее.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — огрызнулся Коупленд.

— Просто хотел подышать свежим воздухом. Потом у меня будет к вашему мужу несколько вопросов, — ответил Рафаэль. — Но раз мы с вами оба здесь, мистер Коупленд, я спрошу: у вас ко мне какие-то претензии?

Не то чтобы он действительно хотел услышать ответ на этот вопрос, но если он планировал удержать его подальше от комнаты, то с ним следовало начать беседу.

— Ты чертовски прав, — сказал Коупленд, явно довольный собой.

— И какие же? — поинтересовался Рафаэль с ровной и уверенной улыбкой. — Не думаю, что мы с вами встречались раньше.

— Рич рассказывал мне про дело, в которое ты его втянул.

— Я ни во что его не втягивал, мистер Коупленд. Он был свидетелем.

— Ага, того, как альфа воспитывал свою омегу. Это никого не касается.

Рафаэль пытался не показывать своего недовольства, но не был уверен, что в его глазах не мелькнула враждебность. Закону, который позволял омеге выдвинуть обвинения против альфы, которая была ее парой в момент нанесения увечий, было едва ли десять лет. И при этом он не распространялся на тех, кто находился в официальном браке. И большинство судей по-прежнему придерживались той же точки зрения, что и Коупленд, поэтому максимум, на что прокурор обычно мог надеяться в таких процессах — это номинальное наказание в виде штрафа. В том деле, в котором свидетелем выступал Ричард, им удалось добиться тюремного заключения. И даже несмотря на то, что пострадавшая омега после нанесения увечий временно оказалась в инвалидном кресле, этот процесс все равно был похож на битву с ветряными мельницами. Разумеется, Рафаэлю следовало радоваться тому, что вообще находились омеги, которые решались выдвинуть обвинения.

— Та омега пришла в полицию. Очевидно, она не была согласна с методами своей бывшей пары, — просто ответил Рафаэль.

— Больше тебе не втянуть Рича ни во что подобное. Это не ему решать. Такие решения должен принимать исключительно альфа.

— У вашего мужа обостренное чувство справедливости, — в тех случаях, когда его не перевешивала трусость. — Не представляю, почему бы вам стоило этому препятствовать. Вы должны им гордиться.

— Чем тут гордиться? Он не должен влезать в неприятности. А что твоя пара говорит о том, что ты занимаешься такой работой?

— Это неважно. За себя я решаю сам, — сказал Рафаэль.

Это был его стандартный ответ на подобный вопрос.

Коупленд удивленно уставился на него, а затем пожал плечами.

— Догадываюсь, что пары у тебя нет. Неудивительно. Тебе бы самому не мешало усвоить несколько уроков.

И словно в подтверждение своих слов Коупленд схватил Рафаэля за руку и встряхнул настолько сильно, что Барба чуть не упал на болезненного вида рассаду помидоров. Его спасло лишь то, что Коупленд все еще крепко удерживал его плечо.

— Отпустите меня, — холодно потребовал Рафаэль.

— Или что?

Появилось нечто новое в выражении лица Коупленда, оно смешивалось с отвращением, которое было раньше. Он явно наслаждался происходящим. Рафаэль, возможно, заявился сюда в костюме-тройке в компании двух офицеров полиции, которые прикрывали ему спину, но теперь Коупленд снова владел ситуацией и был хозяином в собственном доме, а омега корчилась в его хватке. Рафаэлю хотелось ударить его по лицу, но он никогда не был силен в драках, поэтому и начинать смысла не было.

— Отпустите сейчас же.

Рафаэль слегка повысил голос. Он пока не кричал, но громкость была достаточной, чтобы привлечь внимание людей в гостиной.

— По-вашему, атаковать помощника окружного прокурора — это хорошая идея? — добавил он.

— Если бы я тебя атаковал, ты бы заметил, омега.

— Меня зовут Рафаэль Барба. И ты будешь слышать это имя куда чаще, если сейчас же меня не отпустишь.

Испуганное подчинение никогда не входило в список талантов Барбы, даже если умом он понимал, что в некоторых ситуациях оно было наилучшим выходом. Омега или нет, но он просто не мог прятаться и ждать, пока проблемы разрешатся сами собой; он должен был постоять за себя.

— Что у вас происходит?

Лив наконец открыла дверь на балкон и выглянула, тут же гневно сжав губы в тонкую линию.

Очевидно, альфа в форме офицера полиции оказала на Коупленда совсем другой эффект. Он еще мгновение удерживал взгляд Рафаэля, а затем, пренебрежительно фыркнув, сильно толкнул его в плечо прежде, чем отпустить. Барба споткнулся о рассаду и налетел на низкий ржавый парапет балкона.

Он отчетливо почувствовал тот конкретный момент, когда его тело пересекло критическую точку невозврата, а затем мир перевернулся и земля ускользнула из-под ног. Он ухватился за воздух. Лив закричала. Перед глазами Рафаэля замелькали цвета, в ушах зашумел ветер, и он лишь смог немного повернуться боком в воздухе, прежде чем ударился об асфальт, как мешок с рисом. Весь его вес пришелся на правую руку. Рафаэль услышал звук, словно бейсбольная бита с хрустом переломилась надвое.

В оцепенении Рафаэль несколько секунд смотрел на грязную мостовую, потом все-таки перевернулся и задрал рукав. Рука странно изогнулась чуть выше запястья и была бы похожа на резиновую, если бы из нее не торчал окровавленный осколок кости.

Вспышка боли пришла с запозданием. Рафаэлю показалось, что его окатили огненной лавой. Ему хотелось закричать, но воздуха не было, поэтому он лишь свернулся клубком вокруг сломанной руки. Шумно вдохнул через нос, попытался сесть, но смог лишь немного приподняться, опираясь на здоровую руку, прежде чем боль, волной прокатившись по телу, не заставила его остановиться. Ни вторая, ни третья попытки не увенчались успехом.

Но тут его плечи обхватили сильные руки, удерживая в какой-то промежуточной позиции между тем, чтобы встать на колени и тем, чтобы упасть на асфальт лицом вперед.

— Ох, эй, советник, все в порядке, я тебя держу.

Рафаэль отстраненно подумал, что тягучий стейтен-айлендский акцент — это последнее, чего ему хотелось бы слышать в такой ситуации. Но в тот момент он почувствовал лишь облегчение от того, что ему не придется справляться со всем этим в одиночку, словно какому-то бродяге, брошенному у дороги. Когда он перевел взгляд на Кариси, зрение поплыло. От боли на глазах выступили слезы.

— Ты ударился головой? Можешь двигаться? Тебе надо быть осторожным, вдруг ты повредил спину.

— Рука, — только и смог сказать он.

Кариси подтянул его повыше и втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда увидел, как неестественно изогнулась правая рука Рафаэля, тыльной стороной ладони лежа на асфальте. Кость торчала в сторону, словно палка. Он этого вида Рафаэля затошнило. Поэтому он перевел взгляд на Кариси и на небо за его плечом.

— Черт, ох... так.

Кариси сглотнул.

— Что у вас там происходит?! Барба!

Рафаэль подумал, что Лив, наверное, зовет его уже не в первый раз, но боль затмила ему все окружающие звуки. Еще немного повернув голову, он увидел, как она стоит на балконе, вцепившись руками в перила. Зрение туманилось из-за выступивших слез, Рафаэль пытался их сморгнуть, но разглядеть лицо Лив никак не получалось.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло выдавил он. — Это просто рука.

Он чувствовал себя довольно паршиво, учитывая, что одна из его костей торчала наружу, но, по крайней мере, он не сломал спину и не размозжил себе голову об асфальт.

— Лив, ты там справишься без меня? Перелом очень неприятный, много крови. Ему надо в больницу.

Разве? Рафаэль всецело погрузился в ощущение собственной боли и даже не заметил, что под его сжатыми пальцами уже образовалась кровавая лужа.

— Я уже вызвала подкрепление, — Лив бросила взгляд через плечо в сторону комнаты. — Коупленд уже пересмотрел свое поведение, но я предпочту не оставаться с ним один на один.

— Умно. Мне подняться?

Кариси крепче перехватил Рафаэля за плечи. Он все еще его держал, и Рафаэль осознал, что практически прильнул к нему спиной, так как все его сознание было сконцентрировано на ощущении расплавленной лавы, в которую превратилась его рука.

— Не надо, но следи за входной дверью на случай, если ему придет в голову сбежать. Барба, мы довезем тебя до больницы быстрее скорой, если ты сможешь подождать пару минут.

— Если Кариси нужен тебе наверху, то вы можете просто посадить меня в такси, я более чем уверен, что не потеряюсь, — ответил Рафаэль, прилагая усилия, чтобы голос не дрожал.

Боль все еще была мучительно сильной, но шок потихоньку начал отступать, и перспектива того, что Коупленда будут допрашивать два рассерженных офицера полиции, очень грела. Эта мысль помогала отогнать другую — о том, насколько далеким казался второй этаж и насколько легко он мог приземлиться не на руку, а на голову. Рафаэль предпочитал испугу злость.

— Что?! — воскликнул Кариси. — Из тебя торчит кость! Я не оставлю тебя одного в такси.

В тембре его голоса появился легкий намек на рык, знакомый звук рассерженного альфы в состоянии сильного эмоционального раздрая.

— Тише, мальчик, — пробормотал Рафаэль.

Кариси опустил свои голубые глаза. Стоило ему осознать, что он снова невольно нарушил личные границы, его яростный взгляд тут же испарился. Его сменила извинительная улыбка. Рафаэль вскинул бровь в ответ. Ему бы хотелось найти в себе больше едкости, но, по правде говоря, он был благодарен Кариси за компанию и поддержку, поэтому взгляд так и остался его единственным упреком.

— Кариси в чем-то прав, — мягко сказала Лив. — Продержишься еще немного, Барба?

Рафаэль кивнул головой, в основном потому что его настолько сильно захлестывала боль, что он вполне мог потерять сознание, и в таком случае иметь рядом кого-то еще казалось не такой уж и плохой идеей. Кроме того, каким бы одиноким волком он ни был, но идея истечь кровью на заднем сидении такси не казалась ему привлекательной. Это была бы крайне печальная смерть.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Кариси.

— Тошнит.

А еще ему совершенно не нравилось, что вокруг начинают собираться зеваки, которых определенно привлекали следы крови на асфальте и полицейский, который склонился над кем-то на обочине. Немного дневной драмы, разыгранной на потеху публике.

— Да уж, ты белый как снег. Тебе надо лечь и запрокинуть ноги, чтобы кровь вновь прилила к голове.

— Я не собираюсь ложиться на землю на виду у всех, — Рафаэль посмотрел с негодованием.

— Предпочитаешь на виду у всех потерять сознание и упасть?

Как Лив уже говорила, Кариси был в чем-то прав.

— И куда прикажешь закидывать ноги? — уступил Барба.

— Я помогу, подожди.

Пока Кариси аккуратно опускал его на землю, Рафаэль на мгновение подумал, что отключится от пронзающей боли в руке. Где-то рядом с его ухом Кариси бормотал что-то без сомнения утомительно оптимистичное, но Рафаэль различал только успокаивающий тон. Его животная часть, пробужденная резкой болью и связанная с той самой природой, о которой Рафаэль старался не думать, оживилась в ответ на этот голос в сочетании с осторожными руками Кариси, укладывающими его спиной на землю.

Когда перед глазами перестали плясать черные точки, Рафаэль заметил, что Кариси приподнял его голову, чтобы подложить под нее свой сложенный в несколько раз пиджак. А затем положил ноги Рафаэля себе на колени.

— По крайней мере, мы устроили им славное шоу, — пробормотал Рафаэль, глядя мимо Кариси на зрителей, которых становилось все больше на углу улицы.

Они явно пытались понять, насколько близко могут подойти, чтобы при этом не нажить себе неприятностей.

— Идиоты, — буркнул Кариси, бросая взгляд через плечо. — Могли хотя бы предложить свою помощь.

— Эффект стороннего наблюдателя во всей красе.

Лежа головой на пиджаке Кариси невозможно было не ощущать его запах, который невольно успокаивал Рафаэля тем, что был знаком. Он с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не повернуть голову и не зарыться носом в ткань.

— Я бы перевязал чем-нибудь твою рану, чтобы остановить кровотечение, но с торчащей костью...

— Оставить все как есть кажется мне прекрасной идеей, — поспешил уверить его Рафаэль.

Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, это чтобы кто-то трогал обломок его кости.

Рафаэль не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем прибыло подкрепление. Разве что небо, которое представляло собой подвижное переплетение оттенков серого, начало накрапывать легким дождиком. Кариси бережно снял со своих колен ноги Рафаэля и поприветствовал новоприбывших. Он направил двоих из них наверх и тут же поспешил вернуться. Присел на корточки рядом с Рафаэлем и улыбнулся.

— Ты справился, советник. Давай теперь отвезем тебя в больницу.

Рафаэль попробовал было сесть, но боль, тут же прострелившая руку, оказалась слишком сильной, и он, не сдержав стон, откинулся обратно.

— Тише, — Кариси был слишком напуган, чтобы звучать обнадеживающе. — Так, у меня есть идея. Можешь здоровой рукой обхватить меня за плечи?

Рафаэль сделал, как было сказано, и постарался уцепиться как можно крепче. Кариси просунул ладонь ему под спину, затем взялся за сломанную руку, чтобы зафиксировать ее положение, хотя, возможно, чтобы Рафаэль наконец-то отрубился. Боль была просто нереальная, но благодаря ей Рафаэль от мгновенного шока инстинктивно еще крепче вцепился в Кариси, чем тот и воспользовался, вздернув его на ноги. Рафаэль задохнулся.

— Всего несколько шагов, — мягко сказал ему Кариси, и Рафаэль кивнул.

Он самостоятельно обхватил свою изувеченную руку и спотыкаясь пошел к полицейской машине, чувствуя, как Кариси придерживает его ладонью опасно близко к талии на случай, если он вдруг начнет падать.

Кариси усадил его на заднее сидение и затем наклонился, чтобы пристегнуть ремень, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и влететь на водительское место. Первым же делом он активировал сирену.

Поездка до больницы Линкольна была милосердно короткой. Кариси ехал на высокой скорости и, в основном, следил за дорогой, за что Рафаэль был ему безмерно благодарен. Иногда он оборачивался через плечо, когда ему не удавалось проскочить на желтый и приходилось останавливаться на светофоре. Наверное, проверял, не потерял ли сознание Рафаэль, потому что на его лице читалось облегчение всякий раз, когда он ловил осознанный взгляд в ответ.

Когда они доехали, Рафаэль внезапно обнаружил преимущество в том, что у него из руки торчала кость. В переполненном приемном отделении больницы открытый перелом давал ему дополнительные очки благодаря своей очевидности. Хотя, возможно, помогло и то, что его сопровождал детектив, чей значок был прикреплен к карману пиджака. Стоило Кариси провести его внутрь, как медсестра позвала врача.

— Надо убедиться, что в рану не попала инфекция, — сказала врач, усадив Рафаэля на стул в кабинете. Кариси прошел вслед за ними, и она перевела на него взгляд, в котором было легкое любопытство: — Вы его альфа, офицер?

— Ох, эм, нет, нет, — Кариси, как обычно, блистал красноречием. — Нет, просто коллега.

— Это плохо. Процедура будет болезненной, — сказала врач. — Вы же омега, не так ли, мистер Барба?

Учитывая, насколько близко она стояла, давно бы уже сама учуяла ответ на свой вопрос.

— Да. Но осмелюсь предположить, что выживу, если вы сделаете свою работу, — ответил Рафаэль, все же немного смягчив голос — в конце концов, эта женщина должна была собирать паззл из его костей.

— Надеюсь, — рассмеялась она. — Но вам предстоит перенести операцию, и я бы предпочла, чтобы рядом с омегой, которая отходит от анестезии, все же кто-то был. Некоторые из вас в такие моменты становятся крайне тревожными.

Исключительно из уважения к ее профессиональным навыкам Рафаэль проглотил вопрос, который вертелся у него на языке: с каких это пор слово «омега» употреблялось в значении «десяти лет отроду»?

— Я все равно собирался остаться, — вклинился Кариси, ободряюще улыбнувшись Рафаэлю.

— Это может занять несколько часов, Кариси, — запротестовал Рафаэль. — Мне не нужна сиделка. Все будет в порядке.

— Вообще-то, вам повезло. У нас сейчас есть несколько пустых операционных и свободные хирурги. Сегодня выдался довольно спокойный день. Но я все равно должна предупредить, что все зависит от того, насколько быстро мистер Барба отойдет от наркоза. Вечер может быть долгим, офицер.

Кариси пожал плечами.

— У меня есть, что почитать к занятиям.

Усталость перевесила желание Рафаэля спорить. Если Кариси так хотел провести с ним свое свободное время, это было его личное дело. А у Рафаэля и без того оставалось достаточно забот, поскольку он сидел в окровавленном костюме и кость торчала в сторону, как у мультяшного персонажа.

— Раз уж я буду без сознания, делай, что хочешь. Я все равно не смогу тебя остановить.

На этом врач подвела его к каталке, попутно рассказывая Кариси, как найти зал ожидания. Не без ее помощи Рафаэль разделся и нацепил на себя больничную рубаху, после чего его повезли в операционную. Анестезиологи бурно обсуждали столовую еду, пока вводили ему наркоз, и Рафаэль отключился, невольно вслушиваясь в беседу о несвежем рагу.

-

Рафаэль медленно приходил в себя, с трудом выплывая из липкого сна без сновидений. Вначале он никак не мог открыть глаза, а потом, когда ему это все же удалось, не получалось сфокусировать зрение. Все вокруг было очень белым. По сильному запаху дезинфицирующего средства Рафаэль наконец понял, где он. С этим тошнотворным запахом мешался еще один, хорошо знакомый и куда более приятный. Рафаэлю не нужно было видеть Кариси, чтобы знать, что он рядом.

— Разве в палате можно находиться кому-то, кроме родственников? — сонно спросил он.

— Врач сказала подождать здесь, пока ты не проснешься.

Кариси выпрямился на шатком стуле, зажимая пальцем страницы книги. «Криминальное право и его процессы: дела и материалы», — отметил про себя Рафаэль, когда развернулся в его сторону, неодобрительно нахмурив брови.

— Мне теперь и поспать в одиночестве нельзя? Как эта женщина вообще представляет себе повседневную жизнь омег? — он вздохнул. — Если бы я был таким слабым, как она обо мне думает, то падал бы в обморок пару раз еще до завтрака.

Усмехнувшись, Кариси достал из-за форзаца какой-то мятый чек и вставил его между страниц вместо закладки.

— Да, она довольно старомодна. С другой стороны, она всего лишь беспокоится о тебе. К тому же, я не против.

— Я против, — сказал Рафаэль и перевел взгляд ниже. Все его сознание, казалось, было словно окутано шерстяным коконом, и возможно, именно благодаря этому он больше не чувствовал боли. — Все получилось, или мне теперь придется попрощаться с рукой?

Отодвинув одеяло, он увидел, что гипс поднимается к локтю, но заканчивается чуть раньше, не стесняя движений.

— Мне сказали, что все в порядке. Тебе, наверное, расскажут больше. Учитывая, насколько ужасно это выглядело, — на мгновение взгляд Кариси перебежал на гипс, а затем снова вернулся к лицу Рафаэля, повисла пауза. — Извини.

— За что?

— За то, что не убедился, что ты в безопасности.

Пару секунд Рафаэль пытался себе представить, какая последовательность мыслей могла привести к этому выражению искреннего раскаяния на лице Кариси.

— Я сам вышел на балкон в компании Коупленда, ты меня туда не посылал. Я не твоя омега, Кариси, ты несешь за меня не больше ответственности, чем за любого другого случайного человека на улице.

— В том-то и дело, что я вроде как действительно в ответе за всех. Я же офицер полиции. И это ужасно, что на тебя смогли напасть в непосредственной близости от двух копов.

Это объяснение показалось Рафаэлю достаточно честным, им он смог частично успокоить задетое самолюбие. Хотя тот факт, что Кариси довез его до больницы, когда ситуацией правила боль, был далек от идеала. Для Рафаэля было крайне важно не показывать уязвимость, если он хотел, чтобы его воспринимали серьезно. Особенно, если речь шла об альфе или бете.

Но как-то вдруг оказалось, что Кариси потерял больше уважения по отношению к себе, нежели к Рафаэлю. По крайней мере, пока он явно не собирался читать Рафаэлю нотации.

— Нам придется придумать, как разделить вину между вашей с Лив некомпетентностью и моей небрежностью, — безапелляционно сказал Рафаэль. — Несчастные случаи происходят. Полагаю, даже сам Коупленд был удивлен небезопасной высотой своих парапетов. По крайней мере, он точно скажет так в суде.

Пусть Рафаэль довольно скептически относился к уму и пацифизму Коупленда, надо было отдать должное — он вряд ли был настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться убить помощника окружного прокурора на глазах у детективов.

Кариси медленно кивнул, а затем наклонился ближе.

— Я более чем уверен, что у тебя уже готов иск о неосторожности и, может быть, даже о нападении? Лейтенант звонила и сказала, что он тебя толкнул, — заговорщически проговорил он.

— Собираешься быть моим адвокатом, Кариси? — Рафаэль вскинул бровь.

— Подумай, у тебя в главных свидетелях сам лейтенант полиции Нью-Йорка. Я понимаю, что ты обо мне не лучшего мнения, но с такими вводными даже я бы выиграл.

Кариси рассмеялся, и Рафаэль невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Пожалуй, при такой толщине страховочных тросов, ты бы действительно справился с этим делом, — великодушно согласился он.

— Прозвучало почти как комплимент, — заметил Кариси.

— Можешь считать это компенсацией за то время, что ты потерял в больнице по вине врача, чьи медицинские суждения застряли на уровне 19-го века. Как долго тебе пришлось ждать?

— С учетом обстоятельств, совсем недолго, — Кариси махнул зажатой в руке книгой в сторону часов, которые показывали половину седьмого. — Прошло всего-то часа три с тех пор, как они ввели тебе наркоз. Ты очень быстро проснулся.

— И все же...

Рафаэль не закончил свою мысль, поскольку в этот момент в палату в вихре седых волос и развивающихся пол халата влетела врач. Она поприветствовала его возвращение в мир живых. В свойственной ее профессии торопливой манере она объяснила, что ему придется носить гипс в течении следующих восьми недель и что он волен будет покинуть больницу сегодня же, как только почувствует себя лучше. Она пояснила, что его одежду отдали Кариси, и этот комментарий сопровождался взглядом в сторону упомянутого альфы. Тот незадолго до этого вышел в коридор, оставив дверь открытой, и звонил Лив, чтобы отчитаться о состоянии Рафаэля.

— Он очень заботлив для коллеги, — добавила врач с заговорщическим блеском в глазах.

— Да, и это далеко не первый из множества его недостатков, — ответил ей Рафаэль.

-

Кариси отвез его домой на полицейской машине. А к восьми часам следующего утра Рафаэль уже снова был на работе, его гипс лишь слегка выделялся под серым рукавом костюма, а запястье обхватывала светло-голубая повязка, которая своим оттенком повторяла цвет горошка на галстуке.

Кармен подняла глаза от экрана компьютера, завуалированно разглядывая Рафаэля. Она была бетой. Изначально Рафаэль хотел нанять омегу, чтобы дать возможности развития кому-то вроде него самого, но ее компетентность и решительное обаяние, с помощью которого впоследствии ей удавалось вежливо отваживать любых нежеланных гостей от его двери, убедили Рафаэля взять ее на работу. Коллеги любили подшучивать, что технически она должна была быть главной, но Рафаэль не собирался менять хорошего работника по велению одной лишь гордости. Если Кармен и считала, что работать на омегу унизительно, она хорошо это скрывала.

— Как ваши дела, мистер Барба? Я слышала про несчастный случай.

— Перебранка, не более того, — Рафаэль остановился перед ее столом. — Прошу прощения, я вчера не позвонил и не передал тебе, что больше не появлюсь в офисе.

— Ничего, детектив Кариси обо всем позаботился, — ответила Кармен.

Рафаэль кивнул, принимая эту информацию к сведению. Он знал, что Кариси периодически проявлял компетентность в некоторых вопросах, но все равно странно было думать о том, как он взял на себя дела Рафаэля, проинформировал его секретаря и присмотрел за одеждой, пока ждал его пробуждения.

— Этим утром у меня не назначено никаких встреч?

— На самом деле, окружной прокурор попросил передать, чтобы вы зашли к нему в кабинет сразу же, как появитесь в офисе.

Рафаэль задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Даже не представляю, какими хорошими новостями он собирается меня обрадовать. Лучше покончить с этим как можно быстрее.

Рафаэль закинул портфель в кабинет и немного задержался, чтобы разобрать бумаги, которые он в беспорядке оставил на столе, уехав к Коупленду. Трудно было поверить, что прошло меньше суток с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз — столько всего произошло. Невольно он задумался, сможет ли прийти сюда завтра.

Нет, конечно, окружной прокурор вряд ли его уволит, раз уж Рафаэль смог продраться по карьерной лестнице до такого высокого уровня. Нынешний прокурор унаследовал Барбу от своего предшественника, но не отличался по отношению к нему излишней доброжелательностью. Ему безусловно нравилось, каким прогрессивным выглядел офис окружного прокурора, когда некоторые из его дел вела относительно высокопоставленная омега, но Рафаэль был уверен, что любая из его ошибок, любое происшествие вроде того, что случилось, могли столкнуть его с острого лезвия ножа, на грани которого он балансировал. Всего лишь один плохой день из жизни Рафаэля мог превратить окружного прокурора в глазах общественности из прогрессивно-мыслящего лидера в мягкосердечного хиппи, который предпочитает жертвовать делами, вместо того, чтобы уволить некомпетентную омегу.

Секретарь окружного прокурора при виде Рафаэля улыбнулась.

— Доброе утро, мистер Барба. Как ваше самочувствие? Мы слышали о вчерашнем, это просто ужасно.

Рафаэль резко кивнул, соглашаясь. Это было еще мягко сказано.

— Доброе. Кармен сказала, что мистер МакКоннелл хотел меня видеть?

— Да, можете проходить.

— Спасибо.

Рафаэль постучал в дверь и, прежде чем войти внутрь, нацепил на лицо ровную улыбку. Сейчас выгоднее всего было выглядеть бесстрашным. Иногда Рафаэлю казалось, что он живет среди диких собак: если они учуют его страх, ему придет конец.

МакКоннелл сидел за своим рабочим столом. Он был высоким альфой с мягкими усталыми глазами. Он пробился на свою позицию благодаря неоспоримому таланту побеждать людей и выстраивать их работу в действующие схемы, но был явно недостаточно укомплектован для настоящей политической войны, которая велась несколькими ступенями выше.

— Доброе утро, мистер МакКоннелл.

— Барба! Лейтенант Бенсон проинформировала нас о том, что произошло. Ужасно, что некоторые люди считают, будто это может сойти им с рук. Мы разумеется предоставим тебе любую необходимую юридическую поддержку во время судебного процесса, — он опустил взгляд на загипсованную руку Рафаэля. — Сколько тебе придется его носить?

— Рука вернется в мое распоряжение через плюс-минус шесть недель, — ответил Рафаэль, сознательно уменьшая срок, обозначенный врачом.

— Тебе комфортно находиться на работе? Если захочешь взять больничный, все поймут. Произошедшие события довольно травматичны, особенно, учитывая твою натуру.

МакКоннелл всегда напоминал Рафаэлю деда по отцовской линии, и, возможно, именно поэтому при взгляде на него теплые чувства всегда мешались с некой долей раздражения. Дед тоже был настоящим мастером этой доброжелательной снисходительности. Когда Рафаэль рассказал семье о том, что получил стипендию в Гарварде, дед заявил своей скептически настроенной жене: «Просто отпустите мальчишку, в этом не будет никакого вреда, пока кто-то другой платит за его обучение». Звучало так, словно Рафаэль решил заняться вязанием и нашел кого-то, кто заплатит за шерсть: какая разница, что он никогда не сможет сделать ничего стоящего, но зато он будет счастлив, занят и к тому же не будет тратить семейных денег, так почему бы нет? По крайней мере, он не пытался запретить обучение и не твердил Рафаэлю, что альфы не сочетаются браком с омегами, которые себе на беду слишком амбициозны. Остальные были не столь тактичны.

— Помимо руки я больше нигде не травмирован. Не самый приятный опыт в моей жизни, конечно, но, занимаясь моей работой, ожидаешь подобных встреч.

— В том-то и дело, — МакКоннелл покачал головой и снял с себя очки в золотой оправе. — Не понимаю, о чем думала лейтенант Бенсон, когда брала тебя с собой.

— Я знал свидетеля.

— И все же ситуация была опасной. Вся эта работа для тебя опасна.

МакКоннелл указал рукой на стул перед собой, и Барба сел, держа спину как можно прямее.

— Видишь ли, Барба, я знаю, что ты уже некоторое время работаешь со Специальным корпусом, но мне всегда казалось, что тебе бы больше подошли отделы крупных экономических или налоговых преступлений. Ты не боишься противостоять альфам, которыми полнятся крупные предприятия и банки, и у тебя аналитический склад ума, так что цифры тебя не смущают.

— Я больше заинтересован работать с людьми, а не с корпорациями, — поспешил вмешаться Рафаэль.

— Есть еще отдел по борьбе с мошенничеством.

МакКоннелл уже не в первый раз намекал Рафаэлю, что надо бы перейти на более безопасную работу, состоящую из уютных белых воротничков, но никогда раньше это не звучало настолько неприкрыто. Рафаэлю стало интересно, не проспал ли он собственный принудительный перевод.

— Мне приятно, что вы обо мне такого высокого мнения, но мне нравится мое нынешнее положение и у меня хорошие отношения со Спецкорпусом.

— Слишком хорошие, принимая во внимание, какие вещи они допускают, — МакКоннелл снова покачал головой, видимо, потеряв надежду, и взглянул на Рафаэля с каким-то практически отеческим беспокойством. — Я хочу, чтобы ты обдумал это, Барба. Для собственной же безопасности.

— Обязательно. Но сомневаюсь, что изменю свое мнение.

— По крайней мере, это конкретное дело ты совершенно точно захочешь передать кому-то другому, — ответил МакКоннелл.

Рафаэль закусил губу. Он думал над этим вопросом, мысль всю ночь зудела на периферии сознания легким беспокойством. Если он бросит это дело, то некоторые могут подумать, что он трусливо сбежал. Но в то же время он должен был взять на себя ответственность.

— Похоже, что мне так или иначе придется это сделать, если я буду юридически связан с мужем Ричарда Коупленда, — признал он. — Он похож на человека, который станет препятствовать своей паре свидетельствовать назло мне. С другой стороны, продолжу я дальше вести это дело или нет — вряд ли для него будет большая разница. Я полагаю, он чувствует себя достаточно дискриминированным, чтобы винить всю систему правосудия, и не испытывает желания давать своему мужу в этом участвовать.

— Это лишь одна из проблем, но я все еще беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности. Мы уже встречались с представителями двух газет, которые где-то услышали об инциденте. Если люди узнают, что ты все еще ведешь дело, то у них возникнет справедливый вопрос, заботимся ли мы о сохранности собственных кадров? И люди будут исследовать эту ситуацию куда тщательнее, потому что ты — омега.

Барба наконец понял, к чему велся весь разговор. МакКоннелл хотел убедиться, что офис окружного прокурора не будет выставлен в новостях в дурном свете. Рафаэль задался было вопросом, как СМИ смогли настолько быстро узнать про ситуацию, но потом вспомнил толпу зевак. Скорее всего, некоторые из них снимали происходящее на телефон, и либо видео через третьи руки перешло к журналистам, либо его сразу же без посредников залили на YouTube. Возможно, и подкрепление из Бронкса поговорило с кем-то из журналистов. Как бы там ни было, одна только мысль о том, что теперь вокруг него будет сосредоточен весь этот медийный цирк, уже утомляла. За время работы Рафаэль довольно часто натыкался на статьи о работающих омегах, которые вдохновились его примером. При желании вырезками из этих статей он мог бы обклеить все стены своей квартиры. И он был уверен, что это происшествие будет вывернуто против любой омеги, посмевшей взобраться по карьерной лестнице выше самой нижней ступеньки. Он уже сейчас мог представить себе любой из высокомерных комментариев, утверждающих, что омег следует держать под замком для их же собственной безопасности. Как будто у альфы обязательно обнаружился бы иммунитет к гравитации, если бы ее толкнули через перила.

— Я передам это дело Джереми Хоуву. Он выражал свой интерес к работе со Специальным корпусом. Думаю, ты сможешь помочь ему успешно адаптироваться во время перевода. Мне бы в любом случае хотелось, чтобы он познакомился с детективами.

Это подразумевало под собой, что МакКоннелл хочет передать Хоуву всю работу с преступлениями на сексуальной почве, а Рафаэль должен ввести его в курс дела.

Рафаэль какое-то время молчал. Идти на открытый конфликт было бы с его стороны недальновидно. Ему, конечно, будет необходимо защищать свои позиции, но не здесь, не в этом деле. МакКоннелл не собирался уступать в данном вопросе хотя бы во имя собственной репутации.

— Конечно, — ровно ответил Рафаэль. — Я буду счастлив ему ассистировать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Тебя сняли с дела о серийном убийце?

Сидящий на кромке стола Сонни с удивлением развернулся. Бенсон стояла в дверях своего офиса вместе с Барбой и выглядела растерянной. У нее в руках была яркая детская книжка, которую она пыталась впихнуть в раскрытую дамскую сумочку.

— Боюсь, что так.

Сонни видел, что лейтенант хмурится и явно пытается понять, что происходит.

— Если ты беспокоишься о Коупленде, то я тебя уверяю, он больше не посмеет к тебе подойти. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться. К тому же, у тебя есть мой номер. Если ты вдруг почувствуешь себя в опасности и не захочешь звонить в 911...

— Дело не в этом, — прервал Барба. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не позволил бы какому-то вспыльчивому несостоявшемуся головорезу отпугнуть меня от расследования.

— Тогда в чем дело? — не смог промолчать Сонни.

Он чувствовал, что Бенсон хочет бросить в его сторону раздраженный взгляд, но она была слишком сосредоточена на Барбе, чтобы реагировать. А советник лишь пожал здоровым плечом.

— Как вы при должной внимательности могли заметить, пресса дорвалась до нашего приключения, и теперь окружной прокурор беспокоится, что консерваторы придут к нему домой выяснять, достаточно ли хорошо он заботится об омеге, нажившей себе неприятности, — сухо ответил Рафаэль. — Минимизация ущерба включает в себя в том числе и снятие меня с дела. В данном вопросе мне оставили лишь консультационную функцию.

Когда Барба развернулся, Сонни увидел в выражении его лица что-то совершенно новое. Он ожидал заметить гнев или негодование, но вместо этого Барба выглядел очень усталым: явно не отдавая себе отчета, он тронул левой рукой правую в том месте, где под рукавом пиджака прятался гипс.

— Мы знаем того, кем тебя заменят? — спросила Бенсон.

— Может быть. Вы могли видеть его имя в новостях, Джереми Хоув. До сих пор он работал в особо тяжких, в убойном и в отделе по борьбе с терроризмом, — Барба развернулся в сторону детективов, сидящих за своими рабочими местами. — Он хорошо делает свою работу, но любит играть в политику. Если хотите моего совета, убедитесь, что не станете его трибуной.

— Так вот почему он захотел взяться именно за это дело, — выгнула бровь Бенсон.

— Теперь, когда мы привлекли внимание прессы, осталось совсем недолго, пока они раскопают, что мы ищем серийного убийцу, — потерянно констатировал Сонни.

В подобных делах огласка никогда не помогала.

— Прекрасная детективная работа, Кариси, — сказал Барба лишь с бледным отголоском обычного сарказма.

— Это же только на одно это дело, правда? — спросил Сонни.

Барба помедлил всего секундой дольше обычного.

— Что касается тех дел, над которыми мы работаем в данный период времени, да. Я все еще буду иметь удовольствие терпеть вашу постоянную компанию, Кариси.

— А что потом? — спросил Фин, откинувшись на стуле.

Барба перевел на него взгляд и снова помедлил, на этот раз заметнее.

— Окружной прокурор считает, что для меня будет безопаснее заниматься преследованием налогонеплательщиков, — ответил он и невесело улыбнулся; в резких линиях его рта отражалась неприязнь. — Постарайтесь привыкнуть у Хоуву. Если моя удача исчерпала себя, вам придется иметь с ним дело на регулярной основе.

— Тебя наказывают за то, что какой-то ублюдок столкнул тебя с балкона? — возмутилась Роллинс.

— Это не наказание, это защита, — ответил Барба, и вот теперь его голос буквально сочился сарказмом. — Как бы там ни было, до дальнейших распоряжений я остаюсь на делах Вейланда и Рамиреза. Но так как в них мы сейчас ждем лишь обозначения дат суда, то нет никакой необходимости их обсуждать.

Кивнув напоследок, Барба решительно пошел в сторону лифтов, деловой и собранный. Но когда он проходил мимо, Сонни заметил, что неповрежденной рукой он до побелевших костяшек сжимает ручку своего портфеля.

— Это нечестно, — выпалил Сонни, как только за Барбой закрылись двери лифта. — Разве мы не можем поговорить с окружным прокурором, сказать, что Барба не виноват в том, что на него напали?

— Полагаю, для него нет никакой разницы. Скорее всего, он в курсе, — ответил ему Фин. — Все упирается в медийный образ.

— Окружной прокурор не оценит, если полиция будет лезть в его дела. Как и Барба, — предостерегла Бенсон.

— И все равно — очень раздражает, что приходится менять советника посреди действующего дела без веской на то причины, — сказала Роллинс, прокручивая в пальцах карандаш.

— Согласна, но нашей главной проблемой остаются мертвые омеги. Будем надеяться, что тот Хоув, который придет на смену Барбе, знает свое дело, — обрубила Бенсон.

Сонни понял, что разговор окончен и развернулся к экрану компьютера, где он проверял записи с камер наблюдения по одному из давних дел. Чувство вины сворачивалось неприятным клубком где-то в желудке. Если бы он не упустил из виду Коупленда, всего этого могло бы и не случиться, и тогда Барба избежал бы множества неприятностей, свалившихся на него из-за нападения. Он тогда, конечно, правильно сказал, что несчастные случаи происходят, и, наверное, никто на самом деле не был виноват в том, что Коупленд поступил столь небрежно, но Сонни просто не мог найти себе места, зная, что он был настолько близко и при этом не смог ничего сделать, чтобы защитить Барбу.

Но сожаления уже не могли ничего исправить, а вот активные действия — могли. Сонни задался вопросом, не посчитает ли Барба верхом наглости, если он вдруг заедет к нему на неделе и поинтересуется, не нужна ли какая-то помощь. Например, помыть посуду, поменять постельное белье, приготовить что-нибудь. Это было бы самое малое, чем он мог искупить вину.

-

— Мистер Барба уже проинформировал меня по делу. Если ваш серийный убийца реален, то ситуация складывается крайне неприглядная, — такими были первые слова Хоува после того, как он собрал весь Специальный корпус у себя в кабинете.

Хоув был идеальным воплощением прокурора, какими их в детстве представлял себе Сонни. Его темные волосы были зализаны назад, он носил двубортный костюм в полоску и с его лица не исчезала уверенная улыбка. Его кабинет по сравнению с кабинетом Барбы выглядел более современным. По стенам была развешена абстрактная живопись, а оба стола — и рабочий, и для совещаний, — обладали массивными стальными ножками. Перед черным кожаным диваном стоял стеклянный журнальный столик. Хоув был лет на пять моложе Барбы, но уже занимал в офисе окружного прокурора более высокую позицию. Но он был альфой, так что ему явно не приходилось постоянно плыть против течения.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила Бенсон.

— Он активен уже около года, если не больше. Мы можем проанализировать, насколько давно все началось?

— Самая первая смерть, которую удалось связать с этим делом, произошла немногим больше года назад, но данных для полноценного анализа у нас пока не хватает. Мы все еще не до конца просмотрели собранные отчеты.

— Если убийца — не Джейсон Кинг, то он мог действовать и в других штатах, — добавил Сонни. — Да даже если и он, трупы были найдены в разных концах города. Нет никаких гарантий, что он не бросил кого-то из жертв в Нью-Джерси или Коннектикуте. Мы наводили справки, но это довольно сложно, с учетом того, что некоторые из жертв при жизни злоупотребляли веществами. Таких обычно без лишних расследований заносят в списки наркоманов, умерших от передоза, иногда даже их собственные друзья и семьи.

— И вы только сейчас заметили подобную связь между жертвами? — Хоув ткнул в них пальцем. — Если они и до своей гибели употребляли наркотики, то мне лично передозировка кажется наиболее вероятной причиной смерти.

— Мы не могли увидеть схожесть, пока к нам не попала вторая жертва. Про третью мы ничего не знали, так как ее нашли в Бронксе, и дело нам не передавали, — отметила Бенсон.

— Да, и этот паренек Рубек как раз плотно сидел на наркотиках, поэтому в его сторону даже и не посмотрели особо, — добавил Сонни.

— Честно говоря, пока в деле полный бардак. Я хочу, чтобы вы выставили ему наивысший приоритет. Выясните как можно больше деталей про Кинга и почему его не удалось прижать. Как думаете, у вас найдется достаточно информации, чтобы притащить его на допрос?

— Вы видели наши записи, там особо не за что уцепиться, — ответила Бенсон. — Мы уже пригласили его в понедельник в участок, но рассматриваем и любые другие варианты.

— Имена, мне нужны имена, — отрезал Хоув, вновь указывая на них пальцем, прежде чем сесть за стол. — В любом случае, приятно было познакомиться. Лейтенант Бенсон, вы не могли бы задержаться на пару минут?

После короткого прощания Роллинс, Фин и Сонни спустились по лестнице к выходу из здания, чтобы подождать там своего бесстрашного командира. Ступив на улицу, Сонни глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух. Послеполуденное осеннее солнце окрашивало металлические конструкции золотом, и пока еще было достаточно тепло для распахнутого пальто, но Сонни был не в том настроении, чтобы это оценить.

— Он обращается с нами, как со стажерами, — пожаловался он.

— Типично для ситуации, когда в помещении полно альф, — сказал Фин и криво ухмыльнулся, глядя на своих коллег. — Он пытается лаять громче всех и думает, что это сделает его главным.

— Эй, мы хорошо себя вели, — заявила Роллинс. — Хотя в какой-то момент я была близка к тому, чтобы заломить ему руки.

— Ой, и не говори, — Сонни усмехнулся и посмотрел на часы. — Надеюсь, они там надолго не задержатся, я хотел сегодня уйти в шесть.

— Свидание? — тут же спросила Роллинс, вздергивая бровь.

Предположение при всей его непреднамеренности настолько выбило Сонни из колеи, что он не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Эм, нет.

— Да, конечно.

— У меня не свидание! Я просто хотел сегодня заехать к Барбе.

— Если ты хочешь что-то передать, то почему бы не зайти к нему в кабинет, пока мы здесь? Он же, скорее всего, на работе, — спросила Роллинс, засунув руки в карманы пиджака.

— Это не то. Не рабочий вопрос. Я хотел занести ему всякой ерунды и посмотреть, не нужна ли помощь с учетом того, что у него рука в гипсе. И мне в любом случае вначале надо зайти в магазин.

Тот все равно был по пути, да и Сонни не хотелось весь день таскать с собой сладости. Вряд ли Барбе понравилось бы выедать десертной ложечкой крошки из коробки, пусть бы даже они все равно остались вкусными, как любая выпечка из кондитерской Цистернино.

Роллинс с подозрением прищурилась, но прежде, чем она успела высказать хоть одну догадку, Бенсон вышла из дверей Хоган плейс с натянутой улыбкой.

— Какая-то дополнительная информация? — спросил Фин.

— Нет, — она выгнула бровь. — Он всего лишь сказал, что мы слегка расслабились, потому что Барба как омега, очевидно, не сильно на нас давил. И теперь он хочет, чтобы мы сфокусировали на деле все свое внимание.

Фин фыркнул, а Роллинс рассмеялась в голос, следуя за Бенсон обратно к машине. Сонни присоединился к ним, размышляя, что в таланты Хоува явно не входило умение читать людей.

-

В парадную дверь дома, где жил Барба, Кариси впустил один из соседей. И теперь Сонни поднимался с этажа на этаж, изучая имена на табличках, чтобы найти квартиру Барбы. Когда он подвозил его домой, то хотел было помочь ему подняться до квартиры, но Барба настоял, что уж от машины до двери он точно сможет добраться без происшествий. И Сонни к тому времени уже достаточно хорошо знал Барбу, чтобы даже не начинать с ним спорить, — тот категорически не переносил, если с ним нянчились. Учитывая это, было крайне удачным стечением обстоятельств, что он спал, когда медсестры обращались к Сонни как к «альфе мистера Барбы» и обычно убегали раньше, чем он успевал их поправить. Сонни прекрасно понимал, что это неправильно и нечестно, но все равно бережно унес эти слова с собой домой, упиваясь тем, как они резонировали в его голове.

Когда он позвонил в звонок, то выставил вперед руки с бумажным пакетом из Цистернино, прикрываясь им как щитом. Был краткий момент ожидания, прежде чем Барба открыл дверь на ширину цепочки и удивленно вскинул брови, заметив Сонни. На нем были черные брюки и просторный темный свитер. Сонни подумал, что так, наверное, было куда удобнее, чем натягивать на гипс рукав пиджака.

— Привет, советник, — сказал он.

— Не припомню, чтобы я заказывал еду на дом, — ответил Барба, окидывая Сонни взглядом с головы до ног.

Сонни невольно улыбнулся. Барба был прав, он выглядел как курьер, стоя с белой сумкой, протянутой логотипом вперед, на котором название было выведено рукописным шрифтом и обрамлено ветками плюща. Словно он собирался рекламировать кондитерскую.

— Просто решил тебя проверить. У меня мама в прошлом году ломала руку и я прекрасно помню, как тяжело ей было в таком состоянии управляться по дому.

Сонни говорил чистую правду, пусть даже по принесенным сладостям и могло сложиться впечатление, что он просто хочет добиться расположения. Замешательство на лице Барбы смотрелось непривычно. Но Сонни видел, как из его руки торчала кость, и казалось вполне естественным заехать проведать человека, который несколько дней назад пережил операцию. Кто бы не захотел после такого убедиться, что коллега в порядке?

— Это просто рука, — осторожно сказал Барба, словно опасаясь, что Сонни забыл, но все же открыл дверь и посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру. — Я же не спину сломал. Думаю, я справлюсь.

— Разумеется, ты со всем справишься. Но все же это не совсем легко и просто, согласись. Мне показалось, что предложить помощь будет не лишним, — добродушно сказал Сонни.

Теперь он стоял посреди просторной гостиной с двумя окнами, окруженный книжными шкафами, полностью забитыми книгами. Впрочем, полки все же были не настолько плотно и неаккуратно забиты, как в квартире Сонни. Еще в гостиной был телевизор с выключенным звуком, по которому канал NBC транслировал новости, а на журнальном столике перед диваном стоял бокал с янтарной жидкостью. Вся мебель выглядела несколько старинной, хотя и очень хорошо сохранившейся. Из-за всего этого темного дерева и подушек винного цвета, разбросанных по дивану, комната казалась Сонни мрачноватой. Осматриваясь, он заметил несколько фотографий в рамках, — черно-белые снимки ночного города начала двадцатого века: светофор, старая машина, вывеска кинотеатра, сверкающий огнями небоскреб, — и никаких семейных кадров, ничего такого, что Барба сделал бы самостоятельно. С другой стороны, Сонни уже понял, что Барба не из тех, кто стал бы выставлять их напоказ. Он ни с кем никогда не делился личными подробностями о своей жизни.

— Если тебе так не терпится провести вечер пятницы, занимаясь чужими домашними обязанностями, то мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь на кухне, — медленно произнес Барба, закрывая входную дверь. — У меня сломалась посудомоечная машина, а мыть тарелки одной левой достаточно затруднительно.

— Не вопрос, — ответил Сонни, оживляясь, и пошел за Барбой на кухню.

Он очень боялся, что Барба прогонит его сразу же, как только увидит. Тот всегда с подозрением относился к альфам, которые старались проявлять к нему доброту. И теперь, когда Сонни лично увидел, в чем же заключались забота и помощь окружного прокурора, он понял, почему Барба опасался, что любые попытки его защитить обернутся лишь способом захлопнуть перед ним очередную дверь и запереть его в клетку. Но сейчас, когда Сонни шел за Барбой и всматривался в линию его плеч, то не замечал никакого напряжения. Возможно, он был не так уж и против присутствия Сонни в своей квартире.

На кухне была широкая мраморная столешница, на которой располагались только бутылка скотча и горшок с густым и разросшимся базиликом, который выглядел так, словно ни один из его листьев ни разу не отрывали в кулинарных целях. Рядом стоял небольшой деревянный стол и по обе стороны от него располагались два стула спинками к стене. Сонни поставил бумажный пакет со сладостями на один из них и развернулся к раковине.

— Рука сильно беспокоит? — спросил он, закатывая рукава рубашки, прежде чем приступить к работе. В раковине было лишь несколько грязных тарелок, бокалов и чашек со следами от кофе, что было довольно логично, учитывая, что дома Барба явно проводил не так уж много времени.

— Не больше ожидаемого. Впрочем, обезболивающие кончатся у меня только завтра, так что спроси потом, — ответил Барба со слабой улыбкой. — Вы сегодня встречались с Хоувом, если я правильно помню?

Сонни скривился.

— Да уж.

— Ты не в восторге?

Барба левой рукой снял с крючка кухонное полотенце, но Сонни забрал его и положил рядом с раковиной.

— Не беспокойся, присаживайся, я все сделаю. Ммм, Хоув? Ну, похоже, он собирается вплотную заняться этим делом, — сказал Сонни, изо всех сил стараясь быть объективным, несмотря на поведение Хоува. Даже если он был политиканом, это вовсе не значило, что он выискивал любую возможность подсидеть Барбу на его позиции. Окружной прокурор, скорее всего, просто передал дело тому, кто мог легко перестроиться. Или был оппортунистом, но это звучало уже не столь лестно. — Так что посмотрим, как сложится.

— Я не очень много пересекался с ним по работе, — сказал Барба, все еще стоя рядом с Сонни.

Сонни фыркнул.

— Да, я заметил.

— В смысле?

— Он сказал, что ты омега и из-за этого недостаточно сильно на нас давил, поэтому мы и отлынивали от работы.

Он сплетничал? Сонни было все равно. Барба заслуживал знать, что люди говорят за его спиной, он должен был быть в состоянии защищаться, находясь в насколько неустойчивом положении. И да, Сонни был предвзят, он это признавал. Он домыл один из нескольких круглых низких бокалов и задался вопросом, неужели Барба пил каждый вечер с момента возвращения из больницы и можно ли было совмещать алкоголь с обезболивающими.

— Какой мудрый совет от моего коллеги-альфы. Обязательно приму его к сведению, когда мы с вами начнем работать над новым делом, — скептически прокомментировал Барба. — Спецкорпусу, похоже, совершенно не нужен сон.

Сонни усмехнулся, домывая последнюю тарелку.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил его Барба.

— С удовольствием.

— У меня есть скотч, красное вино и минеральная вода, если вдруг ты за рулем.

— Скотч — звучит неплохо. Я тоже кое-что принес, это из маленькой итальянской кондитерской, которую я нашел пару лет назад. У них всегда свежая выпечка. И секретные рецепты, которые их бабушка привезла с Сицилии.

Барба любил перекусить чем-то сладким — у него в офисе был и шоколад, и изюм, и еще много чего, — скорее всего, с выбором Сонни не прогадал.

— Что сказать, я всегда ценил здоровый ужин, — пожал плечами Барба.

Сонни увидел, как он здоровой рукой пытается справиться со скотчем, и с трудом поборол порыв подойти и помочь. Вместо этого он занял себя вытиранием тарелок. Прижав бутылку локтем к животу, Барба пальцами дотянулся до крышки, отвернул ее и наполнил бокал для Сонни. После чего сел и поместил бутылку между ног, чтобы ее закрыть. Сонни старался не отвлекаться на то, как бедра Барбы плотным захватом удерживают бутылку на месте, пока тот возвращает на место крышку.

— Возьми две тарелки, — распорядился Барба. — Мы можем поесть в гостиной.

Сонни сделал, как ему было сказано, и сел на диван, сразу утопая в мягких подушках и стараясь сохранить достаточную дистанцию между собой и Барбой, чтобы невольно не доставить дискомфорта и не разрушить сложившуюся уютную атмосферу. Он разорвал бумажный пакет, чтобы он мог послужить в качестве подноса. После чего разложил на нем канноли, покрытые толстым слоем сахарной пудры, зепполе, выпеченные из легкого, воздушного теста, и пиньоли, обсыпанные кедровыми орехами.

— И чем же я заслужил такое великолепие? Ты хочешь попросить меня об одолжении? — спросил Барба, изучая ассортимент.

— Неа. У тебя просто была очень тяжелая неделя.

Барба на мгновение вскинул на него внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз.

— С этим поспорить не могу, — признал он.

Сонни рассмеялся.

— Ты говоришь так, словно это плохо.

— Альтруизм вызывает во мне подозрения.

— Мне бы хотелось с тобой поладить, — сознался Сонни. — По-моему, мы начали не с той ноты, и я бы хотел все исправить. Потому что я мог бы многому у тебя научиться.

— Значит, ты принес мне взятку. Вот это уже звучит разумнее, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Барба и подхватил канноли.

Сонни и сам потянулся за сладким, но его взгляд привлек экран телевизора, на котором в окружении дюжины микрофонов было знакомое лицо.

— Эй, а это разве не Хоув?

Барба вскинул голову, обращая взгляд на экран. Он бросил канноли, которую держал здоровой рукой, и потянулся к пульту от телевизора.

— Хоув принимал участие в том деле убийства и суицида, где банкир Голдман Сакс расстрелял всю свою семью. Его постоянно крутили в новостях несколько недель назад. Возможно, и сейчас речь о нем, — медленно проговорил Барба.

Но тревога в его голосе выдавала, что он опасался чего-то другого. Он включил звук.

— ...делают все возможное, чтобы найти человека, ответственного за эти преступления.

— Есть ли что-то, что могут сделать жители Нью-Йорка для собственной защиты? — спросил голос со стороны.

Хоув кивнул.

— Если среди ваших друзей или родственников есть одинокие работающие омеги, то вам следует за ними приглядывать. Если же вы сами можете отнести себя к этой группе, то постарайтесь не передвигаться по городу в одиночестве, особенно, ночью. Пока причин для паники нет — зарегистрированы лишь четыре жертвы, между каждой из этих смертей был промежуток в несколько месяцев, а последнюю нашли буквально недавно. Но все же мы не можем быть до конца уверены, что нашли всех жертв, поэтому осторожность не повредит.

Сонни застонал.

— Какого черта он делает?!

Барба отбросил пульт и схватил телефон.

— Я надеюсь, это не Спецкорпус подкинул ему столь блестящую идею? — он резко развернулся к Сонни, напоминая кобру перед броском, готовую ужалить в ответ на любое неверное движение.

Тем временем камера переключилась на ведущую, которая резюмировала, что помощник окружного прокурора Хоув сделал заявление о серийном убийце, который выслеживает в Нью-Йорке одиноких омег.

— Нет. Разве что, когда они разговаривали наедине, лейтенант согласилась с его идеей поделиться информацией со СМИ, но она бы нам рассказала, — ответил Сонни, растерянно качая головой.

— Мы это выясним.

Барба уже листал список контактов. Он нажал на имя и поднес телефон к уху. Сонни машинально схватил пульт и снова отключил звук телевизора, где начинались спортивные новости.

— Мистер Хоув, это Рафаэль Барба. Да, добрый вечер. Я только что смотрел новости... — он замолчал, слушая голос на другом конце провода.

Сонни разглядывал его лицо и видел, как складка между бровями становится все глубже.

— Спецкорпус был в курсе того, что вы планировали интервью? — Барба вновь замолчал, но через мгновение прервал то, что говорил ему Хоув, слегка повысив голос. — Это их расследование. Я более чем уверен, вы в курсе, что пристальное внимание средств массовой информации — не самая благоприятная среда для того, чтобы искать убийцу.

Еще одна пауза.

— Да, со мной они тоже связывались сразу после произошедшего, но я уверен, мы оба знаем, как ставить на место журналистов.

Барба выпрямился, словно на другом конце журнального стола был Хоув, а не телевизор с вырезками из футбольного матча.

— Разумеется, обеспечение безопасности для жителей Нью-Йорка — это важная задача, но могу поспорить, что Спецкорпус об этом уже позаботился, — Барба сжал губы в тонкую линию, выслушивая ответ. — Да, я в курсе, что теперь вы ведете это дело. И все же, учитывая, что изначально именно инцидент с Коуплендом привлек к нему внимание...

После краткой паузы Барба покачал головой.

— Я уверяю вас, что лейтенант Бенсон не найдет в произошедшем ничего увлекательного. Она... — Барбу явно прервали на том конце. — И ей бы я, честно говоря, такого не говорил. Да. Конечно. До свидания, мистер Хоув.

Барба кинул телефон на диван.

— Мистер Хоув самоотверженно защищает жителей Нью-Йорка от нависшей опасности. И между делом хочет убедиться, что его имя будет у них на устах следующие несколько недель, — резюмировал он.

— Не понимаю, — Сонни был совсем сбит с толку. — Он бы так и так сделал заявление для прессы, но разве он не мог немного подождать? Чтобы мы хотя бы успели поговорить с Кингом в понедельник.

— Вот ты говоришь — подождать. А за это время репортеры могли бы разнюхать информацию самостоятельно, и Хоув бы упустил свой шанс блеснуть. Кроме того, он считает задачей всех хороших юристов — держать в уме полную картину происходящего, на что, как он только что изящно сформулировал, некоторые офицеры полиции попросту неспособны.

— А он умеет расположить к себе людей, да? — задал риторический вопрос Сонни.

— Именно этим он сейчас и занимается — формирует группировки. Он просто не ожидал, что мы будем передавать друг другу его комментарии и этот план не сработает.

Барба сделал глоток скотча, тогда как Сонни выпил сразу практически полстакана, невольно чувствуя вину. Этот алкоголь, скорее всего, был слишком дорогим, чтобы его можно было пить залпом. Но желание напиться лидировало с большим отрывом.

— Ты с этим ничего уже не сделаешь. Разве что можешь позвонить Лив и заодно испортить и ее выходные. Раз история уже всплыла, то ее больше не скроешь.

— Мда, весело будет, — пробормотал Сонни, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Такого бы не произошло, если бы я смог удержать это дело.

Барба вновь взял забытое канноли и откусил, быстрым движением языка слизывая с губ крем. Сонни наблюдал за ним краем глаза, но не ощущал при этом привычного воодушевления, так как оно перебивалось мрачным выражением на лице Барбы.

— Ты не виноват в том, что случилось с Коуплендом, — сказал Сонни.

Барба вскинул бровь.

— Я знаю.

— Да, я... просто это прозвучало, как...

По какой-то причине возникло ощущение, что Барба чувствует свою ответственность за то, что тем происшествием привлек к ним внимание прессы. И за то, что его против воли отстранили от дела.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы во время вашей беседы я вел себя иначе, — признал Барба после долгой паузы, в течение которой он лишь жевал губу, уставившись в немой телевизор. — Я всего лишь хотел выманить Коупленда из комнаты, подальше от его забитой омеги, чтобы у вас появилась возможность выудить из него хоть какую-то полезную информацию. А теперь вся моя карьера трещит по швам из-за какого-то мудака, который сделал неверный выбор, и слишком низкой высоты его чертовых парапетов.

— Эй, это всего лишь одно дело. Ты не успеешь опомниться, как снова будешь работать с нами. Честно говоря, я очень на это рассчитываю, потому что от Хоува меня уже тошнит.

— Для тебя это действительно было бы настолько просто, Кариси. Ты же альфа. Мне же очень дорого обходится каждая ошибка...

— Ну, конкретно в этом случае ты ни в чем не ошибся, тебе просто не повезло, — решительно отрезал Сонни. — Я знаю тебя уже некоторое время и сильно сомневаюсь, что им удастся надолго удержать тебя в отделе по борьбе с мошенничеством. Это же смешно!

Он по-дружески толкнул Барбу в плечо и осознал — как обычно, на полсекунды позже, чем нужно, — что это вышло чересчур фамильярно.

Барба пару секунд удерживал его взгляд, словно не зная, что ему с этим делать и как реагировать.

— Твой оптимизм не иссякает вне зависимости от того, сколько раз ты сталкиваешься лицом к лицу с реальностью, да?

— Обычно нет, — с улыбкой согласился Сонни. — Кстати, попробуй пиньоли, они очень вкусные.

Барба покачал головой, но все же последовал совету.


	6. Chapter 6

— Доброе утро, ох... прошу прощения, советник!

Со своей обычной грациозностью Кариси врезался в Рафаэля со спины, когда тот заворачивал за угол. Стопка распечатанных бумаг, которую Кариси держал в руках, разлетелась по полу. Рафаэль удержал равновесие, уперевшись рукой в стену.

— Извини, — повторил Кариси, перехватывая его за здоровое плечо, чтобы поддержать. — Я задел больную руку?

— Куда ты так спешишь, детектив? — только и спросил Рафаэль, бросая на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Я хотел присутствовать на допросе Джейсона Кинга. Я же не опоздал, лейтенант?

Лив, которая просматривала какой-то экселевский файл на компьютере Роллинс, покачала головой.

— Нет, Кинг еще не появлялся. Поэтому у тебя есть время убрать бардак, который ты развел.

— Вас понял.

Сверкнув улыбкой, Кариси опустился на колени и начал собирать разлетевшиеся бумаги. Рафаэль обошел его стороной.

— Что ты тут делаешь в такую рань? — спросила Лив.

— Хотел забрать ваши документы по делу Рамиреза. Нам наконец-то назначили дату суда. Заняло всего-то... сколько месяцев? Достаточно долго, чтобы я забыл половину свидетельских показаний. Поэтому надо заново готовиться.

— Да, конечно. Роллинс? — та только что вышла из комнаты отдыха с чашкой кофе в руке. — Можешь передать Барбе все бумаги по делу Рамиреза?

— Не вопрос.

Кивнув, она снова вышла.

— Хотя, если подумать, мне еще нужно посмотреть, будет ли у меня свободное время, поскольку мой новый отдел передал мне одно из самых важных своих дел по мошенничеству в сети зоомагазинов, — добавил Рафаэль с натянутым энтузиазмом.

Лив бросила в его сторону сочувствующую улыбку.

— Рано или поздно все наладится, — сказала она. — Я уверена, что эта рокировка ненадолго.

Рафаэль пожал плечами. Черный юмор пока казался ему единственной возможностью хоть как-то справляться с рабочей ситуацией. Окружной прокурор недавно представил его всему отделу по борьбе с мошенничеством — «просто чтобы ты мог поближе с ними познакомиться». Это не сулило ему ничего хорошего.

— Я слышал, что убытки штата приближаются к шестидесяти тысячам ежегодно. Это практически равняется годовой зарплате младшего детектива. Возможно, придется уволить одного из вас, если мне не удастся их прижать, — Рафаэль бросил взгляд на Кариси, который все еще сидел на корточках и даже не пытался скрывать, что прислушивается к разговору, пока собирает бумаги. — А это значит, что тебе, Кариси, лучше пожелать мне удачи. Я где-то слышал, что новички первые попадают под удар.

— Новички? Эй, я тут вообще-то уже больше полугода. Для меня это неплохое достижение.

Самоуничижительный юмор Кариси сопровождался нахальной ухмылкой, и Рафаэль не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Он отвел взгляд, чтобы забрать у Роллинс файлы, которые та принесла. По пути она похлопала Кариси по плечу.

— Фин говорит, Кинг пришел. Похоже, он притащил с собой всю семью в качестве моральной поддержки.

— Братьев? Этот Финли про них рассказывал...

Два детектива пошли в сторону допросных, а Рафаэль пробежался взглядом по документам, обновляя воспоминания об именах и событиях.

— А ты, похоже, проникся Кариси, — заметила Лив.

Рафаэль вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд. Она улыбалась.

— Как сыр проникается выросшей на нем плесенью, — машинально парировал он. — И что же меня выдало? То, как я высмеиваю его при любой возможности?

— Ты бы со всеми так себя вел. Он просто легкая мишень, — Лив отвернулась от компьютера Роллинс. — Мне показалось, что сразу после перевода он тебе откровенно не нравился, а сейчас ты, похоже, смирился.

— Кариси оказался чуть более талантливым по сравнению с тем, какое впечатление производил в начале, — быстро ответил Рафаэль. — Поэтому стало легче игнорировать остальные его недостатки.

— Я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю, — сказала Лив, поднимая бровь. — Никто не запрещает тебе испытывать к Кариси симпатию. Он хороший человек. Мне он тоже нравится.

Вместо того, чтобы удостоить Лив ответом, который она бы тоже обязательно парировала, Рафаэль решил сконцентрироваться на документах дела, принесенных Роллинс. Но взгляд бездумно бегал по строчкам и фотографиям, не задерживаясь ни на чем конкретном.

Это правда, что Кариси являлся олицетворением той самой раздражающей, если не опасной, разновидности альф. Но на сегодняшний день он уверенно рушил все теории, которые Рафаэль выстраивал вокруг его поведения. И в результате Рафаэлю оставался, конечно, довольно утомительный, но компетентный и дружелюбный человек. И это было бы положительным развитием событий, если бы не один очевидный нюанс — Кариси все еще выказывал Рафаэлю неуместно много внимания. Нет, конечно, всегда оставался небольшой процент вероятности, что Кариси действительно был настолько наивен и небрежен, что просто не осознавал, насколько странно для альфы появляться незваным гостем на пороге квартиры омеги без пары в вечернем часу с едой в руках и предложением помочь по хозяйству. Но Рафаэль не особенно в это верил.

И все же Кариси был явно не из тех альф, которые стали бы довольствоваться омегой двенадцатью годами старше, если им просто хотелось секса. Но факт оставался фактом: даже зная, что ничего хорошего не может выйти из отношений между коллегами, и признавая только дружеские, Рафаэль чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и комфортно, когда в его квартире на диване рядом с ним сидел Кариси и тем самым исподволь пробирался сквозь щели его брони. Это был не самый лучший прецедент, и Рафаэль считал, что ни Лив, ни кому бы то ни было другому не следовало о нем знать.

К счастью, прежде чем Лив вновь могла вызвать его на разговор, Роллинс вывела за собой в общую комнату группу людей, которая даже Рафаэлю показалась интереснее его странных взаимоотношений с младшим детективом Спецкорпуса. За ней шли четыре человека, которые как в форму были одеты в черные джинсы и серые свитера с высоким воротом. Самый низкий шел посередине, утопая в шарфе и темном пальто. Он был окружен тремя другими и напоминал Рафаэлю тюремного заключенного под конвоем. Все они были худыми, с высокими скулами, яркими голубыми глазами и черными волосами.

Роллинс указала троим мужчинам на выставленные у стены стулья и жестом позвала четвертого следовать за собой.

— Полагаю, это семья Кингов? — тихо спросил Рафаэль, бросая взгляд на Лив.

— Они умеют произвести впечатление.

Рафаэль помнил слова Финли: три альфы и одна омега, живущие в унаследованном от родителей доме, и соседи, развлекающие себя сплетнями, которые, вне всякого сомнения, включали в себя в том числе и инсинуации на тему родственных отношений. Рафаэль волей-неволей согласился, что картина, которую они сейчас наблюдали, была довольно плодотворной почвой для предположений разного сорта, — хрупкая омега сидела между двумя оставшимися альфами, сложив руки на коленях и уперев взгляд в пол. С другой стороны, полное и беспрекословное подчинение альфам во многих традиционных семьях прививалось с рождения.

— Кинг все еще главный подозреваемый?

— Да, но в данном деле это не такая уж хорошая новость. Хоув, конечно, был только рад за него ухватиться, но мне кажется неправильным не рассматривать другие варианты. Поэтому я отправила Фина над этим поработать.

Они разговаривали достаточно тихо, чтобы их нельзя было подслушать со стороны, но Рафаэль чувствовал на себе взгляды Кингов и, бросив взгляд через плечо, увидел, что не ошибся. Впрочем, омега все еще смотрел в пол, как будто там было написано что-то интересное. Эта картина вызывала в равной степени жалость и отвращение. Рафаэль развернулся обратно к Лив.

— Удачи тебе с вашим серийным убийцей. За вами с замиранием сердца следит весь Нью-Йорк.

В ответ на едкую ухмылку Рафаэль получил укоризненный взгляд.

— Даже не напоминай.

-

— Ваш специальный корпус — сущее наказание.

Рафаэль поднял взгляд от тарелки ризотто с морепродуктами на Хоува, который сидел напротив. Когда альфа позвал его пообедать и «обсудить пару вещей», Рафаэль догадался, что речь пойдет о деле, которое к данному моменту уже плотно угнездилось в новостных сводках газет и стабильно появлялось там раз в несколько дней, даже когда не поступало никакой новой информации. Однако он не предполагал, что разговор пойдет о Спецкорпусе.

— Мне они всегда казались преданными своему делу.

— В этом я даже не сомневаюсь, но мне ни в чем не удается их убедить. На данный момент они уже связали Джейсона Кинга со всеми четырьмя жертвами, но лейтенант Бенсон продолжает тратить наше время на погоню по ложным следам, — Хоув накрутил спагетти на вилку медленным тягучим движением. — Да, у него есть алиби на два дела, но что одно, что другое предоставили его братья. Поэтому эти показания совершенно бесполезны.

— Это смотря насколько качественно вы убедите в этом жюри присяжных. Связи с подозреваемыми плотные?

— Он угрожал девчонке из Старбакса, посещал библиотеку, в которой работал Джонс, и засветился на камере, когда покупал что-то в магазине у мертвого наркоши за две недели до его смерти. А его племянница ходила в детский сад, где работала Соулман, — перечислил Хоув, загибая один палец за другим с каждым новым фактом.

— Некоторые связи довольно косвенные. Достаточно, чтобы сделать человека подозреваемым, но при сложном судье вы посыпетесь еще на предварительном слушании, — сказал Рафаэль. — Просто дайте им немного времени. В долгосрочной перспективе это лишь сыграет вам на руку.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнул Хоув. — И все равно надо как-то ускориться. Я получаю запросы от телевизионных каналов и национальных газет. Такие дела всегда лежат тяжелым камнем на душе страны, когда охотятся на наиболее слабых и совершают с ними такие жуткие вещи. Люди хотят быть в курсе событий.

В его голосе сквозило плохо скрытое разочарование, что он не может быть тем человеком, который принесет им благую весть или, по крайней мере, что-то, достойное репортажа. И по тому, как он выразился, Рафаэль понял, что у него уже готово следующее официальное заявление.

— Я уверен, журналисты обязательно откопают какие-нибудь скверные подробности, чтобы удержать внимание читателей, пока у вас не появится, что им сказать, — сказал Рафаэль, разрезая креветку ножом. — Вы же не хотите упасть в грязь лицом с учетом такого напряженного внимания со стороны СМИ?

Хоув покачал головой.

— Мое чутье подсказывает, что мы взяли правильного парня. Я просто считаю, что им стоит сосредоточить усилия, чтобы найти доказательства его причастности. А на сегодняшний момент я помощи от лейтенанта Бенсон не вижу. Никак не могу к ней приспособиться.

— Да, это они в контракт вписать забыли, — равнодушно прокомментировал Рафаэль.

Хоув хмыкнул.

— Ну, у вас, похоже, нашлась пара уловок, раз вы добивались от них нужных результатов. К тому же я слышал, что лейтенант Бенсон вам симпатизирует...

— Вы же не обращаете внимания на эти нелепые слухи? — спросил Рафаэль и сам себя впечатлил искренним удивлением в голосе.

Похоже пятнадцать лет, потраченные на то, чтобы манипулировать обвиняемыми в зале суда, не прошли для него впустую.

— Конечно, нет, — поспешил уверить Хоув. — Я просто вдруг подумал, что в этой работе периодически очень удобно быть омегой.

Он очертил в воздухе неровный круг зажатой в руке вилкой и продолжил:

— Не вызывает раздражения и недовольства. Я сам по себе довольно мощный альфа, поэтому остальные альфы, как правило, испытывают меня на прочность при знакомстве. Вот как сейчас, например, Бенсон и ее люди.

— Какой тяжкий крест вам приходится нести, — Рафаэль все-таки не удержался от того, чтобы вскинуть брови.

Хоув снова хмыкнул.

— Понимаю, о чем вы. Если отбросить вопросы конкуренции, обладать решительной природой альфы — не худшая судьба. И все же вам стоит радоваться, что вас миновала эта ноша. Мы, альфы, иногда настолько увлекаемся соревновательным духом, что это выматывает.

Размазывая по тарелке остатки ризотто, Рафаэль задумался, как он сможет в свою пользу использовать тот факт, что Хоув не видит в нем конкурента, когда попытается вернуть себе свое место.

-

— Советник!

Бросив взгляд через плечо в сторону главного входа в офис окружного прокурора, Рафаэль увидел, как Кариси придерживает дверь какой-то юной девушке, прежде чем бегом устремиться к нему. Он был в полном обмундировании, включая фуражку, которая, благодаря бегу и мокрому осеннему ветру, сильными порывами дующему с севера, была немного сдвинута набекрень. Это выглядело не то чуть более красиво, чем Рафаэль был готов признать, не то попросту нелепо — обычное для Кариси сочетание.

Рафаэль остановился, дожидаясь, пока Кариси его догонит.

— Как ты? Как рука? — спросил Кариси.

— К сожалению, чудесного исцеления не произошло, как я ни надеялся. Но жить буду. Навещал Хоува?

— Пытался, — на лице Кариси отразилось неприкрытое презрение. — Но стоило ему услышать, что мы и по Кингу не продвинулись, и нового никого не арестовали, он тут же выставил меня, чтобы пойти на деловой обед. Завтра попытаюсь еще раз. У нас появился еще один подозреваемый и... у тебя не найдется немного свободного времени, чтобы поговорить о деле?

— Меня с него сняли.

— Да, но Хоув больше заинтересован в новостях, нежели в деле, честно говоря. И лейтенант сказала, что если я хочу держать тебя в курсе и ты не против — то ты, в конце концов, все еще официальный консультант, — он кивнул в сторону патрульной машины, припаркованной ниже по улице. — Я могу подбросить тебя до дома, и мы поговорим.

Мысль о том, что специальный корпус предпочитает работать с ним, а не с тем, кого поставили ему на замену, льстила Рафаэлю достаточно для того, чтобы выкроить для них кусок своего свободного времени. Кроме того, ему нравилась мысль лишний раз не спускаться в метро со сломанной рукой. Рафаэль к этому времени пережил уже достаточно набитых вагонов, чтобы знать, насколько это мучительно.

— Просвети меня, — сказал он сразу после того, как они сели в машину.

Кариси благоразумно удержался от очевидного порыва — он на мгновение подался вперед, но сразу же откинулся назад, — застегнуть Рафаэлю ремень безопасности, когда тот запутался в конструкции, спасибо гипсу.

— Наш новый подозреваемый — альфа, который раньше уже сидел. На данный момент, мы можем связать его с двумя жертвами: с Соулман и с Рубеком. Он спал с обоими. Помимо этого он несколько раз ложился в больницу с психическими расстройствами.

— Две жертвы — это слишком мало. Но учитывая, насколько слабы некоторые связки с Кингом, получается примерно равнозначно, — заключил Рафаэль, с легкостью расстегивая пуговицы на пальто — его левая рука становилась все более ловкой.

— Мы тоже так подумали. Возможно, наши подозрения, что все это — дело рук серийного убийцы, вообще беспочвенны. Кто-то мог просто подчищать своих бывших любовников, а то, что они все оказались работающими омегами без пары — всего лишь совпадение.

— Но подобная вероятность означает, что в списке потенциальных жертв могут оказаться любые омеги, а, возможно, и не только они, — резюмировал Рафаэль.

— Да, если они, например, успели вступить в брак после связи с ним, — Кариси покачал головой. — Слушай, если тебе интересно, я могу показать отчеты, когда ты в следующий раз заедешь в участок.

— И заставь Хоува тебя выслушать. Он вряд ли оценит подобную трактовку событий, но не думаю, что ему хватит безрассудства ее проигнорировать.

Заворачивая налево после светофора, Кариси издал неопределенный звук, которым явно не соглашался с оценкой Рафаэля в сторону Хоува. На мгновение Рафаэль задумался, не сказать ли ему пару хороших слов о помощнике окружного прокурора, просто чтобы сгладить ситуацию и помочь делу, но, вспоминая их беседу за обедом несколькими днями ранее, решил не вмешиваться. Раз уж Хоув был таким _мощным_ альфой, он определенно мог самостоятельно разрешить свои разногласия с полицией.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, Кариси маневрировал по пробкам с такой беспечной дерзостью, что Рафаэлю стало даже слегка неуютно. Он уже собирался как-то это прокомментировать, когда Кариси поерзал и бросил на него взгляд.

— Советник, — Кариси помедлил. — Могу я задать личный вопрос?

— Ну попробуй, — ответил Рафаэль, стараясь не выдать собственного любопытства. Что Кариси мог хотеть о нем узнать? Скорее всего, это было что-то совершенно чепуховое, секунду назад самозародившееся в его голове. — Но не факт, что ты получишь на него ответ.

Кариси остановился на красный и улыбнулся.

— Справедливо, — сказал он. — Ничего неуместного, честно. Мне просто интересно, почему ты пошел учиться на юриста?

Рафаэль помедлил. Его уже давным-давно никто об этом не спрашивал. По крайней мере, так искренне, без неприкрытого намека на то, что ему не стоило этого делать.

— Полагаю, по той же причине, по которой учиться на юриста идут все восемнадцатилетние, если не гонятся за деньгами, — из идеализма. Я хотел помочь.

— Понимаю, но... слушай, я коп, я знаю, что закон к омегам несправедлив, но пока я не пошел в вечернюю школу и не перевелся в Спецкорпус, я не понимал, насколько все плохо. Я, конечно, не говорю, что закон не имеет никакой ценности и все еще хочу сдать экзамен на юриста, но если бы я был омегой... Я не думаю, чтобы в моей голове могла зародиться идея защищать все эти правила. Понимаешь?

Да, Рафаэль понимал. С тех пор, как он начал работать со Спецкорпусом, эти мысли посещали его регулярно. Поэтому он озвучил Кариси тот самый ответ, который годами твердил самому себе, как мантру:

— Я всегда придерживался мнения, что проще всего менять систему изнутри. Кроме того, если люди видят омегу, работающую на должности вроде моей — они автоматически задумываются. Личный пример помогает бороться со стереотипами, которые изначально и привели к созданию всех этих законов.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — ответил ему Кариси.

— Закон не идеален, но другого у нас пока нет, поэтому я пытаюсь добиться желаемого, не выходя за его рамки. Но есть некоторые вещи, на которые я бы никогда не пошел. Заключение брака, например, кажется мне самоубийственной идеей, — как бы он ни любил человека, он не собирался давать ему законное право над собой издеваться и насиловать по своему усмотрению.

Кариси шумно выдохнул. Уличные фонари и вывески магазинов, мелькавшие за окнами машины, расцвечивали его лицо стремительными линиями. Он выглядел подавленным.

— Очень грустно такое слышать, — тихо сказал он.

— Почему? А ты считаешь, что я должен быть без ума от идеи отказаться от всех общечеловеческих прав, вручив себя своему альфе? — со злой насмешкой спросил Рафаэль.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Но я католик, я верю в заключение брака. Перед Богом и людьми, и все такое, — Кариси улыбнулся Рафаэлю. — Когда я был моложе, меня невероятно вдохновляла идея встретить омегу, которая будет доверять мне настолько всецело. Меня воспитывали с мыслями о том, что я должен понимать всю ответственность, возложенную на меня, и быть ей наилучшим альфой. Это звучало здорово. Но теперь я понимаю, почему омеги не хотят вступать в брак. Я видел, насколько часто в реальном мире из этого не выходит ничего хорошего, — он вздохнул. — Свадьба не должна оскверняться такими законами.

То, что Кариси говорил о браке, слово в слово повторяло весь тот сиропно-романтический нонсенс, которым люди оправдывали любые нелепые законы. Рафаэль наслушался этого еще будучи ребенком. Он видел семейную жизнь своих родителей, которая лишь укрепила его убеждения. Но было сейчас в голосе Кариси нечто такое, из-за чего оказалось не так просто поставить альфу на место. Похоже, раньше он искренне верил во всю эту чепуху. А сейчас уже предположительно перерос эти детские представления о жизни.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что это я задал тебе личный вопрос, а не наоборот, — сказал Рафаэль вместо ответа.

Кариси хмыкнул.

— Да, прости. Последние полгода заставили меня переосмыслить некоторые вещи.

— Сомнения всегда лучше слепого принятия, — ответил ему Рафаэль. — Наши законы далеки от идеальных, но они не выбиты в камне. Если наберется достаточно людей, чтобы им противостоять, то рано или поздно их изменят, — Рафаэль скрестил руки на груди и поднял брови. — Конечно, когда дойдут до законов о браке, я уже, скорее всего, буду мертв. Но ты помоложе, ты еще можешь застать это блаженное время, покачиваясь в кресле-качалке в доме престарелых.

— Все-таки надеюсь, что это произойдет пораньше, — улыбнулся Кариси. — Так, все. Извини, что вывалил на тебя этот неприятный разговор после работы, советник.

— Я рад видеть любой признак того, что ты задумываешь о своих действиях, Кариси.

Кариси закатил глаза и улыбнулся уголком рта. Как-то так вышло, что после больницы колкости Рафаэля потеряли бóльшую часть своего яда, и это беспокоило его куда меньше, чем должно было.

— Если хочешь отплатить мне за совет, можешь высадить здесь, — сказал он, осматриваясь.

Оставалась всего пара улиц до его дома, и ему на глаза попался Вестсайдский супермаркет чуть ниже по дороге. Дома как раз заканчивалась еда и некоторые другие нужные вещи.

— Если хочешь, я могу сходить с тобой, а потом довезти до дома уже с покупками.

— А это не будет незаконным использованием полицейской собственности? — спросил Рафаэль, постукивая пальцами по бардачку.

— Я сопровождаю пострадавшего, — с чувством парировал Кариси. — А в этом и заключается главный смысл работы полицейского, если не учитывать необходимость переводить старушек через дорогу.

Рафаэль покачал головой и отцепил ремень безопасности, пока Сонни выискивал свободное место на парковке.

— Надеюсь, ты еще поработаешь над своей линией защиты, прежде чем тебя пустят в суд.

Миновав лотки с фруктами и овощами, они прошли в супермаркет и нашли себе тележку. Продвигаясь по длинным проходам, Рафаэль постепенно собирал в нее предметы первой необходимости: хлеб, сыр, молоко, несколько бутылок воды. Но главной его целью был отдел с кофе, и ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы его найти. В отсутствии всего остального он мог спокойно жить, пока совсем не припечет, но неумолимое истощение запасов кофейных зерен Рафаэля крайне беспокоило. Кариси шел чуть позади и наблюдал, как Рафаэль тщательно выбирает между пачками «Стамптаун» и «Верве».

— Смотрю, ты кофейный гурман? — спросил наконец он.

— Зависит от того, насколько приходится задерживаться на работе.

— Это мне знакомо, — Кариси сверкнул улыбкой, осматривая ряды. — Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? У меня на носу пробный экзамен.

— Учитывая, сколько часов тебе предстоит провести за книгами, как бывший студент юридического, я бы рекомендовал инъекции кофеина внутривенно, — он бросил взгляд на полки. — Растворимый, полагаю?

— Вообще-то, в зернах. Бабушка с дедушкой подарили мне кофемашину в тот день, когда меня повысили до детектива. Бабушка тогда сказала, что растворимый кофе даже не рассматривается.

— А она могла бы мне понравиться, — улыбнулся Рафаэль. — Какую обжарку предпочитаешь?

— Я пью все. Средняя, наверное, если подумать.

После некоторого размышления Рафаэль снял с полки пачку «Атомного кафе» и вручил ее Кариси.

— Попробуй этот.

— Звучит круто, — улыбнулся в ответ Кариси, снова демонстрируя ямочки.

— И отлично делает свое дело.

Рафаэль решил сделать крюк и зайти в отдел со сладким, потому что бесконечные часы, потраченные на изучение балансовых отчетов зоомагазина, изничтожили все запасы перекусов на работе. Он как раз снял с полки упаковку шоколадных конфет «Hershey’s Kisses», когда проходящая мимо пожилая женщина шутливо улыбнулась.

— Вам не стоит позволять ему есть столько конфет, сэр, — обратилась она к Кариси. — Ваша омега уже становится слегка полновата.

Кариси посмотрел на нее с таким видом, будто кто-то вылил ему на голову ведро ледяной воды. Он все еще сжимал в руках плитку шоколада, этикетку которого изучал до этого, и словно забыл о том, что что-то держит.

— Эй, это вообще-то совершенно не ваше дело. Он прекрасно выглядит! — наконец выдал он, когда эффект неожиданности немного схлынул.

Но женщина к этому времени уже прошла дальше по проходу и не услышала его ответа, для нее главным было озвучить свой совет. Все еще выбитый из колеи, Кариси посмотрел на Рафаэля.

— Черт, что это сейчас было вообще?

— Полагаю, она сослепу приняла меня за твоего двухлетнего сына и постаралась подсказать, с какой стороны подойти к моему воспитанию.

Чувствуя во рту горечь, Рафаэль бросил упаковку шоколадных конфет обратно на полку. Кариси вздрогнул.

— Прости, мне, наверное, стоило сказать, что ты не моя омега.

— Наверное.

Но Рафаэль и сам был настолько удивлен этим грубым проявлением бестактности от совершенно незнакомого человека, что не сказал ни слова. Так что не ему было критиковать. Мелькнула мысль взять себе несколько упаковок конфет просто из чувства противоречия, но это выглядело бы глупо, да и аппетит уже пропал. Как будто жизнь была серьезно настроена портить ему даже самые незначительные моменты. Он уже не мог просто сходить с коллегой за покупками, чтобы мир не напомнил ему о том, что его образ жизни кому-то кажется неправильным. По крайней мере, когда его оскорбляли по поводу личных качеств, работы или поведения, Рафаэль мог с уверенностью противостоять этим обвинениям. Но сейчас ему заявили, что он не вписывается в чьи-то представления о том, насколько худой положено быть омеге, и это было настолько нелепым, что он просто лишился дара речи.

К кассам они шли молча. Пока Кариси помогал Рафаэлю выгружать продукты на ленту, он дотянулся до своего «Атомного кафе» и положил его чуть дальше, чтобы отделить от товаров Рафаэля. Барба придвинул его обратно.

— За твою помощь, — отрезал он.

— Ты вовсе не должен...

— Знаю, Кариси, — Рафаэль постарался смягчить голос, он сейчас был зол не на Кариси, тот хотя бы попытался героически встать на его защиту. — Но если я тебе заплачу, то смогу без зазрения совести вручить воду, чтобы ты донес ее до машины.

Кариси улыбнулся. Рафаэлю вдруг пришло на ум, что Кариси стало труднее разозлить, как он успел убедиться немногим ранее. И не только. Теперь он еще активно пытался поднять Рафаэлю настроение, и это работало.

Они донесли покупки до машины. Кариси довез его до дома и донес сумки до квартиры, оставив Рафаэлю только рабочий портфель. И остановился у порога.

— Тебе еще в чем-нибудь понадобится моя помощь, советник?

В раковине было много посуды, и Рафаэль до одури устал менять простыни одной рукой, но он только отрицательно покачал головой. Кариси, конечно, уже пересек линию нормального для коллеги поведения в тот момент, когда появился у двери Рафаэля со свежей выпечкой, но он не хотел злоупотреблять его дружелюбной натурой для своих нужд.

— Нет. Я уверен, что Лив тебя уже потеряла, тебе стоит вернуться в участок.

Кариси кивнул, а затем помедлил, удерживая его взгляд.

— Эй, извини еще раз за то, что произошло в магазине...

— Забудь, Кариси. Это не ты пытался учить жизни незнакомцев. К тому же, даже в такой паршивой ситуации я получил свой комплимент.

Разумеется, Рафаэль не упустил из виду, что Кариси назвал его красивым.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Кариси вдруг полыхнул румянцем, который разошелся по щекам и затронул даже кончики ушей, и нервно улыбнулся.

А Рафаэля вдруг поразила одна простая в своей очевидности мысль. Что если странное заботливое внимание, которым окружал его Кариси, имело очень простое объяснение?


	7. Chapter 7

— Опять семья Кингов? — спросил Барба, глядя на то, как все четверо, дождавшись возвращения Джейсона, собирают со стульев верхнюю одежду.

— Да, стоит нам вызвать Джейсона — и приезжают все сразу. Как приклеенные, — ответила ему Роллинс.

Сонни хотел было прокомментировать, сказать, что в этом нет ничего плохого, что он тоже любит свою семью и прилип бы банным листом к любой из своих сестер, если бы у них возникли проблемы с полицией. Но было что-то странно пугающее в том, как братья Кинги двигались, — словно единый организм, а не четыре отдельных человека.

— А что с его алиби?

— Каждое подтверждают один или несколько братьев. Хотя в ночь последнего убийства они провели какое-то время в отделении скорой помощи все вместе. У одного из братьев было расстройство желудка. Нам удалось подтвердить, что они действительно там были, — кратко описал ситуацию Сонни. — Полагаю, он мог притащить Соулман домой, изнасиловать, убить и только потом поехать в больницу, но... мне он все-таки не кажется настолько хладнокровным.

— Убийцы нередко хорошо умеют разделять сферы жизни, — отметил Барба.

— Да, — признал Сонни. — Не знаю, я просто не чувствую, что он на такое способен. Может быть, я ошибаюсь. Но мне кажется, что единственные люди, о которых он заботится — это его братья, и весь его мир крутится вокруг них. Он, конечно, довольно агрессивно относится к нетрадиционным омегам, но, мне кажется, этим он просто стремится защитить свое маленькое убежище от влияния современного мира.

В другом конце комнаты омега Кинг безотрывно смотрел на Барбу, пока наматывал на свою тощую шею грубый шерстяной шарф. Но, стоило Барбе заметить его взгляд и кивнуть в ответ, как он опустил глаза в пол, занавесив лицо тонкими длинными волосами. Один из братьев положил ему ладонь между лопаток и толкнул к двери.

— Ужас, когда смотрю на него, такое ощущение, что собаку пинают. Хочется просто пойти и забрать его у этих людей, — пробормотал Сонни, когда семейство скрылось из виду.

— Лоуренса Кинга? — уточнила Роллинс.

— Ага.

— Ходячая реклама сопротивления против устоявшихся социальных норм, — вмешался Барба. — Но не забывай, что он все-таки не животное. И у него есть какое-никакое право выбирать.

Роллинс посмотрела на Барбу.

— А мне казалось, что ты относишься к нему с бо́льшим сочувствием.

— Я безусловно осознаю влияние образования и принуждения, мы достаточно часто сталкиваемся с жертвами домашнего насилия. Но если омеги будут переступать очерченные для них границы только тогда, когда родственники-альфы будут им это позволять, то теряется весь смысл упражнения, — сказал Рафаэль. — Конечно, семья Кингов, в целом, выглядит...

— Потревоженной? — предположила Роллинс.

Барба согласно склонил голову.

— Вы все еще раскручиваете второго подозреваемого?

— Да, но нам по-прежнему не удается связать его с двумя другими жертвами, — ответил Сонни.

— Хоув непреклонен в своем желании, чтобы мы продвигались и арестовали уже хоть кого-нибудь, но Лейтенант говорит, что еще слишком рано. И она права, — сказала Роллинс.

Сонни кивнул. Его терпение по отношению к Хоуву уже практически исчерпало себя, поэтому он немедленно воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью поговорить с Барбой, когда тот заскочил к Лив за финальными материалами по делу Рамиреза, суд над которым должен был начаться через пару дней. Было очень полезно устроить мозговой штурм и проанализировать все материалы дела с тем, кто был заинтересован в поимке настоящего преступника, а не козла отпущения на радость СМИ. Сонни не стал бы утверждать, что Хоув не хочет поймать убийцу, но он, вне всякого сомнения, готов был с радостью поверить в любую версию, худо-бедно подходящую под описание.

— Вы уже успели опросить родственников и друзей жертв о новом подозреваемом?

— Мы не хотели этого делать без крайней на то необходимости, — ответил Сонни.

Было довольно сложно заставить себя вновь баламутить воспоминания, давая людям надежду — с большой долей вероятности ложную — только ради того, чтобы еще одно расследование обернулось ничем.

— Считайте, что крайняя необходимость наступила, — решил Барба, переводя между ними взгляд.

— Да, я уже некоторое время об этом думаю, — согласилась Роллинс. — Пойду попрошу лейтенанта. Увидимся на суде, советник.

— Секундочку, я тоже пойду, — добавил Сонни, поднимаясь с кромки стола, на которой он сидел.

Но прежде чем он успел сделать шаг, Барба вскинул руку.

— Кариси... у меня есть просьба.

Сонни остановился.

— Какая?

— Это не имеет отношения к работе.

И хотя Сонни понятия не имел, о чем пойдет речь, и отлично мог представить, о чем точно не пойдет, его сердце невольно пропустило удар.

— Несколько недель назад я заказал себе книжный шкаф, но компания сказала, что они доставляют только до входной двери, — Барба постучал пальцами по своему гипсу. — Подниматься там не сильно много, но я боюсь, что мне не удастся самостоятельно впихнуть его в лифт, когда они сегодня приедут. Твое предложение о помощи в бытовых вопросах все еще в силе? Я закажу ужин.

— Конечно, — тут же ответил Сонни, надеясь, что не слишком широко улыбается.

Барбе всего лишь требовалась рука помощи, и Сонни не собирался быть идиотом, выдумывать и говорить лишнего, как это случилось в супермаркете. Но, по крайней мере, Барба больше не чувствовал по отношению к нему никакого негатива, а для Сонни это было больше, чем он смел надеяться.

— Когда мне приехать?

— Около семи, если сможешь.

— Договорились, советник.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — сказал Барба и улыбнулся коротко, но искренне, без притворства, и привычного налета сарказма.

Сонни подошел к рабочему столу Роллинс сразу же, как только Барба покинул участок.

— Чему улыбаешься? — спросила она, поднимая взгляд от экрана компьютера.

— Ничему. Слушай, ты не могла бы мне сегодня помочь просмотреть видео с камер наблюдения? Я хотел бы уйти вовремя.

— Какие-то планы с Барбой? — высказала догадку Роллинс.

— Ну, нужно помочь ему донести коробки до квартиры. Барбе с гипсом самому сложно, сама понимаешь.

— А соседей у него не нашлось? — спросила она, вскинув брови.

Нельзя было не признать, что данный способ донести книжный шкаф казался куда проще. И учитывая, сколько подобных очевидных вариантов — друзья, семья, любезные незнакомцы, проходящие мимо — Барба проигнорировал в угоду Сонни, тот вновь почувствовал выброс эндорфинов.

— Возможно, они с соседями не близки и у них не принято просить друг друга о помощи, — ответил он, почти уверенный, что улыбается как идиот.

— Несомненно, так оно и есть, — сказала Роллинс, возвращаясь к работе. — Присылай мне данные, я не посмею удерживать тебя от Барбы.

-

— Тебе совершенно необязательно собирать этот шкаф, Кариси. Достаточно и того, что ты донес его до квартиры.

— Мы все равно будем дожидаться еду. И так коробки не будут мозолить тебе глаза, пока у тебя заживает рука.

В ответ Барба протянул ему канцелярский нож, и Сонни разрезал им скотч, которым были щедро перетянуты картонные коробки. Барба сидел на краю своей кровати.

Сонни был куда менее достойным человеком, чем о нем думал его священник, поэтому когда его впустили в спальню Барбы занести туда коробки, он окинул ее любопытным взглядом. Слева от кровати стояли высокий платяной шкаф и комод. На кровати было много подушек и одеяло, шелковый серый пододеяльник и черные простыни. «Бесконечная шутка» лежала на прикроватной тумбочке рядом с одной из бутылок воды, которые Сонни принес в прошлый свой визит.

Части нового книжного шкафа были в темных тонах, того классического стиля, который нравился Барбе — определенно, не Икеа. Сонни раскладывал перед собой доски, пока Барба изучал инструкцию по сборке; он все еще был в рабочей одежде, и это было обидно. Барбе, конечно, как всегда очень шли и черный костюм, и голубой галстук, но Сонни в самый первый раз очень понравилось видеть его одетым по-домашнему.

— Так, это, видимо, задняя стенка. Потом у нас идут верхняя и нижняя, а затем боковые.

Он говорил и передвигал доски перед собой как части Лего, размещая их поверх задней стенки.

— Я принесу электрический шуруповерт, — объявил Барба.

— А у тебя он есть?

— Конечно, я же уже переезжал, — он быстро вышел из комнаты, и Сонни услышал звук открывшейся двери, какой-то шорох, а потом Барба вернулся, сжимая инструмент здоровой рукой. — Хотя я стараюсь использовать его по минимуму. Обычно мои взаимодействия с инструментами бесславно заканчиваются расщепленным деревом.

— У меня отец такой же, — с улыбкой сказал Сонни, забирая у Барбы шуруповерт. — Меня учила тетя. Мы вместе строили домик на дереве у нее в саду.

Он открыл пластиковую коробочку, достал оттуда шуруп и приставил его к одному из предварительно проделанных отверстий.

— Не хотелось бы критиковать ее методы обучения, но согласно инструкции ты выбрал неверный шуруп, — сказал ему Барба и наклонился, чтобы посмотреть в маленькую брошюру. — Разве ты не должен использовать большие, чтобы прикрепить боковые стенки к задней?

Сонни тоже наклонился, и их головы чуть не столкнулись. Теперь он мог чувствовать запах Барбы — не только дорогой аромат сандалового дерева, оставшийся от лосьона после бритья, но и запах омеги, слегка сладковатый, притягательный, влекущий; это, наверное, легко объяснялось какими-нибудь гормонами, информацию о которых Сонни не помнил еще со времен уроков по биологии. Барба тоже заметил это сближение, он пригвоздил Сонни взглядом — зеленая листва, острая на гранях, словно бутылочный осколок.

Именно поэтому Сонни отстранился.

— Извини, я... да, ты прав.

— Как обычно, — сказал Барба и улыбнулся. — Хотя должен признать, довольно приятно осознавать, что область моих познаний распространяется и на ремонтные работы.

Если он и заметил, что Сонни отстранился не сразу, то или просто решил не комментировать, или был не против.

К тому времени, как Сонни удалось одолеть книжный шкаф, суши, которые заказал им на ужин Барба, уже приехали и дожидались на столе. Вместе с Барбой, который помогал ему здоровой рукой, они подняли шкаф и дотолкали его в левый угол комнаты. Рядом на стене в рамке висела распечатанная картина с лилиями.

— Тебе нравится Ван Гог?

— Ты узнаешь Ван Гога? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Барба.

— Эй, я знаю некоторых художников. Моя сестра изучала историю искусств, и я помогал ей готовиться к экзаменам.

— Та, с которой я встречался? Бэлла?

— Нет, Джина. К слову, Бэлла просила передать тебе ее наилучшие пожелания.

Бэлла была бетой, так же, как и ее муж Томми. И несмотря на то, что они пересекались с Барбой не в самых лучших обстоятельствах, они до сих пор были очень благодарны ему за помощь. Немногие помощники окружного прокурора согласились бы взяться за дело, где омегу предлагалось признать насильником, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в этом преуспеть.

— Надеюсь, у нее с мужем все в порядке.

— Да. Они поженились месяц назад. И я скоро стану дядей.

Эта мысль всегда вызывала у него улыбку.

— Возможно, у тебя и получится помочь им собрать мебель для детской, не ставя под угрозу жизнь младенца. Этот выглядит довольно крепким, — Барба постучал костяшками по дверце шкафа.

— Ты когда-нибудь сомневался во мне, советник? — улыбнулся Сонни, следуя за Барбой в гостиную.

— Постоянно. Но по крайней мере, твоя еда не могла остыть.

Пока Сонни оттаскивал к двери коробки из-под шкафа, Барба поставил на стол тарелки и переложил в них суши из пластиковых контейнеров, в которых их доставили. Потом он достал палочки, изящные, сделанные из полированного красного дерева, с черными расписанными наконечниками, определенно не те, которые полагалось выкинуть сразу после еды. Он даже налил соевый соус в специальные низкие пиалы. Сонни отодвинул стул, чтобы сесть, но замер, завороженно наблюдая за приготовлениями.

— Что-то не так? — спросил его Барба.

— Нет. Просто я не... не думал, что ты можешь быть таким домашним.

— Это вежливое гостеприимство, Кариси. Домашним я бы был, если бы решил тебе готовить. Но я бы не рискнул делать это только одной рукой, — сказал Барба, подхватывая ролл и окуная его в маленькую белую пиалу с соевым соусом.

— Может быть, — признал Сонни. — Но все равно выглядит здорово, спасибо.

Он выбрал крабовый ролл. Глядя через стол на Барбу, он не мог выкинуть из головы слова Роллинс о том, насколько легко тому было бы найти себе другого помощника. Сонни не мог понять, был ли он нерационально оптимистичен или Барба действительно выказывал некую заинтересованность.

— Как прошли пробные экзамены? — спросил Барба, пробиваясь сквозь мысли Сонни. — Еще не похоронил свои надежды стать юристом?

Сонни улыбнулся.

— Все не так уж и плохо. Правда, в последнее время создается ощущение, что у меня не остается времени ни на что, кроме учебы и работы.

— Однако же, ты выделил время, чтобы собрать мне книжный шкаф.

— Сказать по правде, физический труд после всех этих часов чтения был совершенно не лишним и очень приятным, — сказал Сонни. — Я сейчас даже спортзал забросил.

— Со мной бы такого никогда не случилось, — ответил ему Барба с иронической улыбкой. — Но ты это и так знаешь. Дружелюбная леди из супермаркета не упустила возможности обратить на это наше внимание.

Эта реплика Сонни кое о чем напомнила. Он вскинул в воздух палец, призывая Барбу немного подождать, встал из-за стола и вышел в коридор, чтобы порыться в своей сумке. Он вернулся почти сразу же, сжимая в руках упаковку шоколадных конфет «Hershey’s Kisses». Барба растерянно посмотрел на нее.

— Ты, ммм, ты тогда их не купил, — сказал Сонни, продираясь через неловкость, повисшую в воздухе. — И нет у тебя никакого лишнего веса.

Упаковка конфет смотрелось странно неуместной на столе, сервированном под суши.

— И кроме того, нам же нужен десерт, да? — добавил Сонни.

— Ты и правда очень странный альфа, Кариси, — спустя пару секунд молчания сказал Барба.

— Я более чем уверен, что люди все время говорят тебе, что ты странная омега, так что... это же хорошо?

— Когда ты приносишь мне шоколад — да.

Барба коротко улыбнулся, и Сонни был уверен, что заметил еще одну вспышку любопытства в его глазах. Чувствуя, что добился успеха, он потянулся за следующим роллом.

-

— Ты его нашла?

Роллинс покачала головой, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Она только что пару раз обежала первый этаж здания суда, пока Сонни искал на улице. Им пришлось ни с чем возвращаться к Бенсон, которая стояла перед входом в зал заседаний, где Барба должен был появиться еще двадцать минут назад. Лейтенант скрестила руки на груди, на ее лице застыло напряженное выражение. У Сонни и самого от волнения засосало под ложечкой, когда Барба вовремя не явился на слушание по делу Рамиреза. А теперь, когда он так и не проявился, Сонни не мог найти себе места от беспокойства.

— Может быть, он просто забыл? — спросила Роллинс.

— На него совсем не похоже. К тому же, я уже пять раз ему звонила. Барба никогда не расстается с телефоном. Он бы заметил, — Бенсон покачала головой и вновь бросила взгляд на экран.

— Кармен тоже сказала, что сегодня его не видела, — добавил Сонни. — Решила, что он поехал сразу в суд.

— Может быть, он попал в аварию. Если он без сознания, то неудивительно, что не отвечает на звонки, — сказал Фин, и Сонни кивнул.

Это единственное объяснение, которое приходило на ум, как бы неприятно ни было об этом думать. Было крайне маловероятно, что Барба опоздал бы в суд из-за пробок, никого об этом не предупредив.

Сонни как раз в очередной раз бездумно обходил вокруг здания, когда телефон звякнул у него в кармане. Имя Барбы всплыло поперек заблокированного экрана, и Кариси в спешке дважды ввел неверный пароль. Но, стоило ему открыть сообщение, как краткая вспышка облегчения тут же сменилась ледяным страхом.

«Кто-то схватил меня на выходе из дома и затащил в грузовик. Не видел их лиц, но больше одного, вооружены. На указателе за окном написано западный си??? остальное затерто, вижу деревья промышленные здания, слышу оживленную улицу. Не думаю что мы в нй, ехали не больше часа может меньше. Должен спрятать телефон включить gps не могу.»

Оттолкнув с дороги растерянного охранника, Сонни бросился к коллегам. Но не успел он до них добежать, как заметил, что Роллинс и Фин уже склонились над телефонами, а Бенсон говорит с кем-то по своему́ и, судя по тону, отдает приказы. Несложно было догадаться, что они только что прочитали. Роллинс подняла на него напряженный взгляд, между ее бровей пролегла складка.

— Фин, отправь кого-нибудь сообщить судье, — сказала Бенсон, на мгновение отстраняя телефон. — А мы все в машину, срочно.


	8. Chapter 8

Сквозь небольшое грязное окно, расположенное под потолком, пробивалось солнце, из-за чего подвальная комната начинала выглядеть почти уютно, на что не имела никакого права. Солнечные лучи расчерчивали мягкими золотистыми линиями матрас, заправленный чистой белой простыней, и брюки Рафаэля, аккуратно сложенные на бетонном полу.

Похититель что-то пробормотал, отбирая у него Блэкберри: «чтобы не наделал глупостей», но не подумал, что у Рафаэля может быть второй телефон, однажды купленный для личных целей, но теперь использовавшийся больше по работе для связи с организаторами общественных мероприятий и теми людьми, которым было позволено звонить ему во внерабочее время. И как только за похитителем захлопнулась дверь, Рафаэль наконец-то воспользовался тем фактом, что веревка, приматывающая запястье его здоровой руки к гипсу, ослабла. Он высвободил руку и сдвинул на лоб повязку, закрывающую глаза. Он прекрасно понимал, почему находится без брюк и без белья, но думать об этом было настолько страшно, что он временно выкинул эти мысли из головы и вместо этого сконцентрировался на том, чтобы как-то добраться до окна и постараться передать полиции как можно больше полезной информации.

Не раздумывая, он послал сообщение Кариси, Лив, Фину — одному за другим. Они сейчас должны были находиться в суде и ждать от него известий, и определенно работали куда оперативнее службы 911. Он, конечно, мог вынуть кляп изо рта, но звонить кому-то не рискнул из страха, что его могли услышать снаружи.

Отправив сообщения, Рафаэль сел обратно на матрас и спрятал под ним телефон. Помедлил, глядя то на матрас, то на дверь. Он уже какое-то время находился в одиночестве, и вряд ли они бы оставили его одного на время, достаточное для побега. К тому же, ему уже казалось, что он слышит приближающиеся шаги. Нужно было как можно быстрее натянуть на глаза повязку и всунуть руку обратно в витки веревки, и от риска быть пойманным сердце стучало так, что почти проламывало ребра. Может, ему стоило хотя бы попытаться сбежать?

Но в доме было минимум два человека, и у одного из них точно был пистолет, чье дуло всю дорогу холодило шею. Они запихнули Рафаэля в грузовик, где он так ударился загипсованной рукой, что чуть не прослезился от боли, которая до сих пор звенела где-то глубоко в костях. Он мог бы попробовать ослабить веревки, связывающие его лодыжки, но их перевязали после того, как сняли с него штаны, поэтому они обхватывали ноги крепко и плотно, а у него была всего одна рабочая рука.

Поэтому Рафаэль решил не рисковать. Он уже направил сообщение о помощи, и у полиции теперь были все шансы найти его вовремя, если он не начнет провоцировать преступников попытками выбраться самостоятельно. Он понимал, что мыслит разумно, но вновь ослепить себя повязкой и послушно ждать того, что за этим последует, было очень страшно.

Рафаэль глубоко вдохнул и натянул ткань на глаза. Потом вернул руку в обхват грубой толстой веревки и откинулся назад, лицом к левому краю комнаты, где его бросили изначально.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, потом закрываясь. В замке провернулся ключ.

Рафаэлю не долго пришлось находиться в темноте. С него сдернули ткань — как оказалось, длинный шарф. Он увидел перед собой бледное худое лицо Лоуренса Кинга. Омега окинул его мягким взглядом.

— Ну, здравствуй, Рафаэль.

Рафаэль уставился в ответ. Они, конечно, предполагали, что братья выгораживают Джейсона и лгут. Он задался вопросом, мелькала ли у детективов мысль, что они могут не только лгать? Возможно, они просто отвергли ее раньше, чем эта теория достигла его ушей.

Лоуренс вытащил кляп изо рта Рафаэля. В выражении его лица не было воодушевления, он выглядел рассеянным и задумчивым. Мысль о том, что он похож на фермера, занимающегося с животным, колкими мурашками пробежала по позвоночнику Рафаэля.

Он несколько раз сглотнул. Язык совершенно пересох. Пол под голыми ногами был холодным и жестким. Рафаэль вновь взглянул на дверь, думая о том, собирается ли к ним присоединиться Джейсон, но вновь заставил себя отбросить мысли о матрасе.

Теперь он мог говорить, но понятия не имел, что сказать. Он видел отчеты, довольно большое количество отчетов. Он знал, что должно произойти дальше.

— Мы нашли всех жертв? — спросил он, потому что это было единственным, о чем он мог сейчас думать.

На лице Лоуренса появилось легкое удивление. По крайней мере, Рафаэль привлек его внимание.

— Ох, нет, — сказал он тихо. — Одну вы пропустили, женщину. Но это было довольно давно.

— А ты... помогаешь брату? — спросил Рафаэль, и его голос сорвался на середине предложения.

Он попытался собрать в кучу всю ту храбрость, которую в нем так не любили люди, но вместо этого почувствовал себя маленьким, слабым и испуганным.

— Джейсон? — Лоуренс улыбнулся. — Со стороны детективов это было довольно близоруко. Джейсон же такой добрый. Он бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного. Он даже не знает.

— Но он угрожал Лопез, — напомнил Рафаэль.

— Он ее просто предупредил. Так и должны поступать альфы, разве нет? Следить, чтобы омеги были в безопасности. Он знал, что омега вроде нее долго не проживет. И он был прав, — с оттенком грусти сказал Лоуренс.

Он настолько явно игнорировал собственную вовлеченность в исполнение трагического пророчества, что Рафаэль не нашелся с ответом. Ему бы хотелось знать, где он находится. Если бы он знал, то мог бы предположить, сколько времени потребуется полиции, чтобы до него добраться. Мог бы предположить, будет ли еще жив к этому времени.

Лоуренс схватил Рафаэля за сломанную руку, отчего боль взорвалась внутри маленькой сверхновой и все мысли о спасении улетучились. Он воспользовался шоковым состоянием Рафаэля, чтобы подтянуть его поближе к себе. Только несколько раз судорожно схватив ртом воздух, Рафаэль понял, что Лоуренс перевязывает веревку у него на запястьях. Если ему и пришло в голову, что Рафаэль мог освободиться, то он этого ничем не показал.

— Получается, ты делаешь это для... — Рафаэль понял, что он не знает имен остальных братьев.

— Это моя идея, — сказал Лоуренс и неприятно улыбнулся.

Рафаэль молча посмотрел на него. Вот это был сюрприз. С другой стороны, он ни разу за все это время не говорил с Лоуренсом. А внешность бывает обманчива.

— Ты должен быть счастлив. Ты же любишь, когда омеги проявляют собственную волю, разве не так, Рафаэль?

Он собрался и стряхнул с себя боль и страх. Видимо, у Лоуренса были к нему какие-то претензии. Очень кстати. Надо его разговорить. Чем дольше они будут разговаривать, тем вероятнее Рафаэлю удастся выбраться из этой передряги с наименьшими потерями.

— Это философское упражнение? — спросил он. — Ты спрашиваешь, дал бы я свободу воли людям, даже если бы знал, что некоторые воспользуются этой привилегией, чтобы творить насилие?

— Речь не о людях. Речь о нас. Мы не такие, как они, Рафаэль. То, что ты делаешь — неправильно. То, кто ты есть — неправильно. Ты противишься своей натуре, нашей натуре.

— Поэтому мы должны умереть? — спросил Рафаэль; ему было куда проще говорить «мы», так он чувствовал, что не один здесь со связанными руками и мыслями о смерти, пусть даже компания его и была весьма угнетающей. — Если все это затевалось ради того, чтобы преподать нам урок и показать, в чем мы не правы, то зачем тебе потребовалось нас убивать? Я не смогу стать хорошей омегой, если сегодня умру.

Лоуренс нахмурился и покачал головой. Он развернулся спиной к Рафаэлю и открыл спортивную сумку, которую принес с собой.

— Ты такой эгоистичный, ты хоть понимаешь? Именно это мне так в тебе и не нравится. Омеги должны отдавать, а ты думаешь только о себе, — он вздохнул. — Мне нет дела ни до тебя, ни до остальных. Ты плохой и отравляешь вещи вокруг себя. Это как положить в вазу с фруктами испорченное яблоко. Рано или поздно это распространится. Гниль. Слабость. Черви будут переползать от одного фрукта к другому.

— Ты убил пятерых людей. Ты сам об этом сказал. Разве это не делает тебя таким же, как мы? Для кого-то, я уверен, это достижение, — парировал Рафаэль.

Лоуренс склонил голову и развернулся к нему. Со своими тонкими руками, длинными ногами и фарфоровой кожей он выглядел почти куклой. Он выглядел той идеальной омегой, какой ее представляли люди.

— Нет. Я другой, потому что я исцеляю. Я исцеляю остальных, забирая тебя. Теперь мне придется работать усерднее, и это твоя вина.

Лоуренс вновь склонился над сумкой, и Рафаэль начал судорожно перебирать в голове реплики, которыми можно было бы привлечь его внимание.

— Я понимаю убийства, но изнасилования? Это затевалось, только чтобы развлечь твоих братьев?

Когда его втолкнули в грузовик, Рафаэль явственно почувствовал запах альфы, и было непохоже, чтобы Лоуренсу помогал сторонний партнер, учитывая степень их близости с братьями. С другой стороны, как убийца он тоже не выглядел.

— Мои братья не прикасаются к таким грязным омегам, как ты.

Рафаэль прищурился, вспоминая о тех соседских сплетнях, которые упоминал офицер Финли. Он готов был уцепиться за любую соломинку, лишь бы продолжить диалог.

— Только к таким хорошим, как ты? — рискнул он.

Гнев мгновенно выкрасил щеки Лоуренса красным. Он рванулся вперед и схватил Рафаэля за горло, сильно сдавливая его своими тонкими пальцами.

— Да как ты смеешь?! Мы — достойная семья, а не как все вы! Я самостоятельно помогал растить своих братьев, чтобы сделать из них правильных альф! И вся та грязь, через которую вы продираетесь каждый божий день, на нас не оседает.

Пока он сотрясал криками воздух, Рафаэль подумал, что Лоуренс всегда казался ему младшим. Что лишь еще раз доказывало важность допущения различных вариантов.

— В чем же тогда смысл? — прохрипел он.

— Смерть — это слишком легко. Должно быть наказание.

С этими словами Лоуренс достал из сумки что-то, чего Рафаэль, неудобно лежа на боку на матрасе, никак не мог толком разглядеть. Это было что-то вроде стального стержня с закругленным наконечником. Лоуренс улыбнулся, и его глаза сверкнули возбуждением.

Рафаэль отстраненно подумал, что все как обычно. Просто перверсия, и совершенно неважно, сколько стройных теорий выстроил вокруг нее Лоуренс. Было в этой мысли что-то странно успокаивающее, даже несмотря на то, что его сердце грозило выскочить из груди. Он любил понимать, что происходит.

— А может быть, тебе просто хочется заниматься сексом с другими омегами и это — твой способ воплотить мечту в жизнь, раз уж ты слишком хорош для подобных отклонений, — выдохнул он.

И хотя Лоуренс наверняка планировал сделать нечто совершенно иное, вместо этого он со всей силы ударил Рафаэля металлическим прутом по колену. Рафаэль завыл.

— Ты так много болтаешь, — сказал Лоуренс, отбрасывая прут в сторону; тот с лязганьем приземлился на пол.

Рафаэль не видел, что делает Лоуренс, но предположил, что тот ищет кляп. Видимо, он разыграл свои последние карты. Пока он мог говорить, то был все еще в состоянии постоять за себя, но связанный и с заткнутым ртом — он оставался целиком и полностью во власти Лоуренса.

Тот впихнул кляп настолько глубоко, что Рафаэль почти поперхнулся.

Но стоило Лоуренсу сесть на матрас, как раздался хриплый крик откуда-то сверху.

И воцарилась мертвая тишина. Рафаэлю на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание от страха. У Лоуренса в сумке точно было какое-то оружие, и если он решит, что его укрытие обнаружили, то может попросту застрелить Рафаэля. Но пока казалось, что Лоуренс совершенно про него забыл. Он на пару мгновений замер, как испуганный олень, а затем вскочил на ноги.

— Пол! — крикнул он, метнувшись к двери.

Видимо, одного из братьев звали Пол, решил Рафаэль.

Но что бы ни собирался сделать Лоуренс, его прервал звук тяжелых сапог, долбящих в дверь. Дверь не выдержала, распахнулась, и два офицера группы захвата ворвались в комнату. Рафаэль увидел их краем глаза, а затем услышал крик Лоуренса, который упал на землю. Кто-то кричал ему не двигаться с места. А Лоуренс все еще звал Пола.

При всей своей сомнительной религиозности, Рафаэль закрыл глаза и поблагодарил Господа. От облегчения у него кружилась голова. Параллельно с этим он задумался, не надо ли ему как-то повернуться. Он лежал на боку таким образом, что от двери его заднюю часть было прекрасно видно. Но если бы он перекатился на спину, отворачиваясь от гладкой серой стены, в которую почти упирался лицом, то тогда бы стало видно то, что спереди, к тому же, он бы лежал на сломанной руке. Нет, он уже так и так был не в состоянии сохранить достоинство в этой ситуации. Поэтому ему оставалось лишь спокойно лежать послушной жертвой, стиснуть зубы и надеяться, что это закончится как можно скорее.

Теперь его еще и слегка тошнило.

Рука в перчатке сомкнулась на его плече. Повернув голову, он увидел Фина в защитной экипировке. Из-за того, как формировались группы быстрого реагирования, Фин, наверное, был единственной бетой в комнате. И поэтому именно его направили первым проверить потенциально травмированную жертву. Рафаэль знал всю эту процедуру, так же как и то, что случилось бы с ним, не найди его полиция вовремя. Он посмотрел на Фина, но не смог изобразить на лице ничего, кроме равнодушия.

— Барба жив, — крикнул Фин через плечо.

— Советник!

Это был Кариси, то, как он протянул «е» с сильным стейтен-айлендским акцентом, невозможно было не узнать, и Рафаэль даже не думал, что когда-нибудь будет настолько счастлив его слышать. Он немного изогнул шею, когда Кариси присел на корточки рядом с ним. Рафаэль слышал, как Лив разговаривает в дальнем конце комнаты с какой-то женщиной, чей голос он не узнавал, скорее всего, с одним из офицеров группы захвата. Роллинс теперь стояла у него в ногах.

— Что произошло? — выдавил из себя Рафаэль и посмотрел на Кариси.

Тот был белым, как мел, напряжение чувствовалось во всем его теле. Позади него группа захвата вытаскивала Лоуренса из комнаты.

— Мы взяли наверху одного из братьев, — объяснил Фин. — Больше никого не нашли. Ты замечал еще людей?

— Точно были только двое, — ответил ему Рафаэль.

— Хорошо, тогда я скажу Лив. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда буквально через секунду, советник. Тебе с этими двумя ребятами будет комфортно?

— Да.

Они были альфами, но Рафаэль слишком хорошо их знал, чтобы бояться. Черт, в конце концов, на него напал даже не альфа.

Как только Фин отвернулся, Кариси придвинулся ближе, осматривая тело Рафаэля, возможно, выискивая увечья. Рафаэль прикусил язык. Возможно, он несколько раз случайно представлял себе ситуацию, в которой Кариси мог бы увидеть его обнаженным, и это было совершенно точно не при таких обстоятельствах. Наконец, Кариси отстранился и достал складной нож из небольшой поясной сумки.

— Я только перережу веревки, — мягко сказал он Рафаэлю, как будто тот мог испугаться вида лезвия.

Рафаэлю показалось, что он израсходовал весь свой запас эмоциональных возможностей, и внутри осталась лишь глубокая усталость.

— Можно где-нибудь достать для него одеяло? — спросила Роллинс, разворачиваясь к двери, но никто не обращал на них никакого внимания. — Я поднимусь наверх и возьму одеяло из машины. Присматривай за ним, Кариси.

Теперь они остались вдвоем с Кариси. По крайней мере, у Рафаэля складывалось такое ощущение, потому что он не мог ни видеть других, ни разобрать, что они говорят. Рафаэль чувствовал запах Кариси, пока тот, склонившись над ним, аккуратно перерезал веревки вокруг запястья и гипса, стараясь не задеть лезвием кожу. Как и в больнице, этот запах проникал внутрь через трещины его брони и затрагивал что-то глубоко внутри.

За спиной Кариси появилась Лив.

— Ты будешь задавать мне стандартные вопросы? — пробормотал Рафаэль.

— Никаких вопросов, пока мы тебя отсюда не вытащим, — ответил ему Кариси очень несчастным голосом.

— Он меня не насиловал, — прямо сказал Рафаэль. — Я старался его заговорить. Я не знал, что еще я могу сделать. Может быть, я мог бы попробовать сбежать, но...

— Нет, ты вел себя совершенно правильно, Рафаэль, — твердо сказала Лив; она впервые назвала его по имени. — Наверху был еще один человек с оружием, а ты сейчас не в самой лучшей форме для драки.

Кариси передвинулся к ногам и разрезал на них веревки. Рафаэль медленно сел так, чтобы немного прикрыться рубашкой. Рубашку с него никто не снимал, так же, как и пиджак от костюма, но за счет этого лишь острее чувствовалось, что внизу ничего нет. Он начинал замерзать. Кариси находился слишком близко, но Рафаэль был этому только рад. Если бы он из последних сил не цеплялся за остатки гордости и здравого смысла, он бы уже, наверное, опирался на него плечом. Рафаэль старался гнать от себя подобные мысли.

Вернулась Роллинс, она несла с собой тонкое одеяло. Благодарно кивнув, Рафаэль забрал его из ее рук. Кариси машинально потянулся помочь его расправить, и Рафаэль ему позволил.

— Что случилось с Полом?

— С парнем наверху? Его подстрелил один из офицеров группы захвата, — ответил Кариси. — Всего лишь в бедро, так что он выживет. Его заберет скорая.

— Мне тоже надо в больницу. Они несколько раз задевали мою руку, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы врач проверил, все ли кости на месте, — сказал он.

Он чувствовал необходимость выглядеть разумным и собранным, особенно, учитывая, что на нем не было штанов в комнате, полной альф.

— Конечно, мы тебя довезем, — мягко сказала Лив и бросила взгляд на капитана группы захвата. — Мы уже можем вывести его на улицу.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула головой женщина, приподняв забрало шлема.

Рафаэль поднялся на ноги. Его левая нога подогнулась под ним, стоило ему перенести на нее вес. Кариси ухватил его за локоть.

— Барба? — взволнованно позвал он.

— Он ударил меня по коленке металлическим прутом, — сквозь сжатые зубы проговорил Рафаэль, цепляясь за плечо Кариси в попытке выпрямиться.

Лив придержала его за второе плечо. Рафаэль заметил, как на лице Кариси мелькнула ярость, прежде чем ему удалось взять себя в руки.

— Положи руку мне на плечи, мы поднимем тебя наверх, — сказал он Рафаэлю.

Одной рукой он придержал руку Рафаэля, а второй крепко обхватил его за талию. Рафаэль отстраненно задумался, должен ли он чувствовать отторжение по поводу того, что альфа настолько сильно вторгается в его личное пространство, после того, что произошло, но в данный момент страх за собственную жизнь вытеснил собой все остальные ощущения. Кроме того, это был Кариси и в глазах Рафаэля он казался, скорее, гарантией безопасности, нежели угрозой.

Снаружи Кариси усадил Рафаэля в машину. Офицеры сновали туда-сюда. С неба падала легкая морось. Благодаря тому, что Кариси даже и не подумал отойти от машины, Рафаэль был избавлен от унижения просить его остаться. Он видел, как пальцы Кариси до побелевших костяшек впиваются в дверцу машины. Охранный альфа. Кариси, наверное, с ума сходил, как хотел дотронуться до Рафаэля, но не позволял себе таких вольностей без веского повода.

Рафаэль отстраненно подумал, что если бы события разворачивались иначе, его могло бы и не быть здесь и сейчас. Если бы Лоуренс проверил внутренний карман его пиджака и нашел телефон до того, как ему удалось отправить сообщение полиции. Если бы веревка не соскочила с запястья. Если бы полицейские машины застряли в пробке. Всего несколько минут, и к их приезду он мог бы быть уже мертв.

Сколько еще он собирался игнорировать Кариси и его наивное в своей очевидности влечение? Его жизнь чуть было не закончилась прямо в этом подвале, а он все продолжал колебаться, изучать, думать. Было довольно сложно бояться собственных чувств, когда ты всего несколько минут назад смотрел смерти в лицо.

— Кариси, — позвал он, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить место на заднем сидении машины рядом с собой. — Подойти сюда на секундочку. Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

— Конечно, советник. Что такое?

Кариси залез внутрь, пытаясь устроить свою долговязую фигуру рядом с ним. Одно долгое мгновение Рафаэль просто вдыхал его запах, который тут же окутал его невидимым вторым одеялом. А затем он положил ладонь Кариси на бедро и подался вперед, накрывая его мягкие губы своими.

Кариси замер на месте, издав странный звук. Его пальцы ухватились за воздух, затем приземлились на руку Рафаэля. Но Кариси отдернул их практически мгновенно.

— Я... ох, нет, прости. Ты, наверное...

— Да, Кариси, у меня все еще шок, но я в достаточной мере владею собственными умственными способностями — что удивительно, учитывая, что я делаю, — сказал он и выдавил напряженную улыбку. — Ты хочешь меня поцеловать?

Кариси смотрел на него, явно совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Ну, да, — признал он после небольшой паузы.

— Отлично.

Рафаэль поцеловал его снова, и на этот раз после небольшого промедления Кариси сдался, положил руку ему на шею и притянул ближе. Поцелуй не был чувственным и глубоким, но он длился. Другой рукой Кариси обвил Рафаэля за талию и притянул к себе. И в этот момент мир сузился до тепла тела Кариси, до слабого привкуса кофе на его губах, до его рук, которые притягивали ближе, которые дарили чувство безопасности, и Рафаэлю сейчас больше ничего не нужно было от жизни.


	9. Chapter 9

Барба тогда держался за Сонни здоровой рукой. И когда Сонни вспоминал момент, он все еще мог чувствовать, как пальцы Барбы вжимались в его плечо, какими на вкус были его губы, как он льнул всем телом. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Сонни уткнулся носом в волосы Барбы, вдохнул исходящий от них влажный запах подвала и обнял еще крепче.

Через некоторое время Барба высвободился из объятий, выглядел он куда менее бледным и перестал дрожать. По дороге в больницу Барбе пришлось пересказать им весь долгий разговор с Лоуренсом Кингом, и Сонни старался сидеть к нему как можно ближе. Пару раз он замечал, как Рафаэль бросает в его сторону взгляды и словно бы проверяет, что он никуда не делся. А когда они привезли его из больницы домой и Барба раз пять озвучил Бенсон, что он прекрасно со всем справится самостоятельно, Сонни немного задержался у двери, на что Барба повторил то же самое и положил руку ему на плечо.

Все следующие дни Сонни провел на работе, пялясь в экран и делая куда меньше обычного. В другое время личные вопросы не оказывали на него такого влияния, но было довольно сложно переключиться, когда перед ним лежали свидетельские показания Барбы. Не говоря уже о решении Барбы о том, что... что вообще тогда произошло?

Чем бы это ни было, Сонни не видел за собой права форсировать события после того, что Барба пережил. Вместо этого он начал каждый день писать Барбе сообщения. Тот по рекомендации врача был вынужден торчать дома всю оставшуюся неделю. Обычно Сонни писал утром и вечером, «как твои дела?», или «все в порядке?», или «не нужна помощь?» — просто так, на всякий случай.

Помощь Барбе, судя по всему, была не нужна, но он всегда отвечал, что все в порядке, и ни разу не написал, чтобы Сонни перестал уже спамить, так что все было не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, эти несколько слов перед сном помогали Сонни слегка успокоить свои нервы, чтобы они не звенели, как натянутые струны.

В четверг после обеда Роллинс положила на его стол стопку бумаг со словами:

— Эй, как насчет выпить после работы, Кариси?

Он рассеянно поднял на нее взгляд от документов, которые собирал для Хоува.

— Ммм, да, хорошая идея.

Он решил, что выпить ему не помешает.

В результате они сели в небольшом баре в паре кварталов от участка, заняли угловой столик с поцарапанными стульями. На липкой столешнице перед ними стояли две кружки с пивом.

— Ты уже смотрела интервью Хоува? — спросил Сонни, поглядывая на экран телевизора над барной стойкой, где на беззвучном режиме прокручивались самые интересные события дня.

— Ага. Так же, как и ответные выступления. Умерло пятеро человек, а у нас куча моралистов, которым больше нечем заняться, кроме как доказывать свою точку зрения. Политика, — фыркнула Роллинс.

— Люди, которые жалуются на Лоуренса Кинга, звучат очень похоже на него самого, если исходить из того, что нам рассказал Барба. А уж эти пассажи про то, что современное общество разрушает омег, — пробормотал Сонни в кружку с пивом.

— Хоув, конечно, редкий мудак, что озвучил имя Барбы. Ему теперь сильно докучают репортеры?

— Он только сказал, что больше не отвечает на телефон, если номер не определяется, — ответил Сонни.

Он как раз задавал ему этот вопрос пару дней назад.

— Ну конечно, ты в курсе...

Сонни слишком поздно понял, что угодил в ловушку. Подняв глаза от кружки с пивом, он наткнулся на прищуренный взгляд Роллинс. Она выглядела так, словно сидела по другую сторону стола в допросной.

— Я периодически проверяю, все ли в порядке. Мы просто переписываемся, — слишком поспешно сказал Сонни.

— Не сомневаюсь, что переписываетесь, — закатила глаза Роллинс. — Слушай, Кариси, только между нами, что происходит у вас с Барбой?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сонни.

— Ладно, давай начнем с того, что после похищения я хотела принести Барбе его вещи, которые оставались в подвале, раз уж они не подходили нам в качестве улик, и увидела, как вы двое целовались на заднем сидении полицейской машины.

Сердце Сонни упало в пятки. Да, пожалуй, от такого отболтаться не получится. Он сделал глоток пива, оттягивая неизбежное, но вопреки всему надеясь, что сможет придумать какое-то правдоподобное объяснение.

— Не знаю, — в конце концов признался он. — Не знаю, что у нас происходит. Нет, он, конечно, потрясающий и очень мне нравится.

— Это я заметила, — прокомментировала Роллинс.

— Ха-ха, — он был настолько очевиден? Роллинс, конечно, довольно хорошо его знала, и она смотрела на их взаимоотношения на работе из первых рядов. — Я просто не знаю, что Барба обо мне думает.

Роллинс вскинула бровь.

— Зато я знаю, что первой же его реакцией в ответ на кучу произошедшей с ним херни было пойти обниматься с тобой. Ты же детектив, да?

Нахмурившись, Сонни сделал еще один глоток пива. Он очень хотел бы в это верить, но предпочитал в отношении Барбы быть крайне осторожным.

— Слушай, учитывая, сколько всего с ним случилось в последнее время, он вполне мог слегка запутаться. Это мог быть банальный инстинкт ухватиться за альфу.

— Там была целая комната альф, и некоторых из нас он знает довольно хорошо, а он все равно предпочел целоваться с тобой, — Роллинс покачала головой. — Ты с ума по нему сходишь, а Барба, похоже, нашел единственного человека на земле, которому может улыбаться. Я, конечно, не говорю, что тебе стоит тащить его в постель прямо сейчас, пока он еще не пришел в себя после произошедшего, но ты же можешь хотя бы пригласить его выпить или вроде того?

Иногда было очень хорошо заметно, что Роллинс с юга, где альфы были чуть более стереотипными и до сих пор слегка старомодными. Не то чтобы она была бесчувственной, нет, но Сонни прекрасно мог себе представить, что она позвала бы Барбу на свидание при первой же возможности. Наверное, еще тогда, когда они собирали шкаф и ели суши. Черт, да большинство людей, скорее всего, так бы и поступили. Сонни полагал, он просто слишком боялся услышать в ответ отказ, который с учетом холодности Барбы казался ему неизбежным.

— Его сложно понять, — сказал Сонни.

— Как по мне, все кристально ясно, — Роллинс подняла руку. — Но это твое дело, я не вмешиваюсь. Мне просто больно видеть, как ты по нему сохнешь.

— Я не сохну, — запротестовал Сонни.

Вместо ответа Роллинс рассмеялась и указала на свою пустую кружку.

— Я пойду возьму себе еще. Тебе брать?

— Еще бы.

К счастью, Роллинс заслуживала доверия. Сонни был более чем уверен, что его шансы моментально бы испарились, стоило Барбе узнать об их разговоре. Он производил впечатление человека, которому бы не понравилось обсуждение его личной жизни. Но Сонни чувствовал облегчение, что ему наконец-то было, с кем поговорить. Да, он давно уже сходил по Барбе с ума. Давно уже влюбился. Возможно, это было не самым умным его решением, но зато искренним.

Когда Роллинс отошла к бару, Сонни достал телефон и увидел ответ на свое последнее сообщение.

«Да, я выжил несмотря на то, что попытки посмотреть дневные телевизионные шоу оказались серьезной угрозой моему психическому здоровью. Я завтра хочу зайти в участок. Ты будешь на работе часов в 11?»

Сонни быстро напечатал ответ.

«Буду за рабочим столом, да.»

Следующее сообщение не заставило себя ждать.

«Тогда с нетерпением жду встречи.»

Когда вернулась Роллинс, Сонни никак не мог перестать улыбаться.

-

— Ты уверен, что хочешь так рано вернуться в суд?

И хотя Сонни был уверен, что Бенсон просто волнуется о Барбе и тот прекрасно это понимает, советник все равно отмахнулся от ее вопроса, как от докучливой мухи.

— Если мы не примем эту дату суда, скорее всего, пройдет не один месяц, прежде чем нам назначат следующую. Я не собираюсь заставлять эту бедную женщину опять так долго ждать.

— Я бы тоже этого не хотела... если ты полагаешь, что сможешь.

— Это моя работа, уверен, что справлюсь, — отрезал Барба.

И пока он шел от дверей ее кабинета к рабочему столу Сонни, Бенсон сделала глубокий вдох и покачала головой, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

Барба остановился перед Сонни.

— Кариси, у меня есть один вопрос по делу. Найдется пара минут?

— Конечно.

Подтянув стул от одного из пустующих столов, Барба сел. Сонни подумал, что он выглядит уставшим, под глазами залегли темные круги, а лицо было бледным. Похоже, он даже сбросил несколько килограмм, что вызывало тревогу. Они виделись всего неделю назад, и Барба выглядел намного лучше.

— Лоуренс Кинг сказал, почему он выбрал именно меня? Этот ход был довольно рискованным. Мы уже и так преследовали одного из них.

— Глупая была идея, — согласился Сонни. — Он сказал только, что с момента твоей травмы ты привлек к себе слишком много медийного внимания и соответствовал его профилю.

— Это правда, — признал Барба.

— Но мне кажется, что дело не в этом. Я думаю, ты просто спровоцировал его, постоянно мелькая перед глазами. И он не смог противиться даже с учетом того, что риск был чересчур велик. Слишком уж сильно это затрагивало его семью.

— И Джейсон Кинг действительно не имел к этому никакого отношения?

— Исходя из того, что мы знаем и можем доказать — нет. Так же, как и второй брат. Кажется, знал только Пол. Он помогал Лоуренсу избавляться от тел.

Барба кивнул.

— Полагаю, о непричастности Джейсона он не лгал, — медленно проговорил Рафаэль. — Он, конечно, мог просто защищать брата, но даже если Джейсон Кинг и участвовал, то Лоуренс определенно был лидером всей этой операции. В противном случае, он просто чертовски хороший актер.

Он уставился на поверхность стола, погрузившись в задумчивость. Молчание затянулось.

— Я знаю, что это личное, но ты не думал после произошедшего обратиться к психотерапевту? — осторожно спросил Сонни. — Тебе, наверное, тяжело.

— Не припомню, чтобы раньше тебя что-то удерживало от личных вопросов, Кариси. Нет, — ответил Барба. — Не хочу давать окружному прокурору лишнюю возможность использовать это против меня. Я бы пошел, но просто не могу позволить себе такой роскоши. Кто-нибудь обязательно узнает и посчитает это слабостью.

— Ладно, но... послушай, советник, здесь речь уже не о карьере, а о твоем здоровье. Что хорошего будет в повышении, если сразу после него ты свалишься с нервным срывом?

— Спасибо, доктор Кариси, — нетерпеливо ответил Барба, поднимаясь со стула. — Я узнал о деле всю необходимую информацию.

Он хотел было уйти, но Сонни тоже вскочил на ноги и удержал его за локоть. Он не знал, есть у него право так себя вести — скорее всего, нет, — но ему было все равно.

— Я о тебе беспокоюсь, — сказал он.

— Поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался от всех своих стремлений и свернулся клубочком дома, чтобы ты мог почувствовать себя лучше? — спросил Барба, с трудом сдерживая гнев; но при этом он не сдвинулся с места. — Даже Лив говорит, что мне следует какое-то время отдохнуть и рассмотреть возможность перейти в другой отдел. Теперь и ты тоже начнешь?

— Ты же понимаешь, что она говорит это вовсе не для того, чтобы разозлить тебя?

— Нет никакой разницы, для чего она это делает. Потому что это так или иначе значит, что единственные люди, которые были на моей стороне, больше меня не поддерживают. И мои шансы выбраться из отдела налоговых преступлений постепенно начинают стремиться к нулю. И в какой бы офис окружного прокурора я потом не перешел, все они будут делать из произошедшего один и тот же вывод — мне попробовали дать более опасный отдел, и я не справился.

Барба, казалось, был близок к тому, чтобы надвое переломить карандаш, который он взял со стола. И несмотря на то, что говорил он холодно и сухо, Сонни чувствовал отчаяние, плещущееся в глубине.

— Эй, это неправда, только не мы с Лив. Мы прекрасно тебя знаем. И ты просто не можешь сдаться. Ты же не думаешь, что мы будем счастливы на следующие несколько лет застрять здесь с Хоувом?

— Ты можешь сдать свой экзамен — если повезет, конечно, — и занять мое место, пока я поищу себе другое, более подходящее для омеги. Я могу устроиться воспитателем в детском саду, уверен, уж это целиком и полностью ответит моему темпераменту, — пробормотал Барба. — Если, конечно, стресс не окажется слишком велик для моей хрупкой натуры.

Видеть Барбу таким надувшимся было бы забавно, если бы Сонни не знал наверняка, насколько эта работа была для него важна, насколько он боялся ее потерять. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает на них внимания, потянулся вперед и положил руку Барбе на плечо, сжимая, проезжаясь большим пальцем по его шее.

— Можешь на меня положиться, советник. Я на твоей стороне, клянусь. Если ты хочешь тут работать, я уверен, ничто тебя не остановит. И если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится моя помощь, только позови. Я просто беспокоюсь, что ты слишком на себя давишь. Ты же вполне можешь продолжить свое восхождение к должности окружного прокурора через пару недель, да? — пошутил он и улыбнулся.

Барба ничего не ответил. Он только смотрел на Сонни задумчивым взглядом зеленых глаз, очень пристально, пока тот не замялся и не отпустил его плечо.


	10. Chapter 10

Если бы надо было найти хорошие стороны в похищении насильником и убийцей, то Рафаэль бы точно выбрал тот факт, что Хоув наконец-то был решительно настроен плотно работать с ним над этим делом. Рафаэль теперь был не только коллегой, но и главным свидетелем обвинения. Он, конечно, категорически отказался выступать перед СМИ, как того хотел Хоув, но зато всячески предлагал ему руку помощи на остальных этапах процесса. И начал сразу же, как только врачи разрешили ему вернуться на работу. Они все же настояли на том, чтобы Рафаэль после второй операции провел неделю дома, чтобы у руки появился наконец шанс срастись. Хоув, который никогда не приходил в восторг от бумажной работы, был счастлив передать Рафаэлю кипу документов; в конце концов, как сказал Хоув, Барба числился на деле консультантом. И хотя эта работа была по большей части неофициальной — так как Рафаэль не должен был выступать обвинителем на собственном же деле, — возможность доказать Хоуву, что он достоин доверия, имела шанс сослужить впоследствии неплохую службу.

До заседания суда, которое он пропустил, оставалось еще две недели. Поэтому другим его приоритетным вопросом оставалось дело о мошенничестве в зоомагазинах. Эта проблема в целом продолжала казаться Рафаэлю совершенно бессмысленной, но игнорировать ее было опасно, так как это выставило бы его в плохом свете или, что еще хуже, создало впечатление, что нападение выбило его из колеи. Если уж он пока не мог работать с предпочтительным для него отделом, то он собирался блестяще справляться с оставшимися задачами. Только так он мог сохранить свою позицию и молчаливо противостоять тем голосам, которые нашептывали, что он совершенно не подходит на позицию помощника окружного прокурора.

К тому же за время его отсутствия на столе скопились бумаги от отдела по борьбе с мошенничеством, что позволило Рафаэлю переключить свое внимание на что-то хотя бы относительно полезное, и это не могло не вызвать его расположения. По ночам он, в основном, смотрел в потолок или забывался мутными снами, после которых просыпался весь в поту и потом еще долго не мог унять тошноту. Потому что его схватили прямо на выходе из собственного дома, и он теперь не чувствовал себя в безопасности, ему было некомфортно выходить на улицу, пусть даже он себя и заставлял. Балансовые отчеты в таких условиях вдруг показались ему отличным способом отвлечься.

Еще одним отягчающим обстоятельством его личной жизни, от которого он бы с удовольствием спрятался в работе, были его взаимоотношения с Кариси, которые с каждым днем становились все более странными. После спасения, еще до поцелуя в машине и на протяжении всего визита в больницу, Кариси кружил вокруг него с таким видом, будто Рафаэль уже несколько лет как был его парой. Однако же, как только напряжение спало, с его стороны больше не было ни одной попытки сблизиться. Рафаэль задавался вопросом, значит ли это, что Кариси не хочет двигаться дальше? Но в то же время Кариси и не отталкивал его, предпочитая при этом поддерживать лишь поверхностный контакт через смс.

Возможно, Кариси просто пока не знал, что Рафаэль заинтересован как минимум выяснить, что между ними происходит; может быть, он полагал, что Рафаэль не захочет сразу брать с места в карьер после того, что с ним произошло. Это было вполне логично. Но Рафаэль полагал, что вряд ли кто-то смог бы выразить свои намерения яснее, чем это сделал он, когда засунул свой язык в рот Кариси.

Он отодвинул эти мысли в сторону и старался их игнорировать. И это работало, пока он не проснулся в пятницу утром и не осознал, что не уследил за календарем. Его колени, одно из которых все еще было непередаваемого зеленого оттенка, казалось, превратились в пудинг, пижамные штаны были влажные, а мысли отказывались складываться в предложения, в которых было больше десяти слов. Со всем произошедшим Рафаэль совсем забыл про свою «любимую» часть месяца.

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что общее чувство паранойи и ощущение полной потери контроля не очень хорошо уживались вместе. Рафаэль не любил течку и в лучшие времена; она была ненасытной черной дырой, которая затягивала в себя и голос разума, и здравый смыл, превращая человека в примитивное существо, практически животное, испытывающее лишь отчаяние и нужду.

Рафаэль осознал, что сидит на табуретке, прислонившись спиной к стене и проклиная свою уязвимость. Его нервы были слишком сильно натянуты, чтобы попробовать подрочить, но биологическая нужда была слишком велика, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, кроме мыслей о сексе.

Идея сформировалась у него в голове уже к обеду, когда он пытался запихнуть в себя еду несмотря на то, что тело отказывалось чувствовать голод. Рафаэль уже дважды отмечал про себя, что ему было довольно сложно бояться Сонни Кариси, а в машине оказалось, что в его присутствии и не бояться всего остального тоже становилось легче. Было бы неплохо, если бы рядом оказался кто-то, кто мог бы защитить его от его же собственных страхов, не говоря уже о других не менее важных способах использования альфы в данной ситуации. В конце концов, Рафаэль больше не мог отрицать, что его чувства к Кариси давно уже перешли от негативных, а потом и нейтральных к чему-то куда более мягкому и, в то же время, сильному.

Если он попробует пригласить его к себе, то наконец получит ответ на вопрос, что, во имя всего святого, Кариси вообще делает в этих отношениях.

Рафаэль выбрал номер телефона из списка и нажал кнопку вызова, ерзая на табуретке. Одежда была слишком жаркой. Воздух — душным. От пота рубашка неприятно прилипала к спине.

— Кариси.

— Это Барба, — представился Рафаэль, чувствуя себя крайне неловко от того, что его член дернулся от одного лишь звука голоса.

Течка оставляла ему не слишком много возможностей для сохранения хотя бы толики собственного достоинства.

— Привет, советник. Все в порядке?

— Зависит от того, что ты считаешь порядком, — Рафаэль знал, что его голос звучит хрипло, ему следовало разделаться с этим как можно скорее, он едва мог поддерживать диалог, поэтому просто добавил: — У меня течка.

— Ого.

Кариси, похоже, не знал, что ему делать с этой информацией, и Барбе очень хотелось дотянуться до него прямо через телефонную трубку и встряхнуть. Он что, полагал, что омега в течке, которая чуть раньше его поцеловала, позвонила просто, чтобы обыденно проинформировать о состоянии своего цикла?

— Ты дома? Ты же в безопасности, да? — добавил Кариси.

Его беспокойство было бы даже очаровательным, если бы разум Рафаэля к этому времени уже не скатился к первобытным инстинктам.

— Заперт в собственной квартире, да, — ответил он, пытаясь сохранять видимое спокойствие. — Не желаешь присоединиться?

Ответом было молчание.

— Ты имеешь в виду, ммм, помочь?

— Нет, Кариси, собрать еще один книжный шкаф. А ты как думаешь? — вспылил в ответ Барба, его терпение подошло к концу.

— Ясно. Ага. Я... мне надо закончить с работой, но я приеду в ту же секунду, как смогу отсюда вырваться.

В голосе Кариси замешательство сменилось очень плохо скрываемым восторгом.

— Тебе принести чего-нибудь? У тебя достаточно еды?

Рафаэль взглянул на яблоко, от которого он успел откусить кусок, прежде чем отложить в сторону.

— Прямо скажем, для меня это сейчас вопрос второстепенной важности, — он умудрился изобразить сарказм, даже несмотря на сбитое дыхание.

— Боже...

По крайней мере, судя по голосу, Кариси теперь имел дело с некоторой унизительной проблемой под собственным столом. Рафаэлю нравилась мысль, что он хоть чем-то может отомстить альфам за то, что им не приходится проходить через все это.

— Скоро увидимся, Кариси.

— Да уж, можешь на это рассчитывать, советник.

—

Когда прозвенел дверной звонок, было четыре часа дня и Рафаэль был близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума. Это была не первая его течка без альфы, и они всегда были болезненными и неудовлетворительными, но сочетание предвкушения с обуревавшим его страхом заставляло ходить по квартире кругами, словно запертое в клетку животное.

После того, как он открыл Кариси дверь подъезда по домофону, он попытался собраться с мыслями, натянул джинсы, которые ощущались лишними на горящей коже, и расправил рубашку, которую ему так хотелось с себя сорвать. Он услышал торопливые шаги Кариси, а затем стук в дверь.

— Это Сонни, — раздался его голос.

Рафаэль открыл дверь и уперся рукой в стену в попытке себя уравновесить. Встретить альфу в процессе течки было схоже с ощущением металла, который оказался вблизи магнита. Кариси потрясающе пах и прекрасно выглядел, его костюм был помят, а волосы — слегка взъерошены. Он держал в руках пару бумажных пакетов, которые тут же бросил под вешалкой для пальто.

— Господи, советник, — выдавил Кариси.

Его напряженный голос оборвался отчаянным смешком.

Рафаэль отступил, пропуская его в квартиру. Был один странный момент, когда Кариси стянул ботинки и замер перед ним, словно не зная, с чего начать. Но биология взяла верх, и он подался вперед, наклонился, вдыхая запах. Рафаэль судорожно выдохнул.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, советник, — прошептал Кариси, губами задевая его шею.

Этот человек был просто безнадежен.

— Сонни, если это, конечно, не какая-то личная прихоть, можешь называть меня Рафаэлем, раз уж ты собираешься со мной спать? — спросил Рафаэль.

Кариси улыбнулся и немного отстранился.

— Эй, думаю, ты первый из всего Спецкорпуса действительно назвал меня Сонни. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будешь именно ты?

Его длинные пальцы забрались Рафаэлю под рубашку. При контакте кожи с кожей Рафаэлю показалось, что его коснулся оголенный электрический провод. Он выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух.

Сонни спал с лица.

— Советник?!

— Что я только что сказал тебе о своем имени? — выдавил Рафаэль, откидываясь затылком на стену; этим он попытался прогнать страх из голубых глаз Кариси. — Я просто слегка... чувствительный.

Его голос был неровным. Прикосновение Кариси выстегнуло напряжением все его мышцы.

— Возможно, нам придется начать с малого, — добавил он.

Кариси сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и кивнул. Он явно чувствовал облегчение.

— Хорошо, тогда давай немного снимем напряжение.

Он очень осторожно ухватил Рафаэля за талию, на этот раз поверх рубашки, и прислонил его к стене. После чего просунул колено между его ног, проезжаясь бедром по возбужденному члену. Рафаэль судорожно ухватился за него здоровой рукой, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени. Но Кариси поймал его в кольцо рук.

— Я держу тебя, Раф, — прошептал он ему на ухо, и его голос растекся по всей нервной системе Рафаэля, заставляя его дрожать, как листок на ветру.

Он беспомощно потерся о бедро Кариси, вдыхая запах, позволяя голове откинуться назад. Кариси тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы провести языком по шее, накрывая губами место, где под кожей бился пульс. Он толкнулся вперед и затем вовлек Рафаэля в жадный поцелуй, который судорогой прошел через все тело Рафаэля. Вместе с этим Кариси держал свои руки исключительно выше талии.

Оргазм был не сильно приятен. Все тело словно свело. Однако, как только ощущения схлынули, Рафаэль почувствовал, что снова может дышать свободно. Он разжал пальцы, которыми хватался за лацкан пиджака Кариси, чувствуя боль в суставах от того, с какой силой он цеплялся за ткань. И уставился в потолок.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кариси, носом прослеживая линию его шеи. — Ты обычно не такой тихий.

— Наверное, я просто в шоке, что ты оказался достаточно компетентен в вопросах секса, — ответил Рафаэль. — Но, пожалуй, это все равно был наиболее унизительный из всех способов, которыми ты мог довести меня до оргазма.

— Ты не первая моя омега, знаешь, — усмехнулся Кариси. — К тому же, я сильно сомневаюсь, что в ближайшие несколько дней тебе пригодятся эти джинсы.

Рафаэль закатил глаза, но он понимал, что Кариси прав. Он до сих пор был прилично одет исключительно из собственной гордости, но если Кариси действительно знал, что надо делать, то об одежде можно было забыть.

Пока его голова была чистой и легкой, Рафаэль прошел в гостиную, и Кариси последовал за ним.

— Сядь, — указал Рафаэль.

К его удивлению, Кариси послушался. Альфы вообще нечасто следовали командам Рафаэля, что уж говорить про течку, когда они обычно настолько сильно хотели его трогать, что буквально следовали по пятам. Не сказать чтобы Кариси выглядел спокойным. Он нервно ерзал, ткань его брюк была натянута в паху, он внимательно следил за всеми движениями Рафаэля, следил, как тот подошел к окну и задернул занавески, прежде чем снять джинсы, а потом боксеры и рубашку; следил, но оставался на месте.

Рафаэль стоял посреди комнаты, обнаженный. Он разумно полагал, что время скромности прошло, когда он довел себя до оргазма, потираясь о выставленное бедро, как какой-то пес. Да и потом, во время течки ему было не о чем беспокоиться. Его запах сделает то, что не сможет сделать его тело — вскружит Кариси голову. К тому же, если вспомнить шоколадные конфеты, возможно, Кариси не так уж и волновал тот факт, что Рафаэль был недостаточно подтянут. Рафаэлю хватало опыта, чтобы понимать — общепризнанные идеалы очень часто не совпадали с истинными предпочтениями людей.

— Можно мне встать, пожалуйста? — пошутил Кариси, но несмотря на улыбку, звучало это искренне.

— Нет.

Рафаэль подошел к дивану, опустился на колени и раздвинул бедра Кариси в стороны. Он видел, насколько сильный эффект производит. В ту же секунду, как он подался вперед, Кариси потянулся рукой, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая затылок, прижимая его щекой к своему бедру, пока Рафаэль прослеживал губами очертания его члена прямо через брюки. От одной лишь этой руки он почувствовал знакомую влажность между ног и начал инстинктивно льнуть, словно кошка, которую чесали за ушами.

Ему хотелось немного поддразнить Кариси, подначить его, но большая часть его мыслей была лишь о том, чтобы заняться одной определенной частью тела. Он бесцеремонно расстегнул молнию на брюках и высвободил член, тут же медленно и тягуче проводя по нему языком. Кариси подавился воздухом.

Пока еще получалось бороться с инстинктом зарыться носом в пах Кариси в жажде его внимания, получалось удерживать остатки контроля, который Рафаэлю так не хотелось отдавать. В конце концов, ему всегда приходилось. Так диктовала природа, и его партнеры обычно были крайне рады наконец-то взять верх над непокорной омегой. Но для Рафаэля это всегда казалось поражением, а он ненавидел проигрывать. В немалой степени именно поэтому последние несколько лет он предпочитал терпеть течки в одиночестве.

Но пока что Кариси стонал и держался за его плечи, с удовольствием позволяя ему делать, что заблагорассудится. Рафаэль вобрал его член в рот и посмотрел наверх, чтобы встретиться с Кариси взглядом. Альфа смотрел с восторженным вниманием. Было в этом что-то общее с тем, как он иногда глазел на него в суде. Рафаэль не смог удержаться от улыбки, даже с учетом того, что его рот был занят.

Он как раз собирался вновь начать двигать головой, когда Кариси подтянул его выше, целуя суматошно и бесцельно: в губы, в щеку, в висок.

— Я хочу тебя, пожалуйста, — прошептал он на ухо Рафаэлю.

Без лишних слов Рафаэль кивнул.

На нетвердых ногах он завел его в спальню, и стоило Кариси опуститься на кровать, как Рафаэль толкнул его рукой в плечо, опрокидывая, воспользовался шансом залезть на него сверху. Он мелко подрагивал от ощущения рук Кариси, жадно оглаживающих его тело, и вновь был возбужден. Рафаэль знал, что так и будет продолжаться где-то до середины воскресенья.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Кариси, словно больше не мог удерживать это в себе.

— Если ты расстегнешь рубашку, я смогу вернуть тебе комплимент, — ответил Рафаэль.

Он вытащил презерватив из ящика прикроватной тумбочки, надел его на член Кариси и начал пристраиваться.

Кариси только наполовину расстегнул рубашку, когда Рафаэль опустился на его член. Сонни ахнул, его руки взлетели к бедрам Рафаэля и с силой в них вцепились. Было бы так легко сдаться, позволить этим сильным большим рукам взять на себя власть, но Рафаэль напряг ноги и устоял, задавая собственный ритм. Это выматывало, было сложно идти против самого себя. Он чувствовал, как напряжение сковало плечи, пальцы здоровой руки сжались в кулак.

А затем Кариси толкнулся вверх, и Рафаэль не удержался. Его локоть подломился, и он упал вперед, чуть не столкнувшись с Кариси лбами. С достойной восхищения ловкостью тот перехватил его, удержав от падения на сломанную руку.

— Осторожнее, сове... Рафаэль. Все хорошо?

Рафаэлю очень хотелось покачать головой. Его позвоночник ощущался, словно резиновый шланг.

— Да.

— Подожди, я...

И прежде, чем он успел возразить, Кариси сел и перевернул их таким образом, что Рафаэль оказался на спине. Он смотрел в склонившееся над ним лицо, улыбающееся, разрумянившееся, в обрамлении растрепанных волос.

— Так намного удобнее, правда? — объявил Кариси.

Конечно, он был прав. Кариси толкнулся в него, и в голове Рафаэля вспыхнули звезды. Его ноги машинально раздвинулись шире, и Кариси с легкостью скользнул на всю длину, гостеприимно встреченный разгоряченным и расслабленным телом.

Рафаэль держался за Кариси здоровой рукой, устроив сломанную на матрасе. Кариси никак не мог оторваться от его горла, втягивая носом запах, а затем сомкнул зубы на сгибе плеча и шеи, когда движения стали более хаотичными. Это была настолько неожиданная вспышка доминирования, что Рафаэль сдавленно ахнул. Его голова запрокинулась назад, и Кариси воспользовался своим шансом, проехался зубами по подставленной шее, прежде чем до боли прикусить плечо.

Это должно было ощущаться грубостью, но Кариси переплел пальцы со здоровой рукой Рафаэля, ткнулся носом в его подбородок и прошептал на ухо его имя, когда кончал.

Рафаэль последовал за ним буквально через несколько секунд, голова закружилась, а дыхание судорожно сбилось. Он расслабленно упал на кровать, полностью поверженный, и позволил Кариси обводить языком метки, которые он оставил на его коже. Когда Рафаэль открыл глаза, он ожидал увидеть самодовольство, но наткнулся взглядом на неуверенную улыбку.

— Извини, пожалуйста, я повредил кожу, — сказал Кариси, осторожно обводя контур укуса. Рафаэль заметил немного крови у него на зубах.

— Хорошо бы это вышло случайно. Учти, я не сильно жалую подобные вещи, — строго сказал он, с трудом владея голосом.

Когда он занимался сексом во время течки, ему казалось, что он из горячей ванны выбирается во влажный воздух тропического лета, — не совсем облегчение, но хотя бы не обжигает. Но Рафаэль прекрасно знал, что очень скоро ему предстояло вновь свалиться в эту воду.

Кариси лег сверху, притираясь всем телом. Он напоминал Рафаэлю ласкового пса, большого и тяжелого. Хотя, скорее всего, желание обниматься объяснялось просто. Альфе просто хотелось пометить Рафаэля своим собственным запахом, иначе ему пришлось бы сходить с ума каждую минуту, проведенную вместе.

И, честно говоря, объятия были довольно приятны.

Кариси отстранился, вышел из Рафаэля и сел, оставляя его чувствовать пустоту во всех смыслах. Кариси и сам, казалось, не хотел разделяться, — таково было действие течки.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал он, вскакивая с кровати и наконец-то избавляясь от полурасстегнутой одежды, обнажая свою долговязую фигуру.

Рафаэль постарался успокоить дыхание. Он был немного горд собой, что не начал упрашивать Кариси вернуться сразу же, как тот встал. Вместо этого он дотянулся до влажных салфеток на прикроватной тумбочке и протер живот.

Спустя минуту Кариси вернулся с бутылкой воды и сэндвичем.

— Я же по телефону сказал тебе, что не голоден.

— Да, я знаю, эти ощущение совсем отключаются во время течки. Но тебе все равно нужно что-то есть.

По правде говоря, Рафаэль действительно толком не ел со вчерашнего вечера. Он медленно забрал из рук Кариси сэндвич.

— Так вот что было в твоих бумажных пакетах?

— Да, подумал, что надо закупиться заранее, раз уж я, возможно, пробуду здесь все выходные.

В его голосе промелькнуло сомнение.

— Не думаю, что кто-то другой теперь на меня польстится, учитывая, что ты попортил весь товар, — Рафаэль ткнул пальцем в метку на своем плече.

Не самая красноречивая гарантия, но Рафаэль был готов дать только такую. И он был вознагражден яркой, счастливой улыбкой. Кариси притянул его ближе, усевшись напротив.

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — виновато пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом в волосы Рафаэля.

— Имеешь в виду, что я пахну тобой, поскольку ты пометил всего меня своим запахом?

Кариси только усмехнулся и открыл бутылку с водой. Он провел рукой Рафаэлю между лопаток.

— Ты все еще немного напряжен. Хочешь я помассирую тебе спину?

Рафаэль почувствовал, насколько у него пересохло горло, и сделал глоток воды. Что же касается альф, то он не мог не признать, что Кариси оказался одним из самых сносных.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Сонни шел домой после выходных, проведенных с Рафаэлем, ему казалось, что он проглотил солнце. Даже в наиболее смелых и подробных своих фантазиях он не мог представить, каким будет Рафаэль на самом деле. Поначалу он был немного зажат, но уже в первую ночь они нашли свой ритм, и с тех самых пор все стало просто потрясающим. Сонни боялся, что в промежутках между сексом Рафаэль будет отстраненным, но они под влиянием течки как-то незаметно сблизились, и никакой неловкости не возникало. Рафаэль все так же дразнил, подкалывал и высмеивал, но при этом он еще льнул и прижимался.

В субботу вечером Сонни притащил еды из китайского ресторанчика ниже по улице. Он второпях накинул одежду, его волосы торчали во всех направлениях, он все еще пах течкой и Рафаэлем и поймал на себя несколько ошеломленных взглядов. Он тогда чувствовал смущение и нелепую гордость, словно подросток, покупающий свои первые презервативы.

Учитывая сломанную руку Рафаэля, приходилось выкручиваться, но Сонни даже нравилось придумывать позы, в которых им будет удобно. Обычно Рафаэль забирался ему на колени или утягивал его на кровать, где откидывался на спину, обхватывая Сонни бедрами. Он был практически ненасытен и ночью только дремал, расталкивая Сонни каждые несколько часов, — очень сложно сказать «нет», когда Рафаэль Барба мурчит тебе в шею. Когда Сонни прокомментировал его аномальную активность, Рафаэль невзначай бросил фразу, что у него уже довольно давно не было альфы.

Но несмотря на это он же позвал Сонни, потому что... ну, потому что Сонни ему нравился, да? Отдыхая после субботнего ужина, они смотрели по телевизору какую-то ерунду, и Рафаэль положил голову ему на колени. А когда в воскресенье утром Сонни воспользовался перерывом в их занятиях, чтобы скорректировать эссе для школы, которое ему надо было сдать во вторник, Рафаэль даже присел рядом с ним и использовал час-другой более или менее ясных мыслей, чтобы объяснить ему тонкости местных законов об опеке.

— Я просто не мог оставить эссе в прежнем виде, — сказал он Сонни в ответ на его благодарность. — Оно меня оскорбляло.

Но, кажется, эта шпилька была простой формальностью, потому что в процессе чтения он даже пару раз похвалил Сонни за достойную аргументацию.

И этот интерес, который Рафаэль проявлял к Сонни в свободное от постели время, говорил о том, что он был настроен весьма серьезно. Говорил куда громче того факта, что он вообще позвал к себе. Рафаэль был крайне придирчив в выборе альф, но при этом впустил Сонни в свою постель и в свою жизнь, и даже не особенно сильно жаловался на те отметки, которые тот оставил по всему его телу, безоговорочно обозначая, чей он.

Мысленно Сонни осторожно пробовал называть Рафаэля своей парой.

Рафаэль, конечно, был сейчас очень занят подготовкой к заседанию суда, которое пропустил из-за похищения. Не говоря уже о большом внимании прессы и о том, что Хоув не жалел времени, чтобы подготовить его как свидетеля. Хотя судя по телефонному разговору, который Сонни случайно подслушал в выходные, непонятно, кто кого готовил больше.

Поэтому было неудивительно, что следующие пару дней Рафаэль не выходил на связь. Сонни написал ему во вторник, чтобы рассказать, что успешно сдал эссе, с которым тот ему помог.

«Юридическому факультету Фордхейма стоит ждать новых свершений, раз уж ты начал воспринимать занятия серьезно.»

Сонни, конечно, ожидал сарказма — визитной карточки Рафаэля, — но это сообщение было каким-то обезличенным, словно они только познакомились и еще не успели друг друга узнать. Наверное, Рафаэль посто был слишком сильно занят, у него хватало забот, а Сонни придумывал себе лишнее. Поэтому он отложил телефон на захламленный журнальный столик и покачал головой. Не было никакой причины мучиться, словно подросток. Он просто спросит его лично в следующий раз, когда они увидятся.

-

Когда еще через пару дней Рафаэль зашел в участок вместе с Хоувом, Сонни хотел было воспользоваться шансом и поговорить, но Рафаэль только приветственно кивнул и быстро скрылся в кабинете Бенсон. И когда Сонни удалось оторваться от работы, чтобы налить себе кофе, оказалось, что Рафаэль уже каким-то образом ускользнул, даже не попрощавшись. Сонни этим же вечером написал ему: «Спокойной ночи», но не получил ответа.

Сонни снова попытался успокоить себя тем, что Рафаэль просто очень занят.

Суд над Рамирезом в пятницу прошел настолько хорошо, насколько это было возможно. Рафаэль, несмотря на сломанную руку, выглядел чрезвычайно внушительно и на протяжении всего заседания был на голову выше защиты. Ему удалось подорвать доверие к главному свидетелю, вынудив его признаться, что на протяжении всего вечера, когда он обеспечивал подсудимому алиби, он был пьян. Жюри присяжных сошлись на изнасиловании первой степени и тюремном заключении.

После суда Сонни наконец-то удалось поймать Рафаэля наедине. Он что-то печатал в своем Блэкберри, сидя на скамейке перед зданием суда. Золотое осеннее солнце заливало его мягким светом. Кариси присел рядом, Рафаэль вскинул на него взгляд и нахмурился.

— Отличная работа. Хочешь отпраздновать? — спросил Сонни.

— Вы собираетесь пойти в бар всем отделом?

— Нет, я подумал, что мы можем сделать это и вдвоем.

Рафаэль задумался. Его лицо было невозмутимым, как и на заседании суда.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

Это прозвучало настолько холодно, словно подобный вопрос был неуместен, и Сонни вообще не следовало его задавать.

Сонни почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой.

— О чем ты? Мы же...

Он замялся.

— Что мы? — спросил Рафаэль, вскинув брови. — Встречаемся?

Из уст Рафаэля это прозвучало как совершенно необоснованное предположение. Сонни стало стыдно, а потом — обидно. Нет, Сонни не выдумал то, как Рафаэль уютно лежал в его руках все прошлые выходные, чем бы он ни старался это выставить. Это был не просто секс. Это были расслабленные, полусонные, уступчивые поцелуи, которыми тот безмолвно разрешал Сонни рассказывать дальше про семью и работу.

— Да, — резко сказал он. — Может быть. Почему нет? Да ладно тебе, Рафаэль...

— Барба. Мы на людях.

Это тоже болезненно отозвалось внутри несмотря на то, что ход мыслей был Сонни понятен.

— Хорошо, — огрызнулся он. — Но я тебе нравлюсь, так? А ты нравишься мне.

— Мы повеселились, — Рафаэль отвел взгляд в сторону, впервые за это время разрывая зрительный контакт. — Не увлекайся. Ты придаешь слишком большое значение тем ощущениям, которые в альфе пробуждает течка.

— Мне не шестнадцать, — возразил Сонни.

— А так и не скажешь.

Когда Сонни просто молча продолжил на него смотреть, Рафаэль расправил плечи.

— Какой в этом смысл, Кариси? — спросил он.

В его голосе было столько сдавленного гнева, что Сонни почувствовал себя сбитым с толку.

— О чем ты?

— Чем еще, кроме течки, мы можем поделиться друг с другом? Ты действительно хочешь официально и публично быть со мной? Представить семье работающую омегу на двенадцать лет тебя старше? Которая не хочет замуж и через несколько лет может стать слишком старой, чтобы иметь детей? Представить меня своей глубоко традиционной католической семье, к которой ты так привязан? — Рафаэль поднялся. — У этих отношений нет будущего. Хороших выходных, детектив.

С этими словами Рафаэль развернулся и ушел прежде чем Сонни смог опомниться и придумать весомый ответ. Он вскочил на ноги сразу же, как только смог стряхнуть с себя шок, но к этому времени Рафаэль уже затерялся в толпе людей, которые шли по улице неостановимым потоком, и пропал.

-

— Что происходит?

Напиваться с Роллинс начало входить в привычку. Чисто теоретически, это было неплохо, потому что она была хорошим другом, и Сонни был счастлив, что она наконец-то прониклась к нему — он знал, что поначалу не сильно ей нравился. С другой стороны, у него сегодня было настолько плохое настроение, что впору было лечь на землю и лежать, и даже два стакана виски не смогли это исправить, поэтому в ответ он промолчал.

— Ты провалил экзамен, что ли?

Сонни невесело усмехнулся, потому что как-то примерно так это и ощущалось. Рафаэль протянул ему руку дружбы и дал шанс показать себя. Сонни был более, чем уверен, что тот вряд ли стал бы приглашать к себе кого-то лишь для удовлетворения сиюминутных потребностей. Но каким-то образом где-то во время этих выходных Сонни крупно облажался.

— Дело в Рафаэле, — признался он.

— Рафаэль, значит?

— Да, только, пожалуйста, не рассказывай ему, что я назвал его по имени, — пробормотал он в свой стакан. — Он может закатить истерику.

— Можешь начать с начала?

Сонни бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что остальные посетители заняты собственными разговорами. Вряд ли кому-то здесь было до них дело, но Рафаэль определенно не хотел бы делать достоянием общественности тот факт, что он привел домой альфу. Он бы, наверное, откусил Сонни голову только за то, что тот собирался рассказать Роллинс.

— Это только между нами.

— Я бы и сама догадалась, — Роллинс махнула рукой, призывая его продолжать.

— Рафаэль позвал меня к себе в прошлую пятницу. Ну, знаешь, провести с ним течку.

— Серьезно? — Роллинс опустила стакан.

— Да, более чем.

Несколько секунд Роллинс просто сидела и молчала.

— Не могу себе представить Барбу в течке, — наконец сказала она и покачала головой, словно пыталась сморгнуть картинку, вставшую перед внутренним взором.

Сонни мог. Сонни представлял — и не раз. Еще задолго до этих выходных.

— И что-то пошло не так? — предположила Роллинс.

— Нет! В том-то и проблема. Мне кажется, что все было просто прекрасно, — под влиянием алкоголя Сонни очень быстро скатывался от возмущения к меланхолии. — Мы не просто спали вместе, он помогал мне с домашней работой, мы разговаривали. Он даже однажды назвал меня «альфа», когда я разбудил его, вылезая из кровати.

Рафаэль еще не до конца проснулся, он спросил, куда Сонни собрался, и улыбнулся, когда тот ответил, что всего лишь в ванную. Через пару мгновений он уже вновь провалился в сон.

— Господи, пожалуйста, только не рассказывай Барбе, что ты со мной поделился. Владеть этой информацией опаснее, чем знать государственные тайны.

Сонни кивнул. Рафаэль не позволял людям увидеть его с такой личной стороны. Так какого же черта он открылся перед ним, только чтобы тут же захлопнуться обратно?

— Разве ты тогда не должен быть счастлив?

— Я и был, но он меня теперь избегает. Сказал, что я все равно не стал бы с ним встречаться по-настоящему, потому что он слишком старый, и я бы не захотел, чтобы моя семья знала, что я живу с кем-то вроде него. — Сонни осушил бокал. — Почему он думает, что я такой мудак? Я ни разу не говорил ему ничего подобного.

— Тебе стоит спросить у него самого, — ответила Роллинс. — Честно говоря, не думаю, что это плохой знак.

Сонни невесело усмехнулся.

— Как же ты это поняла?

— Как по мне, звучит так, будто он боится, что привяжется к тебе, а ты его бросишь, — пожала плечами Роллинс.

Его мысли были слегка затуманены алкоголем, поэтому Сонни понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сосредоточиться и обдумать этот аргумент. Он не мог отрицать, что в нем было зерно истины. И искорка надежды, которая была так эффективно затоптана Рафаэлем сегодня днем, затеплилась в нем вновь.

-

На часах была половина одиннадцатого, Сонни уже покинул бар и ждал на платформе прибытия поезда метро, когда одна мысль вдруг пришла ему в голову. До сих пор один Рафаэль принимал решения в их отношениях и делал шаги ему навстречу. Именно он пригласил его на первое свидание, если можно так назвать сборку книжного шкафа; он инициировал первый поцелуй; он позвал Сонни разделить с ним течку. И, возможно, тогда и было разумно отдать ему бразды правления, так как Рафаэль всегда был очень осторожным человеком. Но если сейчас он испугался, то Сонни просто не мог сидеть, ждать и надеяться, что он передумает. Ему был нужен ответ — или один, или другой. Хотя один конкретный был для Сонни куда более предпочтителен, поэтому сердце гулко стучало у него в ушах, пока он искал номер Рафаэля в списке контактов.

— Привет, советник, — сказал он, когда Рафаэль ответил на звонок.

— Что такое, Кариси?

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

— А сейчас ты что, по-твоему, делаешь? — протянул Рафаэль.

— Очень смешно. Я хочу поговорить о нас. Потому что ты не дал мне шанса ответить, ты просто сбежал.

— Я не «сбегал». У меня было очень много дел, — раздраженно ответил Рафаэль.

Сонни не позволил себе отвлекаться на столь щедро предложенную возможность поспорить. У него была конкретная цель, и он мог быть цепким, как собака с костью, особенно под влиянием алкоголя.

— Я все еще хочу поговорить с тобой лично. Думаю, хотя бы такую малость я заслужил.

Его упорство, похоже, слегка поколебало уверенность Рафаэля. С другой стороны провода ширилось молчание.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Рафаэль. — На этих выходных я занят, но мы можем встретиться в понедельник.

— Ладно. С нетерпением жду встречи, Рафаэль.

Рафаэль, видимо, был так удивлен настойчивостью, что даже забыл пожаловаться на обращение по имени. И Сонни не мог не воспрянуть духом.


	12. Chapter 12

Рафаэль привык к подвижности своего графика, который был наполнен офицерами полиции, без стука вламывающимися к нему в кабинет, коллегами, которые просили о помощи в последнюю минуту, а с недавних пор и Хоувом, досконально разбирающим дело, которое закрылось, не успев открыться, после полного признания Лоуренсом своей вины. Однако же, Хоув хотел выступить как можно успешнее. Именно из-за этого дела Рафаэлю пришлось отложить встречу с Кариси. И пока он писал сообщение об отмене, то вдруг понял, что чувствует по этому поводу досаду куда большую, чем готов признать.

По правде говоря, он прекрасно понимал, что повел себя с Кариси некрасиво. Он, конечно, озвучил правду: даже если Кариси пока и не мог этого осознать, публичные отношения с Рафаэлем были бы причиной большого количества сплетен, а также давления со стороны его семьи, если все рассказанное про них было правдой. И эти вещи так или иначе обязательно оттолкнули бы его впоследствии, когда он бы смог посмотреть на ситуацию реалистично. С другой стороны, Кариси был настолько убедителен в своей привязанности, что Рафаэль почти — почти — верил, что, может быть, у них есть шанс.

На самом деле, Рафаэль был напуган. Он хотел прояснить их отношения, а когда это произошло — сбежал, как справедливо отметил Кариси. Он уже несколько лет не проводил течку с альфой, но прекрасно помнил, что это крайне редко бывало так комфортно. Рядом с Кариси было приятно находиться и было очень просто ему сдаваться. Каким-то образом ему удавалось держать равновесие и сочетать несочетаемое. Он мог перегнуть Рафаэля через спинку кровати и вцепиться зубами в его шею, вынуждая его издавать постыдные звуки и с трудом держаться на подгибающихся коленях. А через полчаса уже сидеть и жадно внимать его авторитету в вопросах законов об опеке. Если он при этом уважал Рафаэля меньше, то ему хватало ума скрывать этот факт. К тому же, пока по ночам его обнимал тренированный офицер полиции, ночные кошмары тоже отступали. Пусть во время течки спал Рафаэль не очень много, но зато сон был крепкий и спокойный. Если иногда и пробивались непрошенные картинки, то они быстро исчезали, отогнанные успокаивающим запахом Кариси и его теплым и надежным телом под боком, его бессознательной готовностью притянуть ближе, обнять крепче и отвлечь.

К этому было бы так легко привыкнуть, а потом — скучать, если бы у них что-то не получилось, поэтому Рафаэль сразу выбрал отступить ради самозащиты. Он ожидал, что Кариси ему позволит, как и раньше, но на этот раз обычно спокойный альфа занял твердую позицию. И это было настолько ново для Рафаэля, что ему хотелось пойти на поводу хотя бы из любопытства, но Хоув и суд были важнее, и Кариси тоже это понимал.

«Удачи, — написал он. — Увидимся завтра».

Рафаэль не видел Кариси во время суда. Он тоже был свидетелем, поэтому ему нельзя было находиться в аудитории, пока Рафаэль давал свои показания. К тому же Рафаэль приехал вместе с Хоувом довольно поздно и успел столкнуться только с Лив, которая ободряюще сжала ему плечо и сказала не волноваться.

— Я постараюсь быть по возможности собранным, но не настолько, чтобы сбить с толку присяжных, — тихо сказал Рафаэль, когда Хоув поманил его за собой. — Хоув, конечно, хочет, чтобы я расплакался на трибуне.

В зале заседаний Рафаэль старался смотреть только на Хоува и на жюри, но все равно невольно время от времени бросал взгляды в направлении Лоуренса. Тот, как обычно, выглядел маленьким и хрупким, со своими тонкими руками и белоснежной кожей. Все то время, пока Рафаэль давал показания, он смотрел на поверхность стола, — смиренно, как и положено правильной омеге. Рафаэлю хотелось, чтобы Лоуренс поднял на него взгляд. Ему хотелось доказать самому себе, что он сможет его выдержать, но ему было в этом отказано.

Защита изначально была в проигрыше, поэтому адвокат лишь пытался установить факты без того эмоционального уклона, на который Хоув пытался вывести Рафаэля, чтобы произвести впечатление на жюри. Во время подготовки он сказал:

— Я знаю, что ты гордишься своей стойкостью, Барба, но жюри могут быть настроены весьма скептично, если ты будешь сидеть перед ними таким снежным королем, хотя ты омега и пострадавший.

Голос Рафаэля слегка дрожал, когда он рассказывал, как его бросили на матрас. Это удовлетворило Хоува и, возможно, немного помогло делу, но Барба старался об этом не думать.

Он провел в суде примерно час и чувствовал себя сдутым, как старый воздушный шарик. Он присел на скамейку в коридоре и начал пролистывать почту на телефоне, не в состоянии сосредоточиться и прочитать то, что было написано на экране.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо.

— Кофе, советник? — спросила Роллинс.

Весь Специальный корпус стоял рядом с его скамейкой, и Роллинс протягивала ему бумажный стакан из ближайшей кофейни. Он коротко улыбнулся и забрал его, поднимаясь на ноги.

— У нас есть время немного перекусить, прежде чем присяжные вынесут вердикт? — спросил Фин.

— После меня в качестве свидетелей выступят еще два офицера группы захвата и сам Лоуренс. А потом, конечно, мы будем ждать, — ответил Рафаэль. — Я очень надеюсь, что присяжные не станут тянуть с вердиктом.

— Давайте прогуляемся. Мы уже достаточно долго сидим взаперти, — решила Лив.

Окруженный офицерами полиции, Рафаэль почувствовал, как напряженный узел в его груди слегка расслабляется. Он увидел, как Кариси инстинктивно подошел к нему слишком близко, но тут же одернул себя, приостановился и пошел немного позади.

Рафаэль сознательно замедлил шаги так, чтобы они оказались плечом к плечу и пошли рядом. Даже несмотря на их ссору, он надеялся, что ему было позволено почерпнуть немного комфорта в их близости. И, судя по проблеску улыбки, которую Кариси не успел скрыть, он был не сильно против.

-

Они договорились встретиться на следующий день после работы в «Кофейном мире Т. Дж.». Стеклянная дверь кофейного магазина был украшена их дурацким талисманом. Несмотря на то, что он находился недалеко от работы, Рафаэль там ни разу не был. Кофе можно было купить и ближе, а яркие декорации тесного помещения были слишком игривы для толпы юристов.

Кариси приехал раньше и все еще был в костюме; он занял столик в конце, и его долговязую фигуру было легко заметить среди остальных немногочисленных посетителей. На столе перед ним стояло блюдо, заполненное маленькими цветастыми кексами: темными с шоколадной глазурью, розовыми с топингом в форме розы, белыми с легкими кремовыми шапочками.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Кариси. — Я решил заказать нам перекусить. Если ты хочешь нормально поужинать, думаю, у них есть сэндвичи и салаты.

Он старался выглядеть беспечным, но Рафаэль заметил, как он резко выпрямился, когда заметил его приход — как солдат на дежурстве. Если честно, он и сам чувствовал небольшую нервозность.

— Кофе вполне достаточно.

Рафаэль помедлил, прежде чем сесть, и обернулся в сторону барной стойки, но Кариси уже вскочил на ноги.

— Я угощаю, — сказал он.

Рафаэль вскинул бровь.

— Ты собираешься за меня платить?

— Да, конечно.

Не найдясь с ответом, Рафаэль снял пальто и повесил его на спинку своего стула, глядя, как Кариси заказывает им кофе, перегнувшись через стойку.

— Ты хитростью заманил меня на свидание? — потребовал объяснений Рафаэль, когда Кариси вернулся.

Альфа широко улыбнулся.

— Похоже на то.

— Ну, раз уж тебе удалось это провернуть, полагаю, ты его заслужил, — признал Рафаэль, выбрав один из маленьких кексов, украшенный марципановым цветком.

— Я подумал, что у нас все получилось как-то задом-наперед. И, может быть, нам нужно начать с самого начала, как все нормальные люди, поужинать вместе, поговорить и все такое.

— Кариси, я уже озвучил тебе свое мнение...

— Да, ты думаешь, что я не воспринимаю наши отношения всерьез из-за твоего возраста и из-за того, что такую омегу, как ты, вряд ли одобрит моя семья.

— И ничто из этого не изменится.

Как и то, что Рафаэль все равно надеялся, — вопреки всякому здравому смыслу.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Но я этому очень рад. Потому что, если бы ты не был собой, я бы вряд ли в тебя влюбился.

Иногда Рафаэль просто не мог не испытывать к Кариси уважения. Он, конечно, преуспевал далеко не во всем, но был куда смелее Рафаэля, который скорее проглотил бы свой собственный язык, чем продемонстрировал такую чистую и искреннюю уязвимость кому-то, кто его уже отверг. Вначале он просто не знал, что на это ответить, а потом их прервала официантка, которая принесла кофе.

— Ты был прав по поводу моей семьи, я понимаю, — добавил Кариси. — Скажу честно, я действительно об этом не подумал. Но я пришел к выводу, что для меня нет никакой разницы.

Он помешал сахар в чашке, не сводя взгляда с Рафаэля.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь.

— А как иначе? Я не могу заглянуть в будущее. Зато я знаю себя. Я, конечно, люблю свою семью, но не собираюсь бездумно следовать их указаниям, если они не правы.

С этим сложно было спорить. Рафаэль не стал бы требовать от Кариси пустых обещаний никогда не менять собственных чувств по отношению к нему. Жизнь всегда вносила свои коррективы.

— Возможно, мы действительно изначально неверно подошли к ситуации, — согласился он, обращаясь наполовину к самому себе.

— В каком смысле?

— Похоже, ты по-настоящему привязался ко мне во время течки, когда я наименее всего похож на самого себя, — и на человека в принципе.

— Я не заметил каких-то принципиальных отличий, — удивленно посмотрел на него Кариси.

Рафаэль вздернул бровь.

— Вот это сейчас было как никогда близко к оскорблению, Кариси.

— Но это же правда. Ты точно так же надо мной издевался, — улыбнулся Кариси. — Был таким же умным. Ты даже продолжал командовать, и, поверь мне, я раньше никогда не видел такого у омег в течке.

— Как мы уже выяснили, я далек от хорошей омеги, — улыбнулся Рафаэль, слова Кариси его немного взбодрили. — Я иногда думаю, что было бы намного проще, родись я кем-нибудь другим.

Кариси нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Мне ты нравишься именно таким. Думаю, если бы ты родился альфой, ты был бы совсем другим человеком. Ты был бы...

— Как Хоув? — спросил Рафаэль.

Вот уж у кого натура альфы идеально легла на темперамент, из-за чего Хоув чрезвычайно раздражал.

— Ну не настолько ужасным, — улыбнулся Сонни.

Глядя в собственную чашку кофе, Рафаэль подумал, что подобную точку зрения стоило рассмотреть. Кариси был в чем-то прав. То, что он родился омегой, заставило его смотреть на вещи под определенным углом, отличным от принятого. Так же, как и то, что он родился в неблагоприятном районе. И все же было сложно благодарить обстоятельства за те стены, что они воздвигали вокруг него, особенно, если учитывать, что люди всегда стремились выстроить новые еще выше прежних в тот момент, когда ты, как тебе казалось, уже залез наверх.

— Полагаю, моя принадлежность к омегам может быть удобна хотя бы с одной точки зрения, — наконец сказал он, салютуя Кариси чашкой.

Альфа и омега — именно таким образом это и должно было работать, разве нет? Простая формула природы.

Кариси улыбнулся. Он положил на тарелку маленький розовый кекс и перегнулся через стол, чтобы притянуть Рафаэля в поцелуй. Поцелуй вышел не особенно длинным или глубоким, но довольно-таки решительным, и Рафаэль прочувствовал его до самых кончиков пальцев.

— Кариси, не мог бы ты воздержаться от подобных проявлений чувств на публике? — спросил он, отстраняясь слишком поздно, чтобы выглядеть по-настоящему недовольным.

— Ты вроде говорил, что это я не захочу, чтобы меня с тобой видели?

То, как Кариси вернул ему его же слова, вызвало у Рафаэля улыбку. Так он улыбался, когда адвокату защиты удавалось его обхитрить. Он откинулся на спинку стула.

— Получается, не на публике я могу не воздерживаться от проявления чувств? — с возвращением уверенности улыбка Кариси стала еще шире.

Во второй раз с момента их знакомства Рафаэль решил сдаться. И это вновь было очень желанное поражение.

-

«Чего хотел окружной прокурор?»

«Расскажу завтра. Еще раз извини за кино.»

«Ничего страшного, сходим на следующей неделе. С нами постоянно это случается, да?»

Когда на следующее утро после отмененного свидания с Сонни Рафаэль зашел в кабинет Лив, он довольно ухмылялся.

— Мне нужны документы по делу Пэриша, — словно невзначай попросил он.

Лив подняла взгляд от компьютера.

— Хоув решил сделать тебя мальчиком на побегушках? — спросила она.

— Нет, мы столкнулись с ним в комнате отдыха, он пожаловался мне на дело, и когда я предложил свою помощь, сказал, что при желании я могу забирать его целиком.

Больше объяснений Лив не требовалось. Дело Пэриша, в котором жертву изнасилования нашли в подвале в бессознательном состоянии, было сложным и запутанным, как Рафаэль понял со слов Хоува. Жертва уже дважды меняла показания, у полиции было как минимум три подходящих подозреваемых и один из них уже нанял заведомо несносного адвоката.

— Полагаю, это значит, что Хоув не очень заинтересован проходить вместе с нами через огонь и воду, — прокомментировала она, вздернув бровь.

— И это тоже. А еще он получил шанс взять на себя дело об убийстве двух офицеров полиции, застреленных на девятой авеню в эти выходные.

Последние несколько дней об этой стрельбе говорили все новостные каналы, всколыхнув новую волну дискуссий о бандитских разборках в бедных кварталах и других неустаревающих тем, на которых можно было так легко выстроить свои политические амбиции.

Лив тихо фыркнула.

— Значит, мы недостаточно интересны, чтобы удержать его внимание. Получается, прокурором на деле Пэриша будешь ты?

Рафаэль поднял руку в свою защиту.

— Если вы не достанете мне хороших доказательств, то и меня не будет, — ответил он. — Но поговорим об этом после того, как у меня будет шанс изучить, насколько далеко вы продвинулись. Мне кажется, все не настолько безнадежно, как это обрисовал Хоув. Вы подозреваете Джеймсон, так?

— Да, она пока кажется нам наиболее вероятным вариантом. Я позвоню тебе попозже и дам знать, что нам удастся выяснить после разговора с ней. Файлы дела возьми у Фина, — с этими словами Лив широко улыбнулась. — Очень рада твоему возвращению, Барба.

— Пока только на одно дело, — осторожно поправил он. — А там посмотрим.

Но ему все же не удалось до конца убрать с лица торжествующую улыбку. Лив вывела его из кабинета и, взмахнув рукой, привлекла внимание своих офицеров.

— Если вам потребуется поговорить о деле Пэриша, звоните Барбе. Хоув, по всей очевидности, занят другими проблемами.

Сонни, выглянувший из-за экрана своего компьютера, улыбнулся Барбе удивленно и широко. Фин передал Рафаэлю бумаги и пробормотал, что теперь дело хотя бы попадет в суд в этом десятилетии.

Когда Рафаэль проходил мимо стола Сонни, он слегка притормозил.

— У меня уже есть несколько вопросов по делу, детектив, ты не проводишь меня? Я бы хотел их обсудить.

— Конечно.

Сонни подхватил пиджак со спинки стула и проследовал за Барбой к лифтам. Створки медленно закрылись у них за спиной.

— Я пока, в основном, занят оформлением бумаг по делу братьев Кинг, поэтому еще не успел основательно погрузиться в новое, и я...

Его поток слов был прерван. Рафаэль бросил портфель на пол и притянул его за воротник рубашки в долгий поцелуй.

— Признаюсь, я слукавил, вы были нужны мне для совершенно иной экспертизы, детектив, — сказал он, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и вдыхая его запах.

И когда он взглянул в улыбающиеся голубые глаза Сонни, от которых лучиками разбегались линии мимических морщин, Рафаэль впервые за очень долгое время почувствовал уверенность, что все налаживается.


	13. Эпилог

Теоретически на улице была весна, но она пока отказывалась наступать. Уже несколько дней шел дождь, и даже сейчас потоки воды стекали по стеклам. Сонни удрученно всматривался в кусты, окружающие больницу, их редкие листья поникли под напором воды. Он очень устал, но был слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать. А также слишком беспокоен, чтобы отвлечь себя чем-то другим.

— Можно подумать, что отец — ты.

Рафаэль зашел в комнату отдыха, сжимая в руках бумажный пакет. Его волосы и длинное пальто были мокрыми от дождя. Он протянул Сонни пакет, а затем стянул пальто и уселся рядом. Он приехал сразу после работы и был все еще в костюме-тройке.

— Как дела у твоей сестры?

— Не знаю. Томми уже довольно давно не выходил, — ответил Сонни, нервно сжимая в руках коричневую бумагу.

— Это хороший знак, — сказал Рафаэль. — Скорее всего, дело движется.

Сонни кивнул и вновь посмотрел на телефон. Родители проводили отпуск во Флориде, когда ребенок Бэллы решил появиться на свет двумя неделями раньше срока. Вернуться они не успели, но Сонни держал их в курсе дела. Старшие сестры с утра заезжали в больницу, но им пришлось уехать на работу, а Сонни решил воспользоваться скопившимися сверхурочными, чтобы остаться с Бэллой.

— Ты здесь с самого утра, тебе надо поесть, — распорядился Рафаэль.

Сонни, наконец, заглянул в сумку. Рафаэль купил рогалик со сливочным сыром — его любимый. Сонни улыбнулся, положив ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и мимолетно поцеловал в висок. Рафаэль все еще не был большим ценителем проявлять чувства в общественных местах, но иногда Сонни просто не мог сдержаться. На работе они, разумеется, были крайне осмотрительны, но сейчас до работы было далеко, и одно присутствие Рафаэля уже делало Сонни счастливее. Одно долгое мгновение он просто сидел, прислонившись к нему плечом, и смотрел, как Рафаэль проверяет, не промокли ли документы у него в портфеле.

— Как дела на работе? — спросил он, завороженный этим видом.

— Если я правильно разыграю карты, то завтра добуду вам ордер на обыск квартиры Хайета, так что можешь морально готовиться.

— Супер.

Может быть, с учетом обстоятельств, или потому что в комнате отдыха помимо них не было никого, кроме дремлющей пожилой женщины, но Рафаэль был настроен великодушно и даже позволил Сонни уткнуться в него носом. Хоув по-прежнему нависал над Специальным корпусом, словно призрак, но к этому времени он занял позицию лидирующего помощника окружного прокурора, как он сам себя называл, что на практике значило лишь то, что он брал на себя только те дела, которые хорошо смотрелись в его резюме или обещали внимание прессы. Рафаэль, в силу того, что он был первым и самым ярым волонтером с опытом работы в Специальном корпусе, брал на себя все остальное. Хоув также не сильно любил опасность публичного унижения, поэтому иногда, когда дело принимало опасный поворот, за микрофонами оказывался Рафаэль. Были ли это мелкие дела или большой медийный цирк, но Сонни больше нравилось работать с Рафаэлем — и не только по очевидным причинам его сильной предвзятости.

Только откусив от рогалика, Сонни понял, насколько он был голоден. Поэтому, когда едва ли минутой спустя дверь слева от них открылась, выпуская напряженного Томми, бледного и сверкающего широкой улыбкой, Сонни уже все доел.

— Она здесь, — радостно возвестил он. — Можете на нее посмотреть.

Сонни тут же вскочил на ноги. Но прежде чем он устремился к двери, Рафаэль забрал у него из рук бумажный пакет, про который тот начисто забыл.

— Как Бэлла? Как ребенок? — спросил он у Томми уже в дверях.

— Доктор сказал, что они обе в полном порядке.

Бэлла выглядела очень усталой, пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, но она широко улыбалась, сжимая в руках маленького красного ребенка, завернутого в белое одеяло. Сердце Сонни сделало кульбит и заколотилось в удвоенном темпе.

— Познакомься, Сонни, это твоя племянница, — сказала она.

— Отличная работа, сестренка, — с улыбкой ответил Сонни и взлохматил ей волосы.

После чего аккуратно отвел одеяло со лба младенца. Ее маленькие кулачки были крепко сжаты перед круглым личиком.

— Можешь ее подержать, — позволила Бэлла, слегка приподнимая руки.

Сонни аккуратно принял сверток и осторожно покачал. Младенец приоткрыл рот, зевнув, и устроил голову у него на груди. Томми явно очень гордился собой.

— Тебе пришлось ждать в одиночестве?

— Основную часть дня — да, но совсем недавно пришел Рафаэль... — Сонни посмотрел через плечо.

Он ожидал, что его партнер последует за ним, но Рафаэль никогда не любил быть частью интимных социальных взаимодействий. К тому же, он достаточно метко угадал отношение к нему родителей Сонни, так что тот не мог его винить, что он не вломился без приглашения в больничную палату его сестры. Бэлла и Томми совершенно не разделяли сомнений старших Кариси, они все еще были очень благодарны Рафаэлю за помощь в деле Томми, к тому же, как говорила Бэлла, Сонни слишком часто восхищался Рафаэлем, чтобы можно было его не любить. И все же они не были связаны с ним семейными узами.

— Полагаю, он не хотел мешать, — объяснил Сонни.

— Глупости какие. Он и так уже практически стал частью нашей семьи, — Бэлла тепло улыбнулась. — Позови его сюда. Томми, позови Рафаэля.

Рафаэль зашел в палату вслед за Томми несколькими секундами спустя. Он шел медленно и осторожно и остановился в нескольких шагах от кровати.

— Мои поздравления, — он адресовал улыбку счастливым родителям. — Надеюсь, все прошло хорошо.

— Не очень весело, но да, спасибо. Хочешь ее подержать?

— Эм, я...

Рафаэль явно пытался отыскать вежливый способ отказаться, но Сонни воспользовался затянувшейся паузой, чтобы всунуть ребенка ему в руки. В глазах Рафаэля промелькнул ужас, но он тут же крепко обхватил ее руками, осторожно удерживая.

— Она очень красивая, — выдавил он, все еще явно сильно обеспокоенный, что может уронить ее, как хрустальную вазу.

После чего он неуклюже подвинул ее так, чтобы головка удобно легла на сгиб локтя. И на какое-то мгновение Сонни был буквально загипнотизирован этой картиной. Несмотря на то, что Рафаэль был омегой, он никогда не проявлял сильной заинтересованности в детях, поэтому Сонни впервые видел у него на руках ребенка. Должно быть, была виновата природа, но его сердце пропустило удар. Они, конечно, не были вместе еще и полугода, но Сонни на многое был готов, чтобы так и оставалось.

Рафаэль встретил его взгляд и поспешил вернуть ему ребенка.

Они еще некоторое время пробыли в палате, пока Рафаэль не напомнил Сонни, что ему, скорее всего, придется приезжать на работу очень рано в связи с обыском в квартире Хайета. И хотя Сонни знал, что завтра сразу же после работы он вновь приедет в больницу проверить Бэллу и Фиону, — так родители после долгих споров решили назвать новорожденную, — они все равно еще очень долго прощались.

— Она такая очаровательная, — сказал Сонни, когда они шли к выходу по больничному коридору.

— Хорошо, что она родилась здоровой, — аккуратно ответил Рафаэль.

— Ты что, не считаешь мою племянницу милой? — в притворном ужасе спросил его Сонни.

Они вышли в ночь. Дождь прекратился, но отдельные капли все еще срывались с крыш и деревьев.

— Она — новорожденный младенец. Они все выглядят, как красный чернослив.

— Спорим, ты бы не сказал такого о наших детях.

— Спорим, сказал бы, — ухмыльнулся Рафаэль. — Я не настолько быстро теряю связь с реальностью.

Сонни какое-то время размышлял над ответом.

— То есть, ты мог бы захотеть иметь детей?

— Так или иначе, через несколько лет точно будет поздно, — он скосил на Сонни взгляд. — Кариси, ты до боли очевиден, я видел, как ты смотрел на меня с этим ребенком на руках. Целый день в родильном отделении, похоже, подогрел твои инстинкты.

— Но ведь нет ничего криминального в том, чтобы думать о будущем, правда? — рискнул Сонни, подхватывая Рафаэля под руку.

Рафаэль посмотрел вперед через улицу, яркие огни вспышками пролетали мимо них.

— Полагаю, что нет, — ответил он с легкой улыбкой.


End file.
